My past, My present at Hogwarts
by Undernet-King
Summary: Sequel to Junior Detective Kai, This time their going to hogwarts, and Kai's past will be revealed. You have to read Junior detective Kai to get this story. (Finnished) For now that is. Read my other one shot fics. for more details on this story.
1. Happy Bday yur going to Hogwarts

Hello. Well for anyone who didn't get the last story here's a quick summary explaining things more clearly.  
  
A boy with no memories of his birth comes to Japan looking for clues to his past.  
  
He ends up roadkill. Turns into a demon.  
  
Accidentally kills a stupid Ningen.  
  
Hiei is stuck for another six years to Rekai service because he had been tricked by Koenma.  
  
Kai is now being trained by Yusuke in the art of Ki, drinking, and partying.  
  
Ki is another word for spirit energy.  
  
Kai's level of ki matches Hiei's now. That means Hiei can't read his mind. (it's not true, but it's the way it has to be in order for the story to work.)  
  
They found out Kai was a genius, but he wasn't too surprise. (there is a little mystery here.)  
  
The gang is now a band, which makes their bond closer. Hiei had refused at first, but he can't resist sweet snow, so he got bribed into the band.  
  
Kuwabara plays the drum.  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kai plays the guitar.  
  
And Kurama is in charge of classical instruments such as piano, violin, and saxophones.  
  
Kurama is still trying to decode the pills that were being taken by Kai.  
  
Kai had joined Yusuke in all his cases as ordered by Koenma. The boy had grown much stronger by the years. Welll,,,,, his fighting techniques has improved much, however his spirit energy is mostly used as fuel for defying gravity.  
  
Yukina still doesn't know Hiei is her brother, although she accidentally found out once. Hiei erased her mind.  
  
Kuwabara is still trying to hit on Yukina, still being threatened by Hiei.  
  
Everyone is accustomed to calling Kai; Kaito as in squirt in Japanese. Kai never learned that word so he didn't complain.  
  
Ages: Yusuke was now twenty one years old, and so is Kuwabara, Kurama happens to be way older. Kurama is now 322 years old. And Hiei is well no body knows. Kai is seventeen and will be eighteen soon. (Real soon.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except for Kai, and the plot.  
  
"Example" character speaking.  
  
*Example* character thinking.  
  
(Example) Author's note  
  
Gulp and Sigh is character's expression.  
  
__________________ is a time change, a.k.a. flashback.  
  
------------------------ is a scene change.  
  
It was the middle of May and summer was almost here. Saturday was upon all students well all but one.  
  
Let us go up and see. (We see a mountain.) No, go up some more. (We go up beyond the clouds.) Like a streak of black lightning a blur zoomed across the sky leaving scattered clouds behind. Summer was near and things back down on the ground were starting to heat up, and up in the air wasn't so nice either. Beyond the clouds stood the sun and the wind. It was still hot but it was better than back down on earth.  
  
_______________________ Earlier that day.  
  
"Kaijiri! Where are you?" Genkai yelled standing in front of a lot of stairs that lead to her temple.  
  
After a minute or so Kaito emerged from his room with his eyes half awaken, and holding an alarm clock in his arm.  
  
"What do you want now, you old hag?" Kai asked looking at his clock. "It's eleven o'clock in the morning, and it's Sunday. Why do I have to wake up so early?"  
  
"Because, you lazy bum. You're almost eighteen now, you only have two more years of training left. I'm making sure that your training will be more brutal."  
  
"Eighteen?" questioned Kai. "Oh yeah, I'm almost eighteen now. When is my birthday again? (Some genius huh?) Oh wait. Hahahaha. I don't have a birth date only the day I was found. Now when was it again?"  
  
Genkai was seen sweating out of control. *Oh no. Why did I have to bring up the age?*  
  
"Just stop thinking you bum. You're no good at it, just dress up and go flying." Demanded Genkai with a slight nervous in her voice.  
  
"What are you talking about? You never wanted me to go flying, you say that it's a waste of time." Argued Kai hoping that he might be able to skip training for the day.  
  
"Uh, um. Well, um. I, I uh. I just found out that flying will help you increase your ki level. So GET MOVING!" Yelled Genkai.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll go," Kai hurried to the bathroom to get ready, as Genkai yelled after him, "And comb that hair of yours." "I don't comb my hair, it takes too long."  
  
Kai wasn't lying folks. His hair was absolutely impossible to comb, it was too hard. So Kai decided to just wear a blue bandanna to keep it out of his eyes.  
  
--------------------------  
  
After Kai had taken off into the air Genkai let out a sigh of relief.  
  
*Almost screwed the whole thing there for a second.*  
  
After making sure that Kai was far above the air. Genkai snapped her finger.  
  
Out of the bushes came Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan and Koenma.  
  
"Koenma?" asked everyone  
  
"Uh. Yeah, I couldn't miss the boy's birthday party."  
  
"But sir, you have work to do," Botan argued.  
  
"Oh, those paper works can wait until later," smiled a teenage looking Koenma holding a present.  
  
"Alright then. But I should warn you, Kaito might not be so happy seeing the person that condemn him into the biggest torment of his life on his birthday," Yusuke said knowingly.  
  
And so the gang started setting up all the decorations, and the food. While Kai was pondering in the sky.  
  
_______________________  
  
Kai was still flying in the sky thinking, not about why Genkai had made him go flying, but of something else.  
  
*Oh yeah..... Today was the day I was found.*  
  
_____________________ (This is a scene from Kai's memory.)  
  
Young Kai sat at a desk in a huge room reading from an advance book on mathematics. The kind that was expected to be read by a college student. His eyes were half awake, and he kept falling asleep then jolting up. He was fully awake when the door was opened. Kai had expected Baxter with another stack of homework. To his surprise it was a young about two years younger than him holding a small box. (Note: Kai looks different during this time. He has a different face.)  
  
"Hi Emmy what's up?" asked young Kai.  
  
Instead of answering his question the girl known as Emmy asked him a question in a British ascent, "Kai, why are you doing work today? Don't you know what today is?  
  
"No! Christmas?" Joked Kai.  
  
"No, silly. It's your birthday don't tell me you forgot."  
  
"Alright then I won't. Besides it's not even my birthday it's just the day that the professor found me."  
  
"That's good enough to celebrate."  
  
"I can't celebrate, I have too much work," moaned Kai sleepily.  
  
"Kai. I know you're talented and your father expects a lot from you, but try to loosen up."  
  
"I can't I wish I could. I really do, but. It's because of my lack of studies that placed him in the hospital bed. The least I can do is to follow his rules until he departs."  
  
"Alright then. Well, here's your present," said Emmy placing a box wrapped with a bow on his table, "And here's your birthday kiss."  
  
The little girl pecked him on the cheek and ran out of the room as fast as she can.  
  
Little Kai sat there shocked, but then he smiled and rubbed the spot where he had been kissed.  
  
___________________ (Back to present time)  
  
Kai was still soaring above the sky rubbing the same spot where he had been kissed so long ago. Kai closed his eyes and smiled, but then snapped back into reality when he realized that he was completely out of spirit energy. (You know what that means.)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kai went pummeling dowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.  
  
(HEHEHEHE I'm making you wait in suspense.)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai fell from the sky at more than 100 miles per hour, with little hope that he will have a safe landing. Faith was on his side and decided to move a river to his landing spot.  
  
(I bet you were expecting Botan to save him.)  
  
Kai swam to the surface taking a big gasp of air and rubbed his head. (The water may have softened his landing but it still hurts.)  
  
Kai looked at his surroundings and groan, "Aww man. It's a five mile walk back to Genkai's temple."  
  
So without further to do, Kai started running.  
  
------------------------ (Back at the temple.)  
  
Everyone was running to their places to get ready to surprise Kai when he enters.  
  
Koenma wasn't in any hurry (considering he didn't help with the decoration or anything.)  
  
"Koenma! Get your little ass into a hiding spot," Yelled Yusuke excitedly.  
  
Koenma didn't bother to do so, instead he called Yukina over.  
  
"Yukina, may I see you for a second?"  
  
Yukina came over and Koenma whispered something into her ear and she nodded. Yukina went over to the present pile and took the one that Koenma had brought then she ran outside.  
  
"Where is she going?" asked Hiei over protectively.  
  
"Don't worry everybody, just retrieve to your hiding places," ordered Koenma.  
  
-------------------------- (outside the temple)  
  
Yukina stood at the gate with the present in her hand, she had ripped away the bow, and all the wrappings just to make sure that Kai wouldn't suspect a thing.  
  
After a few minutes Kai emerged from the bushes all soaked.  
  
*Perfect!* thought Yukina.  
  
"Hello Kai." Greeted Yukina innocently, "Oh my! You're all soaked, good thing I have this. All your other laundries are being dried at the moment."  
  
Kai had suspected that Yukina wasn't herself (Author's note: Face it! Yukina's no actress.) But he was desperate to get out of his wet clothing.  
  
Yukina handed Kai the box and he accepted it. Kai opened the box and took out the outfit. He raised an eyebrow and said, "You gotta be kidding me. This is a dress."  
  
(Um. Lets see it's that robe that Neo wore when he was in the Matrix. Oh and I don't own that.)  
  
"No, it's not a dress. It just have very long, um, ah, yeah it's a dress" confessed Yukina. "But please wear it, it's the only thing we've got at this moment."  
  
Kai sighed in defeat and took the "dress" and went into the bathroom to change. It's amazing that everyone was able to hide from him.  
  
After Kai had put on the robe he looked at himself in the mirror  
  
*Hmm. Not bad. Except the lower part this outfit ain't that bad. Although the bandanna don't go with it.*  
  
So Kai removed his blue bandanna from his head.  
  
Then he found a black bandanna and wore it. (hehehehehehe)  
  
After what seemed like an eternity in the bathroom Kai emerged from the bathroom and traveled to the common room expecting dinner. Instead everyone who has changed his life appeared from the darkness yelling "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!" and holding hats and ballons.  
  
Kai couldn't help but smiled. The people that sentenced him to a supposed punishment was surprising him on his incorrect birthday. He was even happy to see Koenma.  
  
Fifteen minutes into the party, and everyone was having fun. But Koenma decided to stand up and speak.  
  
"Umm, everyone. I'm sorry to break this to you on a day like today, but it is very urgent."  
  
Everyone was silent obviously interested in what was so urgent.  
  
"Okay, first of all I'd like to explain Kai's dress."  
  
"Hey." Yelled Kai in return.  
  
"Okay, okay, now, I'm serious. Kaito you are currently wearing the official  
  
Rekai's School of Magic uniform."  
  
Everyone was confused.  
  
Koenma snapped his finger and a projector appeared.  
  
"Hey how'd you get that in here without us noticing?" questioned Yusuke.  
  
A picture of a skinny little boy with flat black hair wearing some kind of robe appeared on the screen.  
  
"Okay listens up! This boy's name is Harry Potter, he is currently attending a boarding school in London called Hogwarts. A school for young witches, and wizards."  
  
"Whoa, wait. Are you telling me that witches and wizards exist?" Questioned Yusuke.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke. A small number of Ningens were born with a little bit of Ki in their blood. They multiplied over time, and soon they took half of the planet's population. With so little Ki they developed tools such as wands and simple incantations to increase their level of magic."  
  
"We get it. But why are you showing us that Ningen?" Growled Hiei obviously wanting to get to the point.  
  
"Yeah get to the point Koenma." Yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Alright then, this wizard here" he said pointing to a picture of Tom riddle, "was supposed to die 16 years ago. But somehow he manages to escape Botan, along with the knowledge of the three worlds. My team of ogres has confirmed that Tom aka Voldemort had paid the demon that ran Kai over to steal the shadow sword, since we found a wand in his pocket."  
  
Koenma reached into the back of the screen and pulled out four other robes exactly the same as Kai's. Well one of them was extra small.  
  
"These four other robes are for the remaining members of my team," said Koenma looking at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.  
  
"I had a chat with the headmaster of Hogwarts. His name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and he has agreed to my idea. You five will be at King Cross station waiting for Harry's arrival back to London within five days. You will spend the summer with him and learn all you can about western magic. You five will pose as foreign exchange students from the east to keep an eye on Harry. No one except the teachers and Dumbledore is to know who you really are, not even Harry is allow to know understand?"  
  
"One question," spoke Kuwabara, "Why is this boy so important?"  
  
"You don't need to ask me that, you can just ask anyone in London and they'll know the answer." Assured Koenma.  
  
"Wait Sir Koenma I have another question," said Kurama. "Why us? Why are we chosen?"  
  
"Because all of you are skilled in the art of Ki, your body is full of it. I have come to believe that even the most lethal curse of all would not do more than give you a nose bleed."  
  
"That sounds believable; I mean these wizards are supposed to be supper weak when it comes to Ki." Said Kai.  
  
"All right you all have two days to get ready, your flight leaves on Wednesday. But tonight,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, WE PARTY!"  
  
And so the music played and the group started to enjoy their last moment of freedom before a two day's work of getting ready, and a whole year of guard duty.  
  
*London, I can't believe it. I'm going back to London in just two days. Sigh hope I can get to sleep.* (Note: He said Back to London.)  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
  
There the first chapter done. I know these crossovers have been done a lot already, but I have had this idea that keeps bugging me.  
  
R&R Please. 


	2. Interlude

Hello, last chapter was just a brief job description. Next chapter will Koenma will explain everything needed to be done by the team.  
  
This chapter will be an interlude: meaning we will look a bit into the past. None of the YYH characters know about this part. It's just for the readers to read. This doesn't count as part of the story. But it must be read in order to understand the rest of everything.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything a lot of things in this chapter. Some I don't own I'll point them out along the way.  
  
"Character talking"  
  
*Character thinking*  
  
'Expression'  
  
--------------------- (the interlude begins)  
  
It was autumn, but the sky was dark, and the clouds are shedding tears. But clouds weren't the only ones shedding tears, for standing before a tombstone was an aging old man, and his trusty butler holding an umbrella over his head.  
  
"Rest in peace my son. Rest in peace Kevin Edwards," cried the old man as he burst into tears.  
  
"There, there sir. I know how you feel I loved the boy too," said his butler trying to comfort him.  
  
The old man pulled out a handkerchief from his pockets and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Take me home Baxter, I don't want to spend another moment in this place. I brings too many painful memories,"  
  
The butler known as Baxter lead the old man down the hill towards a waiting limozine, and opened the door. After the two had gotten into the car, Baxter drove off towards another hill. But standing on this hill wasn't another tombstone. Instead it was a gigantic mansion with a golden sign outside that say; Home to Professor Julius Edwards.  
  
Professor Edwards entered his home went into his common room. He then picked up a photo album that happens to be lying at the table waiting for him. He opened it up viewing the many pictures of a little boy. A little boy with shinny black hair, brown chocolate eyes, and a pale face.  
  
---------------------- (Three days later.)  
  
"Baxter! Let's go to the beach while the sun is still up," Yelled Professor Edwards.  
  
"Yes sir! I'm hurrying as fast as I can." Baxter hurried down the stairs holding two coats.  
  
They arrived at the beach and stood on the shore.  
  
"Sir, I've arranged a private day at the beach for you today, all civilians have been cut off from this beach. Today is yours," explained Baxter.  
  
"Thank you Baxter. I would like to spend some quiet moments at the beach. Kevin used to love the place you know."  
  
"Yes I do. He came here at least once a week."  
  
"This is the last time I'm going to see it. After today I never want to see the ocean again."  
  
"I understand sir."  
  
--------------------------  
  
The two have been walking on the beach for at least half an hour now.  
  
"I never knew why Kevin liked the beach so much, I never really took the time to enjoy it with him," said Edwards suddenly.  
  
"Maybe it's the-"But Baxter was suddenly cut off by Professor Edwards' shouting.  
  
"Baxter! What is that? Your eyes are younger tell me what you see." Demanded Edwards.  
  
Floating near the ocean was a body, and it was beginning to sink due to loss of support from a wooden log that was keeping it afloat.  
  
"My God! I think it's a person. And it's sinking," answered Baxter.  
  
"Go Baxter, you might be able to save 'em."  
  
And so Baxter dove into the ocean waving towards the unknown body. Luckily for him the tides weren't that strong.  
  
Professor Edwards stood at the shore waiting, and worrying at the same time. He was relieved when he saw Baxter's head pop out of the water, along with another.  
  
"Professor, I think he's still alive, his heart is still beating." Said Baxter as he carried the unconscious body to the shore. But when he turned it over he jumped back and let out a little scream, "Ahh! It's, It's a a"  
  
"Demon," Professor Edwards finished for him.  
  
The two were very shock at the sight but also very interested. Witnessing a demon was a very rare thing in Baxter's case, not to mention saving one's life. But seeing the creature lying there resting peacefully made him feel a little warm inside.  
  
But Professor Edwards wasn't thinking the same thing. Something was growing in his mind, an idea. *Yes, Yes, this will be an excellent specimen.*  
  
"Baxter! Go to the limo and get a blanket, this one looks real young. Hurry so we can take him back to the lab. (He's a professor; he has to have a lab.)  
  
"but sir." But Baxter was but off by Professor Edward's impatient growl, "Do it now!"  
  
And so The two covered up the unknown young and carried it back to their lab.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Professor Edward and Baxter sat in the common room watching the still unconscious demon through a video camera.  
  
"Sir, when do you suppose he will wake up?" asked Baxter.  
  
"Not soon," chuckled Edward as he raised a bottle in his hand, "I just gave him an extra five dose of this potion, he won't wake up until at least five weeks. That'll give us time." (Um, ah, they checked his gender. Yeah you get the idea.)  
  
"Time for what?" questioned Baxter; obviously nervous about what the professor is planning.  
  
"Alright Baxter, I'm going to share my idea with you. You know about the polyjuice potion?"  
  
"Yes sir, I know what it does," answered Baxter.  
  
"Well, then you also know that it only gives a limited amount of time. I, have developed a theory that may prolong the effects of the potion, making it last up to weeks, months.  
  
All I need is one ingredient, Demon blood."  
  
"Demon blood? Sir, this is a demon we are talking about here—Oh. I see. You are trying to make him look Kevin. Sir, Kevin is gone. I miss him too but we all must move on. And how are you going to make a demon behave like a human being?"  
  
"That's why there are things such as memory charms Baxter. We will erase him of his demon memories and teach him all over again."  
  
"Sir, why not just adopt a child?"  
  
"I have raised Kevin to turn out exactly the way I wanted. Another child won't replace him. And besides altering the mind of a human is illegal, I'll need something else like a demon, capable of talking and thinking like us. It just needs to be taught like a human."  
  
"Sir, I don't think this is the time to be experimenting with things we don't fully understand. Especially since you know who is still on the loose."  
  
"Baxter, you have served me well throughout the years, and you were the one to guide Kevin through his short period of time. All I ask now is that you do the same to my future demon son. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes sir, I will sir."  
  
And Baxter left the room to start brewing the polyjuice potion.  
  
"Wait sir." Professor Edward turned to face him.  
  
"Yes Baxter?"  
  
"What will we name him?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well now you know why Kai had two human faces.  
  
Every demon is able to take the form of a human. Kai took those pills. So he has a third face.  
  
Oh and Kurama is still trying to decode it. It's really tough to decode something like the polyjuice potion if you think about it.  
  
This chapter suks. It 's just something you must read to understand.  
  
The story continues soon.  
  
R&R Please. 


	3. I am so Ashamed

Hello Moon Minamino. I figured that you were probably the only one reading this.  
  
Well if you didn't get that last chapter, just say so in your review.  
  
Well on with the story.  
  
"Character talking"  
  
'Character thinking' I changed it.  
  
*Character's action in the middle of a quote*  
  
Oh and Pairings. Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/????, Hiei/ maybe Mukuro, Kuwabara/ still trying to hit it with Yukina,  
  
Kai/ unknown. (Actually you know who already.)  
  
Oh and I didn't read the fifth book sorry. This story will focus mainly on Harry's sixth year.  
  
----------------------- (Change scene, or flash back. And character's dream.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kai, and the plot.  
  
(This is a dream)  
  
There standing in front of him was a giant ghostly image of an ancient old man. 'No! Get away from me.' The image moved closer and the old man opened his mouth consuming Kai into a world of darkness.  
  
He now stands in a familiar hospital in front of a glass window. Inside was the ancient old man lying seemingly unconscious. Kai didn't realize it at first but he standing next to a young teen. Seemed about thirteen. It took him a while but then Kai remember that the boy was him. Well a younger, along with a very different face version of him.  
  
Kai moved his hand to the boy's shoulder, but found out that his hand completely phased through. Kai has had these kinds of dreams many times. And he had learned that it is useless to try and talk to anybody, so he just stood there and watch.  
  
Some medical workers then came into the room and started unplugging all the life support connected to the old man. Kai had realized what had happen, but turned to his younger version waiting to see what his expression was. The boy's pale face and brown eyes were blank. There was no expression at all written on the boy's face. But deep down inside Kai knew that he was breaking up. He had felt the exact same thing once.  
  
(Outside the hospital.)  
  
Kai was now standing beside his mini me (Sorry, couldn't resist.) watching the old body being thrown into a black sack and thrown in the back of a large wagon (Don't know what it's called). As the wagon drive away, mini me stood perfectly still. Until a warm hand was pressed on his shoulder.  
  
He turned around to see a girl with blonde hair, and pale blue eyes staring at him with a worried expression.  
  
"Kai, are you alright?" questioned the young girl still with a worried look.  
  
"I don't know Emily. I'm not sure what to say right now. I just saw my father being thrown into a plastic bag and carried away."  
  
"Well what are you going to do? Professor Edward never got to his will, so the IRS is coming tomorrow to claim everything he has. That of course include the institute," said Emily.  
  
"You mean I'm going to be penniless,"  
  
"Yes Kai," Emily paused for a second then, "Kai, I am flying back to England in just a few hours. All the other students at the institute will be picked up tomorrow by their incoming guardians. I was hoping that you would come with me. I'm sure that my parents will understand and support you."  
  
"No Emily, I can't. Believe me I would love to go back to London with you, but........ I, I can't." Kai sighed.  
  
"But where are you going to go?" Questioned Emily. "Kai. This is New York, the streets are rough, I really don't want you to stay here."  
  
"I won't. Tomorrow I'm heading out."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"I don't know. Anywhere the world will take me I guess." Kai said uncertain.  
  
"So! You're refusing my offer to go back to London with me, just so you can blindfold yourself and step onto an unknown plane?" yelled a furious Emily.  
  
"I'm just gonna take some time off, search for my past," explained Kai.  
  
"Kai, nobody is sure if your birth parents are still alive. This search is going to waste your time if you fail."  
  
"I, I have to try Emily, and who knows maybe, just maybe" reason Kai.  
  
Emily looked pretty mad but then her taxi driver called, "Miss, it's nine o'clock, if you want to make your flight I suggest we go now!"  
  
Emily turned toward Kai and said, "Alright fine, just promise me one thing?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"My eleventh birthday is coming up within a month. Where ever this crazy trip takes you, would you promise me that you'll be in London by then?"  
  
"I'll do my best." Smiled Kai. Then he raised his cheek, "Can I have a good luck kiss?"  
  
"No!" said Emily flat in Kai's face. "Not there."  
  
She turned his head to face hers, Then she kissed him tenderly on the lips. After five second Emily tore apart from the kiss and ran toward her taxi yelling "See you in a month."  
  
-----------------------( This is present time.)  
  
Kai awoke from the dream finding him still in his bed sweating. (From the summer heat, not the dream. It was a pleasant dream.)  
  
He then realized that it was his incorrect birthday yesterday. After thinking the word birthday Kai had triggered a memory.  
  
'I'll see you in a month'  
  
"Oh No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kai sitting on his bed clutching his head, "How could I have forgotten her birthday? Or even bothering to contact her? Oh man, London is not going to welcome me with open arms."  
  
(Well he did get hit with a car. Really, Really hard.)  
  
After tormenting himself for an hour or so Kai looked at the clock and realized that it was six a.m. in the morning.  
  
Kai decided to exit his room and go outside. He first arrived at Genkai's common room, witnessing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei on the floor, all three were holding an bottle of beer.  
  
Kurama was clutching Botan in his arm, while Yukina was holding baby Koenma. They all looked so peaceful in their sleep, he hated to break them from their rest, but it was morning.  
  
Genkai seemed to be missing from the room. She was never really a partying type. 'She must have gone to her room for the night.' Thought Kai.  
  
------------------------( I really don't want to write all the waking up, breakfast and getting ready part. I'll skip to Koenma giving directions.)  
  
(Koenma's office)  
  
"All right, let's get to business," said Koenma sitting in his desk in front of everyone. (Everyone in the team, including Genkai.)  
  
Koenma took out a sheet of paper and started reading, "first of all you should all know your part. My team of spirit detectives! *Koenma's pointing to the guys.* you five will pose as transfer students from a very secretive school in Japan known as the Rekai's school of Magic."  
  
"Wait, why are we from a school that is so secretive?" questioned Kurama.  
  
"I am glad you asked that question Kurama. *Koenma is scratching his chin knowingly.* Japan is known throughout history as the wizard less country. None has been found throughout history."  
  
"Then why are we accepted? What make you so sure that we will be able to perform their kind of magic?" questioned Kurama again.  
  
"Well, wizards have a chart to their magical levels, and all of you are well, way, way off the chart. They might not have thought you guys were even humans at all."  
  
"We're not," said Hiei dryly. "Although some of us are. *staring at Kuwabara." (Note: Kai used to be a demon, now human like Kurama.)  
  
"Okay! Now here are your parts in the school. Professor Albus Dumbledore knows of your specialty and has decided all the schedules for you already."  
  
Koenma now points at Kurama, "Kurama, you'll be in Harry's Herbology, and Potion classes since you know so much about the subject." Kurama nodded as in agreeing.  
  
"Kai, you will be trying out for the Quidditch team, since you are great in the air. Actually, that's all you do with your Ki."  
  
"That's not true, I can do this!" Kai sent a wave of energy toward Koenma's biggest stack of paperwork and blew it into millions of pieces.  
  
"WOOHOOO!" Yelled Koenma, "Now blow the rest of them up."  
  
"Alright now you know that I'm capable of destruction. Just what is Quidditch?" Questioned Kai.  
  
"Ask Harry, he's an expert on the stuff. Everyone else will have at least one class with Harry. You five will protect him throughout the whole day whether you are together or not."  
  
"Now on to the other business. Genkai will be the DADA teacher at Hogwarts, so Yukina will be her assistant.  
  
I trust that you all know your English?  
  
Everyone said, "Yes, we took English in the Eight grade."  
  
"Good. That's all that will be revealed for now. You may all go home and explain all of this to your folks. Oh and you're allow to bring a pet."  
  
"Yes! Ekichi is coming," yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Okay, Yusuke, Kuwabara and I will have to go home, but Hiei and Kai; you guys can go to the Red Sushi Club and set up the things. This will be our last jig in Japan."  
  
------------------ ( The guys don't live with their folks anymore. They all have apartments, they just came back to tell them the story.)  
  
Yusuke's  
  
"Um mom. I got accepted to a boarding school in England. I'll be gone for at least a whole year."  
  
Atsuko came running when she heard the word school.  
  
"You got accepted to a boarding school all the way in England?"  
  
"Yeah mom. Well I gotta go, I have some packing to do I'm flying out tomorrow. See you in a year."  
  
"Yusuke?" Yusuke turned around "yeah?"  
  
"I'm proud of you," answered Atsuko.  
  
"Thanks mom, I'll do my best."  
  
---------------------------- (Shizuru's house.)  
  
Kuwabara had just entered the door and he yelled out, "I'm going to a boarding school in England and won't be back for a whole year."  
  
And with that he went out the door again.  
  
"Sure....... Whatever, just don't come back here when you loose all your money."  
  
-------------------(Shiori's house.)  
  
"You have been accepted into a boarding school in England? Questioned Shiori.  
  
"Yes mother,"  
  
"Well then be safe Suichii"  
  
(I know, I know, it's usually mushier than this, but I can't think of anything.)  
  
--------------------  
  
Yusuke, and Everyone else had grabbed their stuff drove to the club to find Hiei, and Kai standing backstage with all the equipments.  
  
"Guys what are the stuff doing out here? And why isn't the stuff all set up?"  
  
"Well Yusuke, it's over, it seems that all boy bands are starting to get old. We lost the record deal," Kai said plainly.  
  
"Oh well," sighed Kurama, "At least we had fun while it lasted."  
  
"Yeah I guess so, I mean what are we going to do with a record deal in Hogwarts?" Joked Yusuke.  
  
"Okay, let's go for a drink, then go home, and get ready. We have a flight tomorrow," reasoned Kuwabara.  
  
----------------------- (Kai's room)  
  
Everyone in town was asleep. Well everyone except Kai, he was still deep in thoughts about tomorrow's trip, that and what to say.  
  
Kai was holding a notebook, writing down all sorts of thing and saying them out loud.  
  
"Emily, I'm sorry for ditching you six years ago," Kai sighed, "And Then she'll slap me straight across the face."  
  
And so he sat there pondering about the perfect thing to say to someone who probably doesn't even remember him anymore throughout the whole night.  
  
-----------------------( Next morning at the airport)  
  
Kai was already at the airport, by 7:00 A.M. since Genkai had made sure that he wasn't late.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the whole gang has arrived along with Koenma in his teenage form still with the pacifier in his mouth.  
  
He took out five plane tickets and handed each of the male one.  
  
"These are your first class plane tickets all the way through, when you get to London call a cab and head to King Cross station. Go near platform nine and 3 quarters and wait. Make sure you are in your uniforms, Harry has been told by Dumbledore that there are exchange students coming from Japan, and needed a guide. Genkai and Yukina will be coming when school starts. And remember, none of the students are allowed to know who you really are."  
  
"We understand Koenma," all five moaned due to hearing the directions for about the third time in two days.  
  
Suddenly the airport speak ranged, "Flight 198 to London is now boarding. I repeat Flight 198 to London is now boarding."  
  
"Oops gotta go," Yusuke turned to face Keiko and kissed her goodbye, then he ran to the gate and boarded the plane.  
  
Kuwabara was planning on kissing Yukina goodbye, but Hiei grabbed him by the collar and dragged him onto the plane.  
  
"Bye, bye my sweet Yukina I'll see you in three months," Yelled Kuwabara while he was being dragged away.  
  
"Alright, goodbye everyone," waved Kurama, mainly towards Botan's direction. She blushed at that.  
  
Koenma was in a corner handing Kai something.  
  
"Alright Kaito take this just in case."  
  
"Um. It's a cellphone, I already have one."  
  
Koenma took in a deep breath and started, "this is a special cellphone, it's not satellite operated. It's spiritually connected to my office, which means it's not electronic."  
  
"But why did you give this to me?" questioned Kai.  
  
"Well, if I give it to Yusuke he'll call me all day all night. If I give it to Kuwabara, he'll surely loose it, and Hiei will just throw it into the trash bin. It came down to you and Kurama so I flipped a coin."  
  
Kai ran towards the gate but was stopped by Koenma's yelling, "Hey Kai! Don't get slap too hard by her."  
  
"What? How did you?" questioned Kai.  
  
"I did a little research!" Giggled Koenma.  
  
Kai laughed at that, waved goodbye again then entered the air plane.  
  
"It's going to be quiet without those five around," sighed Yukina.  
  
"Not really!" said Botan, she then turned to Koenma and grabbed him by his neck collar, "spill it sir! What did you find out about him?"  
  
Koenma sweat due to Botan's grip and everyone one staring at him.  
  
------------------ (The plane.)  
  
Everyone was sleeping due to their excitement last night they couldn't sleep. Kuwabara had decided to remove his shoes, and socks.  
  
"Hey, you big ugly carrot head. Put your damn shoes back on, I'm suffocating over here," yelled some guy near Kuwabara.  
  
But Kuwabara was too tired to wake up. And the rest of the plane suffered the whole trip. Except for the Rekai Tanteis, they were used to Kuwabara's stinky feet.  
  
---------------------(Hogwart's school of Witchcraft, and Wizardry.)  
  
It was May 31st and the Hogwarts express was the school's station waiting for students to pack up their luggage get in so they can travel back to London.  
  
Harry and his four friends, Ron Weaseley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weaseley, and Emily Thorne, who were all from Gryffindor and had just finished packing their luggage and was about to board the train when.  
  
"Harry, may I see you for a moment?" asked Albus Dumbledore who surprisingly was standing at the station and not in his office as usual.  
  
Harry walked over to Dumbledore not knowing what was in store for him, "Yes professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Harry I need a favor."  
  
"Sure anything."  
  
"I thought you might say that."  
  
Harry's friend were wondering what they were talking about, but they thought they could find out later on the train.  
  
Then Hagrid came and started speaking to the four.  
  
"Ello. It seems that Arry is a little busy at the moment but so am I. Do yer mind saying goodbye ter him fer me?"  
  
"Sure." And with that Hagrid left in a hurry.  
  
"I wonder why he has to leave so fast? Usually he stays and hug Harry goodbye." Wondered Ron.  
  
After Hagrid had left, Harry came back to the group and boarded the train.  
  
-------------(Inside their compartment)  
  
there was an awkward silence. Harry was wondering which one would ask first.  
  
"What did Dumbledore tell you?" Shouted Ron.  
  
"Let's see how should I say this? Umm. There are foreign exchange students coming from Japan, and I am supposed to meet them right after I leave this train."  
  
"What?" Yelled Emily. "Don't they know that Voldemort is still after you?"  
  
Everybody in the room shuddered at the name. Ever since Harry had met the blue eyed girl in his first year, she had been the only one other than Harry to be brave enough to say that name. And he admired her for that.  
  
Unfortunately for Harry, Colin and Denise Creevey had poked their head into the compartment when Harry had mentioned about the exchange students, and they went off to tell everyone they knew.  
  
"Just my luck," moaned Harry.  
  
----------------------  
  
(Note: That Emily girl is a character I created, the same one in Kai's dream and the one he ditched for five years.)  
  
----------------------- (The airport.)  
  
All five had gotten off the plane and moved onto the London streets. Kurama spotted a taxi and they moved toward it. Luckily it was big enough to fill all five of them.  
  
Hiei had refused to enter the thing and be cramped but was forced by Kurama.  
  
Ten minutes of driving and sight seeing led the team to King Cross station. Hiei pointed out a bathroom meaning he has to go. But everyone else had a different idea.  
  
"Good job Hiei, now we have a place to change into our uniforms," said everyone.  
  
"No that's not what I meant I have to go, Now!" squirmed Hiei, but since he was the last one to get there he had to wait in line with a very sad expression.  
  
----------------------- (Platform nine and three quarters)  
  
Harry and his four friends exited the platform and entered the muggle world. His eyes scanned around and saw four boys standing near a corner wearing some very weird uniforms.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
One had his hair all the way back, he must have used a whole bottle of hair gel.  
  
Another one was a complete red head. I couldn't tell whether if it was a boy or a girl.  
  
The next one was also a red head, but much bigger.  
  
And finally there was a spikey haired boy with a bandanna. He was a little shorter than the others, but had an expression that said 'touch me and die.'  
  
Wait a minute, Professor Dumbledore said that there would be five students one seems to be missing.  
  
I turned to my right and saw a man and a woman in a car pulled up.  
  
Emily turned to face me and said, "Looks like my parents are here, I'll have to talk to your new friends when we get back to Hogwarts."  
  
Then she hugged me and left smiling. I blushed as she did that.  
  
End of POV  
  
Normal POV  
  
Ginny saw what Emily just did and got a little angry. She decided to look at the exchange students to forget about her emotion. But when another boy wearing the same things as the other four showed up carrying five bags at the same time; made Ginny blushed out of control.  
  
Kai threw all the bags to their rightful owners and yelled, "Why the hell did I have to carry all of your baggages?"  
  
"Because you went to the bathroom twice and took too long," answered Yusuke.  
  
Harry and the three remaining friends walked over to five to welcome them to the country.  
  
"Hello, you must be the exchange students, I'm Harry Potter welcome to England."  
  
"Hi, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, The big guy here is Kuwabara Kazuma, The red head is Suichii Minamino, He's male just in case you're wondering. Little porcupine with the bandanna is Hiei Jaganshi. Last and certainly not least is the biggest party animal ever with extra hard hair and a head band is Kaijiri. Call him Kaito for short."  
  
"Don't you have a last name?" questioned Hermione right after Yusuke has finished.  
  
"No!" answered everyone but Kai.  
  
"Yes! My last name is Edwards, Kaijiri Edwards."  
  
"?" The four.  
  
"You never told us you had a last name." said Kuwabara, "Okay maybe you did, I must have forgotten."  
  
"No he never told us before," told Hiei.  
  
"That's because none of you ever bothered to ask."  
  
"Well, that's true. We never did ask." Said Yusuke.  
  
"What's important now is where to stay," said Kurama, "Harry, where are we staying?"  
  
"Don't you guys have a place to stay?" ask Harry.  
  
"No! We thought we had to follow you," replied Kurama.  
  
"Well I can't take you guys back to the Dursleys they'll freak."  
  
Luckily Ron had stepped in.  
  
"Why don't you guys come home with us? Our place isn't big but it'll fit everyone, including you Harry."  
  
"I guess we have a place to stay then." Said Kurama.  
  
"No!" Yelled Kai.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"I mean, I can't leave, I have to stay in London. I have to do something please let me stay, I need at least a day."  
  
The guys talked it over and took about five minutes arguing about some kind of decision.  
  
"allright Kai we have made a decision. Since Koenma said that we must supervise you at all time Kurama will be staying with you in London, you have one day, get it over with then come to the weaseley's alright?"  
  
"That's all I need." Answered Kai very happy indeed.  
  
--------------------- (Kurama, and Kai in the streets.)  
  
Kai and Kurama were walking down the streets of London. And Kai was yelling "Ow," for the fiftieth time.  
  
"How many times have your ass been grabbed?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Fifty nine times already." Replied Kai, "How about you?"  
  
"A hundred and three."  
  
Suddenly Kurama placed a hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Kaito tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Kai sighed, "Promise you won't tell anybody?"  
  
"of course."  
  
Over the years Kurama was not known to be a liar, so Kai decided to trust him.  
  
"Follow me," said Kai.  
  
They continued walking toward a very large house. Almost a mansion. Outside the house there was a big sign saying: Thorne's Resident.  
  
"How did you know about this place?" asked Kurama.  
  
"A friend of mine was living here; it seems that she's still living here. She was my closes friend; you can say that she's my girlfriend."  
  
"Wait a minute. You've lived here before haven't you?"  
  
"I was found here, only after a few months or so I moved to New York."  
  
Kai turned to Kurama, and said, "Kurama I need your help. I'm no love doctor."  
  
(Kai explains how he know the girl.)  
  
"So let me get this straight. You knew this girl when she attended the same school as you in New York. After your stepfather died due to a heart condition you were left penniless, and decided to go to Japan."  
  
"Yeah. But that's barely the worst part. I promised her I'd be there for her eleventh birthday, but then, well you know what happened. I completely forgot about her until Koenma said that we were going to London."  
  
"hmm. I don't blame you that car did kill you." Said Kurama.  
  
"What do you suggest I say to her? I've been thinking all night long trying to come up with the perfect apology."  
  
"Hmm. How about we spy on her? See how she's doing first?" suggested Kurama.  
  
------------------------- (And so they spied on her.)  
  
Kai and Kurama snuck through the gate and went near the window. There they saw the girl, blonde hair, pale blue eyes heading to her room upstairs.  
  
Kurama's eyes widen, "That's the girl?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Gorgeous ain't she?" Kai said in return.  
  
"No. That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what?" questioned Kai.  
  
"That's one of Harry's friends. I saw her came out of the platform with Harry, you know what this means. She's attending Hogwarts."  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Ask Kai.  
  
"I am sorry Kai but this means you can't tell her the whole truth.," said Kurama.  
  
"Can I at least tell her who I am?" Asked Kai?  
  
"Alright, but make sure she don't get her hand on anymore information than that, understand?"  
  
Kai stepped up to the door nervously, while Kurama went to hide in the bushes.  
  
------------------  
  
Emily heard the door rung and went down from her room. She peeked through the eye hole and saw an unfamiliar face. She opened the door and saw Kai standing there shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Hello, who are you? Is it really that cold?" asked Emily.  
  
Kai was still shaking, and he found that he can't talk. He snapped out of it when a rock hit the back of his head, really hard.  
  
"Um, Uh. Are, are you Emily Thorne?"  
  
"Yes I am how did you know?" Emily then looked at what he was wearing, "Oh....... You must be a foreign exchange student. Did Harry send you?"  
  
Kai paused for a second and looked at the girl's face. She was smiling, symbolizing that she was happy. 'maybe telling her right now might not be such a good idea.'  
  
"Uh, yeah. Harry sent me to tell you that the foreign exchange students are staying at the Weaseley's for the summer."  
  
"Really? Well thanks for telling me."  
  
After that Kai ran away before she could even ask for his name.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"What happened? Why didn't you tell her."  
  
"um, I thought that telling her right after she just got back from school might not be such a good idea." Said Kai nervously.  
  
"Let me guess," Kurama eye Kai, "you chickened out didn't you?"  
  
"I'm so ashamed of myself. Say! How'd you know?"  
  
"Let's just get back to the Weaseleys."  
  
That's it, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written.  
  
R&R please. 


	4. Diagonal Alley

Hello. The last chapter was wrong. So I had to delete it and edit it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kai and the plot.  
  
------------------  
  
After Kai had ran away from Emily's house he and Kurama were walking back to King Cross station where they are supposed to be picked up by Percy.  
  
"So we wasted a whole day huh?" said Kurama in his usual calm expression.  
  
"I said I was ashamed of myself, isn't that enough punishment," Kai walked with a sad expression over his face.  
  
"So, why did you chicken out again?" asked Kurama.  
  
"At first I thought that telling her who I am would be easy. But then after I saw how happy she was, I just couldn't bear to tell her that I ditched her for five years, and now I'm back."  
  
"Yeah that happens a lot" said Kurama trying to comfort Kai, "having second thoughts about what we are about to do, I mean."  
  
The two continued walking and soon they arrived at King Cross station. Kurama saw some sort of English fast food place near the station called 'Carl's Jr.' and asked, "Say, since our ride won't arrive for another fifteen minutes. You want to get something to eat?"  
  
Kai's stomach decided to answer for him by giving a deep growl. Kai blushed and grabbed his tummy.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," snickered Kurama.  
  
The two walked over to the Carl's Jr. and entered.  
  
"Kaito, you used to live here, what do you think is good?" asked Kurama since he wasn't accustom with English food.  
  
"You gotta try the number three, spicy chicken sandwich."  
  
"Allright then, we'll take two number three please."  
  
"That'll be $8.99 sir, um mam."  
  
Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, only to find that it was fill with yens.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot to exchange our money. Yens are no good here."  
  
And so the two walked out of Carl's Junior, and back to King Cross station.  
  
After fifteen minutes of waiting Percy arrived driving a regular car.  
  
"So you two are from Japan?" said Percy trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yes we are," Both Kurama and Kai replied at the same time.  
  
"Your English sounds pretty fluent. I thought that I might need to start using hand signals."  
  
"I was taught English back in the eighth grade, everyone in my school was." Said Kurama.  
  
"And I have always known English. It is actually my primary language." Said Kai.  
  
"Really? I wondered how you ended up in a Japanese magic school?"  
  
Neither Kai nor Kurama decided to answer that. So the rest of the drive was silent.  
  
------------- (the burrow)  
  
Kai and Kurama looked outside the window and saw the Burrow,  
  
"Whoa! Nice place you got here," Both Kurama and Kai complemented.  
  
Percy smirked, 'these guys must not be used to the finer things in life.'  
  
After Kurama and Kai got their luggage from the car they went into the burrow. When they stepped in they saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and surprisingly enough Hiei. All three were helping Mrs.Weasely set up dinner.  
  
Mr.Weasely came out from a room and shook the two's hands.  
  
"Hello, welcome to our home," greeted Mr.Weasely.  
  
"We are honored to be in your home Mr.Weasely," Kai said in return.  
  
"Oh no, the honor is ours, it is not everyday that we get to meet wizards from the Eastern side of the world."  
  
Ron and Ginny stepped into the room and greeted them as well, "Hello. We haven't been properly introduced at the station yet. My name is Ron, and this is my sister Ginny."  
  
Ginny blushed when she saw Kai smiling at her.  
  
"Everyone! Dinner is ready." Called Mrs.Weasely  
  
"Come, we will talk more after dinner." Said Mr.Weasly.  
  
-------------------- (After dinner and desert: They were having pumpkin pie by the way.)  
  
"So, what kind of wands do Eastern wizards use?" questioned Mr.Weasely.  
  
"Wands?"  
  
"Yes wands, you'll need it in order to cast a spell don't you?"  
  
"Oh no, eastern wizards are quite different sir." Answered Kurama. "We don't use wands. Instead we use our body to generate our magic."  
  
"Your body? How is that possible?" asked Percy.  
  
"Well for example. *Kurama pulled out a seed.* this is the seed of a rose. *He gripped it tightly transferring his ki into It.* and whalla."  
  
Kurama opened his hand and the seed started transforming into a beautiful red rose.  
  
Everyone in the room except the Rekai Tanteis gasped at the rose. (They are gasping because he didn't use a wand.)  
  
"Well that was some show. But I am afraid it is almost time for bed don't you think?" said Mrs.Weasely.  
  
"Aw mom, we are 16 now, can't we stay up until at least ten?"  
  
"I agree with your mother Ron, we have been running around all day today," said Kurama eyeing Kai, who immediately looked away.  
  
"Say, where did you guys go today anyway?" Yusuke asked Kai.  
  
"To visit an old friend, now leave me alone," replied Kai  
  
"Really Kaito? You have a friend living in London? Is it a he or a she?"  
  
"GRRR. Leave me alone, I'm tired."  
  
"Come on Kaito, just tell me the gender," begged Yusuke. "Is it a girl? It is isn't it? Is she cute? Are you too going out?" questioned Yusuke one after another.  
  
"ARGG! Kurama! Cover his mouth with vines will ya?" Yelled a very tired and angry Kai.  
  
"Okay I'll be quiet." Yusuke said immediately.  
  
And that ends the night.  
  
Well during the night, Yusuke was snoring in his sleep. Unbeknown to him something had opened the door and entered the room. It snuck up to his bed and neared his face it raised it's weapon then jabbed it down quietly.  
  
*Yawn.* Yusuke was actually the first to wake up. There were two other persons sleeping in beds next to his; Ron and his sister Ginny.  
  
And soon nature called. Yusuke walked to the bathroom, and look into the mirror, and as soon as he does so,  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kai and everyone else in the house had just woken up from the scream. Kai seems to be the only one smiling at the moment.  
  
Everyone ventured to the bathroom and saw Yusuke stomping out.  
  
"That was an unbelievably cruel joke man!" Yusuke yelled at Kai's direction.  
  
"Stop being annoying then." Kai said flatly.  
  
Everybody looked at Yusuke's face and laughed. 'I'm annoying don't kiss me' was written in black ink on Yusuke's face.  
  
He turned around and entered the bathroom to wash it off.  
  
-----------------  
  
(And so for the next two months things have been the same almost everyday. Each and every morning the Rekai Tanteis got up extra early, and go outside to beat some hardcore training into Kai. Then they would come back in for breakfast. Kai was usually seen with his clothe dirtied in the morning. Everyone had wondered about that. Then it would time for helping Mrs.Weasely with her work until lunch and after that The Rekai Tanteis had to catch up on their studies since the missed out on five years.)  
  
Two months later,  
  
It was breakfast time at the burrow and there was only two weeks left until school started, and everyone was expecting their list for books and equipments required for the sixth year to come in at any moment.  
  
That morning during breakfast Errol the owl came in and crashed at the breakfast as usual. But this time he carried a letter from Hogwarts.  
  
(You know the rest; they read the list and decided to go to Diagon Alley the next day.)  
  
"Hey Ron, why don't you owl Hermione, and Emily to meet us at Diagon Alley tomorrow." Suggested Harry.  
  
Kai froze at the mention of Emily. 'Shiet, she's gonna be there. I am so screwed.'  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
--------------------- (The next day.)  
  
The five transfers were wearing their Rekai's school of Magic robes while the Weasely's were wearing their normal everyday wizard clothing's.  
  
Mrs.Weasely started to explain to the five how floo powder works.  
  
"Wait. We have to walk into the fire?" ask Yusuke.  
  
"Yes, don't worry. It won't burn. It's charmed. Watch Ron and you'll see."  
  
Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fire place dropped it and said, "Diagon Alley!" He then was engulfed in a green flame and disappeared.  
  
"Whoa!" said the five.  
  
"All right, when we get to Diagon Alley we'll head to Gringotts and exchange your money then we'll go shopping is that what you have planned?" Asked Mrs.Weasely.  
  
"Okay! How about you Kai wanna go next?" asked Mr.Weasely.  
  
"Sure why not? I gotta go sooner or later."  
  
Kai grabbed the floo powder and stepped into the fire place, he dropped it and said, "Diagonal Alley." Green flames engulfed him, and he disappeared.  
  
"Did he say Diagonal Alley?" questioned Mr.Weasely  
  
"I'm afraid he did." answered Mrs.Weasely.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kai fell out of the fire place and was covered in dust. He stood up and brushed himself, then looked around. There were people coming in and out carrying sacks with the dollar signs on it. But there were also little impish creatures, almost the size of a leprechaun.  
  
'This must be that bank called Gringotts.' Thought Kai.  
  
Kai walked over to a counter along the way, people and the little creatures were staring at him and the weird robe he was wearing.  
  
He walked over to a desk with one of those creatures sitting there writing something.  
  
"Yes?" asked the creature.  
  
"Whoa, you can talk?" Kai was surprised.  
  
"Of course I can talk. I'm a goblin, now what do you want?"  
  
"Um, I'd like to make a new account, but my friends are bringing the money in a moment. So can I just fill out all the forms now?"  
  
"All right then, what is your name?" asked the goblin.  
  
"Edwards, Kaijiri Edwards," answered Kai.  
  
The goblin looked up and raised an eyebrow, "are you related to professor Julius Edwards?"  
  
"Yeah. I was. How did you know about him?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? He's one of the many famous wizards in this world."  
  
"He was a wizard?" Kai asked with interest.  
  
"Well the point is, since you are related to him you won't need to open a new account."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Kai.  
  
"Scringe!" The Goblin called, and soon another goblin came from a large door. "Scringe, take this boy to vault number five and have him test it out."  
  
"Yes sir, you follow me," he pointed to Kai.  
  
With interest Kai followed the goblin called Scringe down to a tunnel, after about two minutes of walking, they arrived at an underground cavern lighted by torches. (they didn't need the cart because they only need to reach vault 5)  
  
Scringe led Kai to a very big vault with the number five on top of it.  
  
"Run your finger down the middle of the door. If you truly were related to Edwards then the door will open up."  
  
Kai did as told and the vault slowly opened up revealing mountains and mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins.  
  
Both of their mouths dropped from the sight.  
  
"Umm, sir take what you need."  
  
"Say, do you have a wagon?" asked Kai.  
  
------------------ (Where the weaseleys and the team are.)  
  
"Oh great, where should we start looking for him?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I hope he didn't turn up in Knockturn alley," Muttered Harry.  
  
The Weasleys wre worried indeed, but the four transfers knew that Kai could take care of himself, they are just afraid that if anything were to happen they'd be blame for it.  
  
They were lost and don't know where to look, but familiar friends are always good faces to see.  
  
"Harry, Ron!"  
  
Everyone turned to see two girls running toward them; Hermione, and Emily.  
  
"Hermione you made!" yelled Ron as he hugged his girlfriend.  
  
"Hello Harry, thanks for the message," said Emily.  
  
"Message?" questioned Harry.  
  
Just then they all heard a ring tone. Kurama dug into his pocket and found his cell phone. He flipped it open and answered the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
(This is a phone call so I'll switch to a new kind of quote.)  
  
Kurama: Hello?  
  
Kai: Hey Kurama. Where are you?  
  
Kurama: Kai? Thank goodness you were able to reach us.  
  
"It's Kai he's okay." Kurama said to everyone else. They all let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Kurama: Kai where are you?  
  
Kai: I am in front of Gringotts where are you?  
  
Kurama: Gringotts? We are in front of the ice cream shop 1/3 of a mile from Gringott's gates. Stay right there we're coming.  
  
Kai: No wait! You guys stay right there I'm coming.  
  
And with that Kai cut the connection.  
  
"He hung up on me." Said Kurama to the others.  
  
"He's in front of Gringotts right? Let's go." Said Yusuke.  
  
"No, he told us to wait here."  
  
"But don't you kids need to exchange your money?" asked Mrs.Weasely.  
  
"I know, Kaito must have something up his sleeves." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh by the way," started Harry, "Guys this is Emily, also a student at Hogwarts. Emily this is Yusuke, Suiichi, Kuwabara, and Hiei."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Emily shook all their hands, except for Hiei.  
  
Just then, "Hey guys! Help me out here, these bags are extremely heavy."  
  
They all turned to see Kai dragging a wagon with two very, very big bags with dollar signs on it.  
  
They all ran over to Kai to help him out. He put the wagon down and opens one of the bags and revealing the treasures inside.  
  
"Guys, today all shopping is on me."  
  
"Kaito, where did you get this?" asked Kurama looking shocked at the gold.  
  
"Let's just say that.......... My father has kept some secrets from me," told Kai.  
  
"Hello," Emily stepped up to greet Kai. "I never got your name."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. Um, my name is Kai, Kaijiri Edwards but my friends call me Kaito." Kai blushed, knowing exactly what she might say next.  
  
The four other Rekai Tanteis snickered at Kai's statement.  
  
"What a coincidence," shouted Emily, "You have the exact same name as a friend of mine."  
  
"Really? Do you see a resemblance?" Kai decided to play with her mind.  
  
"Oh no, you and him are two very different persons."  
  
Kurama snickered at that.  
  
"Okay! Now that we have all the money we'll need, let's go shopping," said Kai trying to break up the conversation between him and his dream girl. (I emphasize the dream part.)  
  
"All right," yelled Ron, and Harry Simultaneously.  
  
"No," Mrs.Weasely stopped the two, "First we have to get all your books and equipments required for the sixth year." (Except for Ginny she's in the fifth year.)  
  
"Aww," moaned everyone.  
  
----------------- (They don't need to stop at Flourish and Blotts.)  
  
First stop was Olivanders, Everyone entered to see what wands would the foreigners get.  
  
Olivander stepped out from the back and for the first time he was actually sad to see the five.  
  
"We're here for our first wands sir," said Kurama.  
  
"Oh no, I am afraid I don't have wands for you five." Said Olivander sadly, "Professor Dumbledore has paid me a visit, and he said that you five would provide the core for your wands."  
  
"We would provide it?" asked Kurama. "Oh, you must mean our hair."  
  
Olivander still looked UN sured.  
  
"Guys get cutting," Kurama plucked a strand of his red hair and gave it to Olivander. Everyone except Kai plucked a hair of their own and handed to Olivander.  
  
"I'll need your hair as well, if you want your wand," said Olivander.  
  
"My hair?" Kai ask nervously, "Um I don't think so."  
  
"*sigh* Mr.Olivander, Do you have a pair of scissors?" asked Kurama.  
  
-----------------  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were holding a struggling Kai while Kurama is trying to cut out a strand of his hair.  
  
"OWWWWWW! Hurry up, just cut the strand already." Yelled Kai.  
  
"Arg, I'm trying, how did you hair get so hard?"  
  
"Ask Yusuke, he played that joke on me."  
  
"Hey, how was I supposed to know that your head was allergic to hair gel?" said Yusuke trying to defend himself.  
  
The weasely's and everyone else watching were pink from laughter.  
  
-------------- (Outside.)  
  
Kai and everyone else were walking away from Olivanders, and heading toward the book shop.  
  
"Ow, my head is aching," said Kai while rubbing his hair.  
  
"I'll try and find a potion to soften it up for you when we get to Hogwarts," said Kurama.  
  
"Thanks, Suiichi,"  
  
"Olivanders said that our wands will be waiting at Hogwarts, so it looks like we won't be able to practice any of the spells in the mean time."  
  
"Big deal," Hiei said.  
  
-------------------- (The book shop)  
  
They entered the book shop and found it unusually crowded with-------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- (I'm making you wait in suspense.) ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
women.  
  
All around them were women huddling together, all trying to squeeze their way into the back of the shop.  
  
"Um, I'm going to step outside and go to the broom shop now," said Mr.Weasely with a nervous smile.  
  
Everyone else stayed, Hermione had gone toward a section of the book shop to see what was going on. Everyone else decided to stay.  
  
A moment later, Hermione came back looking very excited.  
  
"Everyone! Gilderoy Lockhart is here! He just recovered his memories and now he's signing autographs in this shop." She yelled excitedly.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Emily, "Then what are we doing here? We should be up at his desk."  
  
Even Ginny was excited, and they three love crazed girls dragged the boys all the way back to the back of the shop and to the front of Gilderoy's desk.  
  
There sat Gilderoy smiling his famous smile and signing books after books handed to him.  
  
"Hello Lockhart!" said Harry coldly.  
  
Gilderoy looked up from his desk and saw Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter! Is that you?" asked Gilderoy, "I haven't seen you since your second year, my you've grown, and how old are you my boy? Sixteen?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sixteen." Gilderoy grabbed him by the arms and pulled him close. "How about a picture for the press?"  
  
The picture was taken and left Harry in a state of temporary blindness.  
  
Gilderoy looked over to the five Japanese looking boys. Well one of them looked like a girl.  
  
"Say Harry, are the rumors I've been hearing true?" asked Gilderoy eying the Rekai Tanteis.  
  
"*Sigh.* Yes they are foreign exchange students." Said Harry.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the five, all the girls swoon over them, well except for Kuwabara. (He's hideous.)  
  
Gilderoy stepped over to the five, "Hello, welcome to the western side of magic."  
  
"Thank you," said the five Rekai Tanteis, and they bowed.  
  
"How about a picture for the press?" the light flashed and the five were also left with temporary blindness.  
  
"Since it is such an honor to have our foreign guest here today I will tell everyone one in this shop here, that I Gilderoy Lockhart will be commanding officer of Hogwart's defense and security, this year." As soon as he had finished that every women and girl in the shop went wild with screams.  
  
After that the press asked the Rekai Tanteis questions after questions not even giving them time to give an answer.  
  
The Weasely, Harry, Hermione, and Emily were trying to get to them but found that it was useless.  
  
"Kai........ Cause a distraction already." Ordered Kurama desperately trying to get away from the press.  
  
Kai snapped a finger and a vase that was on Lockhart's desk suddenly burst into millions of pieces causing everyone to look.  
  
The five hurried outside from the shop along with the Weasely and the rest.  
  
"Here boys." Said Mrs.Weasely handing the five their books, "I got them for you while you were being glomped by the press."  
  
"Thank you Mrs.Weasely."  
  
"Say boys, do you want to get a pet?"  
  
"No, I have Ekichi." Said Kuwabara, "Is there a musical shop around here? I need a new drum set."  
  
"I'll get a pet." Said Kai and Kurama simultaneously.  
  
"What about you Yusuke?"  
  
"Nah, besides I already have Puu." (You left him/me behind you morone.)  
  
"Alright then, Emily why don't you take them to the pet shop? After that meet us at the musical store." Said Mrs. Weasely.  
  
"All right then come on guys,"  
  
-------------------- (  
  
Alright I'm taking a break.  
  
R&R please. 


	5. step1 complete & no tv

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kai, Emily, Baxter, and Julius Edwards. Oh and the plot too.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kai and Kurama have followed Emily to the pet shop while Kuwabara and the others have gone to the musical shop.  
  
--------------------- (The pet shop.)  
  
The three entered the pet shop and found mostly owls. There were some other animals such as dogs, cats and frogs but mostly owls.  
  
"Umm, Emmy?" started Kai, "I mean, Emily? Why are there so many owls?"  
  
"Well, owls are actually the most useful creature known to the wizarding world. They act as delivery creatures. The pet shop is just place where you can buy a carrier for most people."  
  
"Really?" asked Kurama obviously impressed.  
  
"Well let's look around." Suggested Kai.  
  
They looked around for a while, but neither Kai nor Kurama are interested in owls or cats, not to mention frogs.  
  
Kai walked around still thinking that owls are unfit for being servants. But then he heard a racket near the other bird sections. Kai looked over and saw a silver falcon flying all over the place causing all kinds of destruction and pulling on people's hair. It then spotted Emily's head and attacked. She tried to get away but the falcon kept on following and grabbing with its long talon. Kai stepped in trying to calm the beast down.  
  
"Whoa stop, stop!" as soon as Kai said 'stop.' The majestic bird flew over and landed on his shoulder.  
  
The owner of the shop ran over panting trying to talk to Kai, "Looks like you stopped it, please just take the darn thing. I'll let you have it for free of charge."  
  
"Thanks." Said Kai walking away smiling, with Emily beside him still afraid to go near the bird.  
  
The two went over to the fox section finding Kurama just paying the clerk, he was now holding a black fox. (Figures.)  
  
"Hey, nice falcon you got there what'd you name him?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I don't know, I was thinking of something like Talon," answered Kai. "What do you think?"  
  
"Perfect name for a falcon, my fox here will be named Krurone."  
  
--------------------- (They traveled to the musical shop.)  
  
The three entered the musical shop and saw Kuwabara picking out a set of drums while Yusuke and Hiei were trying out some new electric guitars.  
  
"Talon attack the grease head," Kai whispered to his falcon, and it obeyed his command. Talon flew over to Yusuke and started picking Yusuke's hair with its talons.  
  
"Kai, please control that bird of yours." yelled Mrs.Weasely. "Okay kids, now it's time to go shopping for dress robes."  
  
"Why do we need dress robes?" (He's already wearing a dress.)  
  
"For the Yule ball of course." Said Mrs.Weasely.  
  
After the long day of shopping everyone except for Emily and Hermione went back to the burrow to rest.  
  
----------------- (September 1st.) The last two weeks went as usual, only that the Rekai Tanteis decided to check out some American music bands. They found a soft rock music band called the 'Savage Gardens' and liked their singing. So they tried singing one of their songs over the two weeks. (Affirmation.)  
  
(Japanese's music is often soft. Soft rock goes with the band very well. I don't own Savage Gardens by the way.)  
  
Due to this, Ginny has been staring at Kai even more now. However the idiot never notice, when everyone else had, even Yusuke.  
  
Well, the day has finally come, today was the day they all board the Hogwarts express and return to school. For the Rekai Tanteis it would be their first time at the school.  
  
Everyone else was getting their stuff into the Weasely's new car that had been bought by Kai as a gift. Kurama and Kai had finished packing their luggage in already and decided to talk a little bit before they step into the car.  
  
"So Kurama, what do you think I should do about the Emily situation?" asked Kai in a very listening mode.  
  
"Okay, I've come up with a plan," said Kurama excitedly, "I think you should win her heart as the new you first, and then spill the beans."  
  
Kai's mouth was wide open, "You must be kidding me. I am trying to tell her something, and you're suggesting that I should hit on her?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the perfect way, make her interested in you first and then tell her the horrible truth I guarantee you that way she'll take it easier."  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?" question Kai un assured.  
  
"I'm sure; I learned a few things from being chased by women all my life." Joked Kurama.  
  
"Are you sure she won't recognize me?"  
  
"Kaito, you were a complete workaholic and now look at you; you are the biggest party animal I have ever met."  
  
"Yeah, that is a big change. And not just internally."  
  
"Now there is just one thing that you have to do,"  
  
"What?" asked Kai?  
  
"Put on your face,"  
  
Kai smiled and made his eye dreary, it was the face that says, I am so relaxed. Work can wait till later.  
  
"There you go, just be your new self and have fun at Hogwarts," suggested Kurama.  
  
"Even if it means exposing myself as a slob?" questioned Kai.  
  
"Even if it means exposing yourself as a slob." Said Kurama now in his usual manner.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke ran out of the door being chased by Talon.  
  
"Ahh, get your bird away from me Kaito." Demanded Yusuke.  
  
Kai whistled and Talon stopped killing Yusuke and flew to his shoulder.  
  
"Why'd it attack you? I didn't tell it to do so," said Kai.  
  
"I don't know I just tried to put it into its cage, and the thing went ballistic."  
  
"Talon doesn't go into cages; he's one of nature's bold spirits."  
  
"Well it would've been good to know before hands" complained Yusuke.  
  
After the incident they all went into the car and drove to King Cross station.  
  
------------ (King Cross station.)  
  
"Goodbye, Ginny have a good year. I'll miss you," said Mrs.Weasely as she pecks Ginny on her cheek for the tenth time.  
  
"Aw, mummy," pleaded Ginny, "I'm fifteen, not in public."  
  
Ron snickered at Ginny's cry, but then backfired when Mrs.Weasely hugged him.  
  
"Thank you for everything Mr. and Mrs.Weasely," thanked the Rekai Tanteis and they bowed.  
  
"It was a pleasure, have fun now," Mrs.Weasely waved as the five foreigners enter the portal.  
  
She then turned to Harry and Ron, "Now, I don't want to hear anything on the papers about trouble at Hogwarts because of the two of you. Understand?"  
  
"Yes mam," answered the two.  
  
"Have a good year then, goodbye you two."  
  
Ron and Harry then entered the portal and into platform nine and three quarters.  
  
------------------  
  
Hermione and Emily were already in their compartments when everyone else had just arrived at the station. The two decided to save a compartments to fit everyone. (Each compartment hold up to nine people. Eight if Kuwabara's sitting.)  
  
The Rekai Tanteis arrived at the platform and looked at the train.  
  
"Pretty nice train huh?" asked Ron who had just come from the portal.  
  
"Pretty impressive," Answered Kuwabara, "I like the color, it looks cool."  
  
The other four Rekai Tanteis sweat dropped at Kuwabara's comment, for they were complementing its size, not color.  
  
Everyone at the station was staring at them. Partly because the four guys were very charming, and partly because they all heard had of the rumors.  
  
"Kaito you know what to do," said Kurama as he, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei leave their cart and enter the train.  
  
Kai let out a tired sigh and drag all five carts away to put them on the train. Harry and Ron had seen that and were a little curious why Kai had to do all the work.  
  
(If he don't they'll tell Koenma.)  
  
Kai was now loading up everyone's luggage while listening to his head phones. When Draco Malfoy came over to talk to him, Kai didn't even notice anyone was around and ignored Malfoy without even knowing it. Because of that, Kai had just earned him his first enemy at Hogwarts.  
  
------------ (What Malfoy was saying to Kai.)  
  
"Hello, you look too old to be a first year, so that means you're an exchange student correct?" asked Malfoy.  
  
Kai just kept loading up the entire luggage while nodding his head to the music.  
  
(Note: Malfoy doesn't know what headphones are.)  
  
"Hello? I'm talking to you," Kai kept ignoring him without knowing.  
  
"I don't care if you're a transfer student; nobody ignores me when I try to befriend them. You just made your first mistake foreigner."  
  
Malfoy was going to continue on, but Kai finished loading the luggage and entered the train.  
  
------------------ (In the compartments,)  
  
Kai walked onto the train and looked into each and every compartment. In a lot of compartments he found girls smiling at him, gesturing him to come in, there's room. He usually sweat dropped and back out.  
  
He finally found the compartment that all his friends were sitting, bad news is there are no more seats. Kai was left standing.  
  
"Why don't we move all the way to the back? I'm sure that it will fit us all," suggested Hermione.  
  
Since Kai was left with no seat, they all moved to the very back of the train where there were more seats in one compartment.  
  
After they sat down Kai immediately fell asleep with his headphones on again.  
  
"He sleeps a lot doesn't he?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He deserves it after all the work he does," said Yusuke who was actually on Kai's side.  
  
"Really? What kind of work does he do?" asked Hermione again.  
  
"Um, well Kaito didn't really have any place to go when we found him, so we took him in; he's been trying to repay us." Lied Yusuke trying to hide the truth. (He meant Kai is tired from training.)  
  
'Idiot, he almost blew our cover,' thought Hiei.  
  
"Oh, Emily your parents, are they both magical?" asked Kurama trying to break up Kai's interrogation on Yusuke.  
  
"Actually no. Both my mom and dad are muggles I was really surprise when I got accepted."  
  
"Your parents must have felt the same way too," said Kurama.  
  
"Well, after my mom saw the letter she explained to me that her great uncle was a wizard,"  
  
"Really, that's quite interesting," said Kurama, but he was interrupted when all of a sudden Kai snapped awake and punched Kuwabara in the face.  
  
"Huh? Who pulled my hair?" Kai asked taking off his headphones.  
  
Yusuke was trying to keep from laughing but found it unsuccessful, "bwahahahahahaha! Ya punched him straight in the face."  
  
"Yusuke!" yelled everyone.  
  
"Talon, go get him," ordered Kai.  
  
Yusuke ran out of the compartment followed by Talon gliding after him. "Ahh! Get this stupid bird away from me."  
  
Hearing Yusuke calling him stupid caused Talon to let out a deafening screech that was heard by everyone on board.  
  
"Hey Suiichi, have you found a way to soften my hair up?" asked Kai.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Guess it's more waiting," after that Kai put his head phones back on, "Now leave me alone, I'm tired."  
  
Right after that Malfoy and his two goons walked in.  
  
"Hello Potter, Weasely, and,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Mudblood," said Malfoy with disgust. Then he looked at Emily, "Hello Emily, it's good to see you again I missed you over the summer." Malfoy bent down and took Emily's hand, and then he kissed it. This makes Kai go up in flames of anger.  
  
"Control yourself." Whispered Kurama, "Do you want her to find out this early?"  
  
Malfoy then looked over to Kai, "I am going to remind you that you just made an enemy."  
  
"Have we met?" Kai asked confused.  
  
"Were you death? I was yelling into your ears," shouted Malfoy.  
  
Kai was confused, "oh! I mustn't have heard you since I was listening to this," Kai pulled out his head phones.  
  
"What the f*ck are those?" yelled Malfoy.  
  
"Never heard of head phones?" asked Kai unable to believe what he had just heard.  
  
"Anyway why don't you new students come to the upper compartments? I'm sure you'll fit in just fine. You see, there won't be any mudbloods," said Malfoy eying Hermione.  
  
"Don't call me that Malfoy!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"I'll do whatever I please!"  
  
"Hey man, I don't know what you called her but it sounds like an insult," said Kai defending Hermione, "You'd better apologize."  
  
"It is an insult," shouted both Harry and Ron.  
  
"Apologize immediately," demanded Kai.  
  
"I will not apologize to a mud blood," shouted Malfoy as he grab Kai's bandanna from his head. Kai immediately stood up; Kuwabara and Hiei were going, "OOOHHHHHH!!!!!! You're gonna get it now!"  
  
(Yes Hiei said it as well.)  
  
"Heh! You wear this because you can't comb your hair? That's pretty pathetic." Insulted Malfoy.  
  
"Arg! It is a serious condition, but at least it ain't as pathetic as your face!" Kai shouted back.  
  
"That's it! Nobody insults me that way," shouted Malfoy as he and his two goons drew their wands.  
  
"Hey no fair!" shouted Ron, "They don't even have their wands yet."  
  
Just then Talon flew into the compartment, and landed on Kai's shoulders.  
  
Yusuke then appeared behind the three Slytherine and said, "Hi guys, what are you doing with your new friends?"  
  
"We are gonna beat the stuffing out of them," replied Kai.  
  
"All right, count me in," said Yusuke as he cracked his knuckles, he then grabbed Crabbed and Goyle and threw them outside.  
  
Kai quickly snatched back his bandanna and kicked Malfoy all the way to the other end of the train section.  
  
"Waoh! That was some kick," applauded Ron.  
  
"Talon!" called Kai, "Go get the blonde."  
  
Talon then flew over to Emily and start attacking her.  
  
Kai sweat dropped and reordered, "Talon stop! That's the smart blonde; go get the stupid blonde over there!"  
  
Talon stopped attacking Emily and flew over to Malfoy and started pecking him. His two goons soon joined him as they ran away.  
  
Emily had heard Kai's remark about her being the smart blonde and blushed a little. (She is smart. She attended the same prodigy school as Kai.)  
  
Kurama saw her, and thought, 'good job Kaito, you've completed step one. Make the girl blush at you. Now it's onto step two; build up the guts to ask her out.'  
  
----------------------------  
  
Kai was finally getting some sleep when his head phones suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hey, what's up? My head phones suddenly stopped." Complained Kai.  
  
"Oh we forgot to mention, Electronics don't work at Hogwarts," said Hermione.  
  
"Why?" asked Kurama,  
  
"To make sure that muggles satellites don't pick up Hogwarts in their radar."  
  
"What's a satellite?" asked Ron  
  
"I'll explain later Ron." Said Hermione.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Yusuke, "You mean TV won't work at Hogwarts either?"  
  
"No electronic works at Hogwarts."  
  
"No!!!!!!!" yelled Yusuke, Kai, and Kuwabara.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Finally they will reach Hogwarts in the next chapter. I'll update very soon.  
  
R&R Please. 


	6. That cat scares me

Well this chapter is based on the sorting ceremony, some humor in the common room and some new twist.  
  
---------------  
  
"Oh Man! I can't believe we're gonna be stuck for a whole year without no TV," complained Kuwabara.  
  
"Don't worry guys," said Hermione trying to comfort the three mourning ones. "Hogwarts is full of fun activities. I'm sure that once you see the school you won't even want to watch TV."  
  
"*sigh* I'm not so sure." Expressed Kai.  
  
Emily was giggling uncontrollably from what she had just heard.  
  
"You guys really can't live without TV?" laughed Emily.  
  
"It's my only escape from being chased by crazy fan girls, and harsh magic training," said Kai sadly, "Oh and partying is another option. But that takes money."  
  
"TV is my only escape from studying and fighting with Yusuke," said Kuwabara. (Kuwa's in college.)  
  
"TV is my only escape from being slapped around silly," said Yusuke while rubbing his cheek.  
  
Everyone was red with laughter, while Kurama and Hiei were red from embarrassment.  
  
"All right, it's time for us to change into our robes," said Hermione still a little stiffed from laughter, "we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon."  
  
"Awwww," moaned Kai. "Do I really have to wear that dress again?"  
  
"It's not a dress Kaito!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"But it looks like one, and it's not that easy to move in."  
  
Kaito kept on complaining about the robe, but then he was forced to wear it sooner or later. Everyone looked weird in the robe, except Hiei because he had always worn dress like cloaks.  
  
The Rekai Tanteis and the HP gang stepped outside last because they sat all the way at the end. Everyone was staring at them, partly because they weren't following the dress code. After they got out Talon immediately flew towards the school, "Hey Talon where are you going?" yelled Kai after his majestic bird.  
  
"Don't worry," said Harry, "Talon's probably going to rest in the school, you'll see him tomorrow when he delivers the mail."  
  
"Oh, I guess he deserves a rest," said Kai still a little worried about his falcon.  
  
Just then Hagrid came, "Okay first years come with me. The rest of you I'll see ya at the ceremony." (It's not easy to write Hagrid's ascent.)  
  
The Rekai Tanteis came toward a giant lake leading toward a castle filled with lights. They were all thinking, 'nice place.'  
  
And so Hagrid, the first years, and the detectives drifted across the lake. Hiei decided to stand up front like a captain. All the first years were thinking, 'this guy must have some issues.' (No one knows why he does that, if you're wondering.)  
  
After the boat ride Hagrid led them up a lot of stairs, toward a big door where professor McGonagall stood waiting. She looked at the five and bowed.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am professor McGonagall the transfiguration teacher."  
  
The Rekai Tanteis decided to bow back seeing that she was an elder to them. Well to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kai. But Kurama and Hiei decided to do the same thing.  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled seeing that the new protectors of Hogwarts were well mannered.  
  
"All right then. At Hogwarts there are four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherine, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. All of you will be sorted into a house; you will remain in that house for as long as you attend Hogwarts. The house you are sorted into will be like a family to you. Following rules and achieving standard procedures will earn you points. Breaking the rules and etc. will loose your house points."  
  
After all of that was explained McGonagall led all the students through the door and into the great hall where candles were floating candles, no ceiling, and students wearing witch hats were waiting. The Rekai Tanteis were in the lead, while all the first years were behind them. After McGonagall had stopped in front of the stool and a very old hat, the Rekai Tanteis were able to look upon an ancient old man sitting on the highest table in his hall. 'So this is the all powerful Albus Dumbledore.' Thought the Rekai Tanteis.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and talked to the entire school, "Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year we are honored to have five exchange students from the Rekai School of magic in Japan joining us." Professor Dumbledore paused to let all the clapping calm down. "Our guest will be sorted into the sixth year and will be taking classes in that level. Oh, and I almost forgot," said Dumbledore as he pulled out five boxes. "Our guest will need their wands if they're going to part take in school."  
  
Dumbledore picked up the first box and read, "Redwood 13 inches, along with extra hard hair?"  
  
Everyone except for Harry and his gang were confused. They've never heard of a core such as extra hard hair.  
  
"That would be muwah," said Kai as he approached Dumbledore and took his wand.  
  
"And might I say that your English is amazingly fluent. It's like you've been speaking it all your life," said Dumbledore while giving Kai a; I know your secret/ kind of look.  
  
"Uh yeah, what a thought huh?" smiled Kai nervously.  
  
"Um, next is ash wood 11 inches, along with black hair,"  
  
Hiei walked up and took the wand silently.  
  
"Oak wood 13 inches, along with greasy hair."  
  
"That's me," said Yusuke as he walked up and took the wand with a grin.  
  
"Sap wood 14 inches, along with red hair."  
  
"Thank you sir," said Kurama as he took the wand.  
  
"And lastly is an Oakwood 15 inch, along with orange hair."  
  
"All right my own wand," grinned Kuwabara.  
  
---------------------- (All the first years were sorted first then it will be the Rekai Tanteis turn.)  
  
"Now it will be our guest's turn," said Kurama as she read out the next name.  
  
"Edwards Kaijiri!"  
  
Kai stepped up and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.  
  
'Ah...... let's see. You have an interesting mind, many confusions I see. Now onto your personalities; hmm. A complete party animal I see.'  
  
'Why does everyone keep calling me a party animal?'  
  
'Because you are! Ravenclaw will be perfect for you but then again you're here undercover, guess I might as well do what I can to help.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat, as the Gryffindor table cheered.  
  
Kai immediately pulled off the hat and ran over to Gryffindor table and sat across from Emily and next to Ron.  
  
"Jaganshi Hiei,"  
  
Hiei walked up to the stool and sat down, the same process happened.  
  
'Slytherine is perfect for you. But you're undercover as well.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat.  
  
Hiei walked to the Gryffindor and sat with the group.  
  
"Minamino Suiichi,"  
  
'Again with the undercover? How many of these kids did Dumbledore hire?'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Kurama walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Kai, while all the girls from that table were cheering with excitement.  
  
'Great, just what I need.'  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara,"  
  
(You know what happened, same thing with Yusuke,)  
  
-------------------  
  
"Let the feast begin," yelled Professor Dumbledore as all sorts of food suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
"Whoa!" expressed the Rekai Tanteis.  
  
The feast went well, with Kai, Kuwabara and Yusuke pigging out while Kurama and Hiei were eating like gentlemen. Girls were trying to ask Kurama, Hiei, and Kai out. They all got either a; Not interested, get lost Ningen, or just got Ignored. Kai chatted up with Emily while every guy and girls were glaring at them. However Kai the idiot didn't notice.  
  
"So Kaito how did you first found out about your magical abilities?" asked Emily.  
  
"Oh, I was sort of an orphan at the time. Somehow I wondered to Japan, and my friends here took me in and let me attended school with them. Ever since then I had to wear this dress," said Kai.  
  
"I think the robe actually looks nice," said Emily.  
  
"Really?" smiled Kai, obviously he was getting somewhere.  
  
"All right its eight p.m. so it's time for bed everyone," ordered Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Let's go students," said some new prefect.  
  
They all went towards the stairs and started climbing toward their new house. Along the way Kai had ran into some of the paintings.  
  
"Whoa!" yelled Kai.  
  
Everyone looked.  
  
"Hey guys," started Kai, "you know those movies about haunted house when some one walk past a painting the eyes started looking at them? Well these guys are actually talking to me."  
  
"Really?" asked Yusuke interested.  
  
"Let's move along people they're only paintings," said the prefect.  
  
"This is starting to get pretty creepy." Said Kai shaking a little.  
  
*giggles* were heard from some of the girls in the back.  
  
-------------------- (Gryffindor Common room, Password is Turkish delights.) Hehehehehe.  
  
"All right guys get the stuff down into the common room," ordered Kai, while everyone in the whole Gryffindor house was watching them with interest.  
  
"Kaito weren't you listening? Electronics don't work here, there's not even an outlet," said Yusuke.  
  
"Don't worry I got it covered," said Kai with his lazy look.  
  
"All right you got a spell or something?"  
  
"Even better, just get the stuff down."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara dragged down some boxes and opened them in front of the common room. Out came a big screen plasma TV surround sounds, CD players and a satellite dish. All the wizards who have never been to the muggle world were watching with interest. And those have been were smirking because they know that it wouldn't work.  
  
"All right it's set up how are you gonna make it work?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Hehehehe," smirked Kai as he took out the cell phone that was given to him by Koenma.  
  
He pressed the speed dial button and waited.  
  
(this is a phone call.)  
  
Koenma: Hello?  
  
Kai: Hey Koenma what's up?  
  
Koenma: Hey!!!! So did you guys make it to Hogwarts?  
  
Kai: yeah we did. But right now I sorta got a little problem.  
  
Koenma: spill it.  
  
Kai: me and the guys are bored out of our wits and we need entertainment.  
  
Koenma: Oh no, not now! I got an escaped prisoner to deal with.  
  
Kai: Oh come on Koenma. We're suffocating here. Just connect the TV like this cell phone and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the month.  
  
Koenma: DEAL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(He cut the connection and the TV worked.)  
  
"Woohooo!" yelled the guys.  
  
Everyone was speechless. These students had actually made an electronic work on Hogwart's ground without a spell or even a wand.  
  
"How did you?" asked Hermione but was cut off by Kai jumping on the couch and fought with the other guys about who gets the remote.  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"No it's mine!"  
  
"Let go, Let go!"  
  
"ARGGGGG!"  
  
"Enough," yelled Kurama, "I'll be in charge of the remote."  
  
They turned the satellite's menu on and searched for new movies that just came out.  
  
"I want to see that!" ordered Hiei as he snatched the remote from Kurama and pressed select.  
  
We now see the 'The cat in the hat.' (hehehehehehhehehehehe hahahahhahahaha.)  
  
Everybody in the Gryffindor tower was laughing when the movie ends. Well everyone except Hiei. He was sitting on the couch grabbing his legs shaking.  
  
"That-cat-scares-me!" said Hiei while still shaking.  
  
"It's your fault for choosing the movie," said Kurama.  
  
"Get it away from me," yelled Hiei as he threw the remote really hard,  
  
We now see the remote flying directly at the screen and Kai jumping in front of it yelling "Noo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" in slow motion. The remote hit Kai in the head really hard and left a mark.  
  
"OW!" "That fricken hurts."  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Emily walking over to Kai still laughing a little.  
  
He blushed crimson red and said, "Yeah, I am fine," he quickly got up and looked at the screen. It was footages of Yusuke in the dark tournament.  
  
Kurama quickly turned off the TV before anyone noticed Yusuke was on the channel.  
  
"Okay everyone it's time for bed."  
  
"AWW!"  
  
They all went to their dorms to sleep for the night. Most of them were still wondering how these students have managed to pulled off that magic trick.  
  
Kai was still rubbing his head.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Finally they reach Hogwarts. I'll update soon.  
  
R&R please. 


	7. First day Part1

Ok, I didn't read the fifth book so I don't know most of the details. Forgive me but it's all I can do until I read the book.  
  
Maybe I'll rewrite the whole thing once I read the book. But that's too far in the future. Let's just stick to what we have for now.  
  
Oh and I might as well tell everyone who is reading that this story is going to have a sad ending. I thought since you're all laughing right now don't expect to do the same thing at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I created and the plot.  
  
Tonight would be the first night at Hogwarts. Kai had happened to be in the same dorm as Harry, Ron, and Neville.  
  
Kai had just settled into his new home for the next nine months, he had a changed into his pj's and was now holding a black shiny guitar in his hand.  
  
"Don't tell me you're gonna play that thing at this time of night," said Harry hoping that his first night at Hogwarts after three months would be peaceful.  
  
"Of course I am. How else will everyone get to sleep?"  
  
"I think they'll sleep just fine without that guitar," said Harry, "Besides how were you able to get that past the house elves any way?"  
  
"What are house elves?" asked Kai.  
  
"They're the ones who brought your stuff up here," replied Harry.  
  
"Hmm, maybe they don't check the bags."  
  
"Whether they check or not, I don't think that's allowed to be here." Harry said. However Ron and Neville didn't have the same idea as Harry.  
  
"That looks complicated how you play it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Can you teach me?" asked Neville even though he doesn't even know how the instrument sounds.  
  
"Sure I'll teach you sometime," smiled Kai.  
  
"Guys it's late. Ron you can ask about the guitar tomorrow, and Neville you have all year to learn. But if we don't get any sleep we'll be late for tomorrow," pleaded Harry.  
  
"I guess he is right. We'll have fun tomorrow, why don't you guys get some sleep."  
  
"OK!" said Ron and Neville simultaneously.  
  
*Sigh.........* 'they listen to him when he tell 'em to go to sleep.' Thought Harry.  
  
The moment that Kai had placed down his guitar something grabbed him and yanked him off his bed. A creature of some sort was trying to kill him.  
  
Kai knowing it wouldn't be wise to blow his cover this early decided to take out the thing quietly. There was a lot of thrashing going on behind Harry's back. He was too sleepy to notice anything. Everyone else was also sleeping the same way.  
  
*Punch.*  
  
*scratch.*  
  
"eowww." Muttered Kai silently.  
  
*Punch, punch, punch.*  
  
"Stop scratching me," ordered Kai silently to the thing.  
  
*scratch, scratch, scratch.*  
  
"-___-"gloomed Kai.  
  
*Smack, smack, smack.*  
  
The two warring ones then accidentally tripped outside a window that happens to be right near Kai's bed.  
  
The two fell down the Gryffindor tower and hit some rooftops that happens to be in the way.  
  
SPLAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
The thing lay flat on the ground and Kai floated down standing on its back.  
  
It immediately stood up and flipped Kai into the air. Kai landed and faced the thing straight in the face,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
"Hey, it's you," smiled Kai.  
  
"............"  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Kai continued smiling.  
  
"Uhh, did the part killing you ring any bells, you idiot?" shouted the creature.  
  
"Oh....... About that, sorry I insulted you, but that's no reason to try and kill me." Said Kai.  
  
"Arggh, don't you dare tell me what to do. You're just another filthy human now!"  
  
"Sigh....... I guess some people never change. So how'd you escaped anyway from your cell anyway?" asked Kai. (You have to have guessed it by now. It's his old singing cellmate.)  
  
"I'm not here to talk, I'm here for revenge." Yelled the former cellmate, as he lunged at Kai. Only to hit the dirt because he floated away.  
  
Kai started gathering his ki together and formed a mist of bright energy in his arm.  
  
"I've tried this attack on diamonds; even a substance that strong couldn't stand a chance. You're toast. Go quietly or you'll be turn into rubble," warned Kai, "your choice, you have five seconds."  
  
"Heh, you think you're the only one who's changed?" said the demon as he opened his mouth and spitted a handful of green acid at Kai's direction.  
  
"AHH!" yelled Kai as he quickly dodged the attack. Unfortunately he had also let go of the attack he was holding. It flew way up in the sky and landed in a section of Hogwarts' ground and blew up in a big white spark.  
  
"Some how I know I'm going to be blamed for this," sighed Kai.  
  
"RAAAARGGGGG!"  
  
Kai was in for another attack. But this time he barely had enough time to dodge it. Without further to do he covered his eyes and braced for impact.  
  
BONK!  
  
After a while and still no pain, Kai opened his eyes and saw his former cellmate on the floor flat on his face.  
  
Kai looked up a little and saw Botan in her pink Kimono and holding he oar in a whacking position.  
  
"Botan! What are you doing here?" asked Kai in surprise, "Never mind that you saved my life."  
  
"Oh,,,,,, it was nothing," Smiled Botan. "Besides I'm supposed to bring this fugitive back to prison."  
  
"Who would've thought he broke out of prison just to go after me because of a silly argument."  
  
"That's the reason with demons; they were born with hatefulness in their heart. Whereas humans are the exact opposite.  
  
"Thanks again Botan," said Kai.  
  
"Don't mention it. Just tell Kurama that the deal was still on."  
  
"What deal?" asked Kai, but before he could get an answer Botan had took the fugitive and disappeared.  
  
"My first night at Hogwarts wasted," sighed Kai.  
  
Suddenly someone from the castle came out and looked at the scene. A few big dents were made on the grass and Kai had floated onto a rooftop before he was seen. It was a young man in his early twenties. He seems to be dressed in the exact kind of robe expected from a wizard.  
  
"Nelson!" yelled a familiar voice. Out came Lockhart.  
  
"Nelson what are you doing over on this ground?" asked Lockhart.  
  
"Lockhart take a look at this," said Nelson.  
  
Lockhart came over and stood next to Nelson. In front of him was a medium crater, (Where they landed.) and a spot of green acid still boiling into the soil.  
  
"What could've done this?" asked Lockhart with his eyes rose, "it doesn't matter. We'll have to get this cleaned up before the students wake up."  
  
"Yes sir I'll get on it right away," said Nelson as he ran back into the castle while Lockhart stayed to examine the area longer.  
  
A few minutes later a group of newcomers arrived and started observing the scene. Meanwhile Kai was observing them on top of a rooftop.  
  
'So this must be the defense. Their ki is amazingly low no wonder Dumbledore needs us. Oh well, I just hope none of this traces itself back to me.'  
  
After the event Kai flew back into his dormitory and quickly got back into bed before any one notices.  
  
------------------- (Yusuke and Kuwabara's dorm, they were rooming with Seamus Finnegan. There were only three of them since Kuwabara's a little bit big.)  
  
The three were sound asleep. Kuwabara was holding Eikichi in his arms. The cat even in its sleep was trying to get away. Yusuke was drooling all over his pillow and muttering something about, "Yum, yum, die old hag, yum die."  
  
Suddenly Kuwabara bolted from his sleeping position still dazed and said, "Um, did I just sense an unusual high level of Ki here?"  
  
"No you idiot just go back to sleep," said Yusuke who was actually deep asleep.  
  
"Okay," and Kuwabara flopped down and snoozed again.  
  
---------------------- (Hiei and Kurama were rooming with Colin and Denise Creevey.)  
  
"Meow,"  
  
"Is someone there?" asked Hiei.  
  
Scared out of his wits Hiei pulled up the covers.  
  
--------------------- (Next morning.)  
  
The sun rose from the mountains and shined its rays upon Hogwarts' school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students woke up from their slumber and began getting ready. Well almost every one.  
  
---------------------- (Kai's dorm.)  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
"Wake up."  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
"WAKE UP!  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Finally how hard do you sleep?" asked Ron who was now wide awake from trying to wake up you know who.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Kai looking at his clock; his eyes were still a little blurry.  
  
"It's eight o'clock?" Kai immediately jumped out of bed. "Oh my god, late on my first day?"  
  
"Classes start in thirty minutes you have plenty of time," said Harry hoping to calm Kai down. Although he wouldn't have him sleeping again.  
  
"You guys are lucky," said Kai still sleepy, "I have to go to school at 7 in the morning in Japan."  
  
Kai then got up and went into the bathroom and took up fifteen minutes. Good thing Harry and everyone else had gotten ready before him and had gone down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
---------------------- (The Great Hall!)  
  
"So why do you think the kid's taking so long?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Probably trying to comb his hair," said Kurama.  
  
"Nah........." coohed everyone.  
  
Just then Kai entered the room with a comb in his hand.  
  
"What do you know?" said Yusuke stupefied, "he is combing his hair."  
  
The child at heart adult was desperately trying to comb his hair with a small teethed comb. It now seems to be stuck, and he was yanking it hard, despite the pain that was shown all over his face.  
  
Kurama let out a deep sigh and walked over to the suffering Kai. "Give me that," demanded Kurama as he yanked the comb from Kai's hair. Really, really hard.  
  
"OW! That hurts like hell," Complained Kai, "Please tell me you've found something to soften my hair."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
*Sigh.*  
  
Kai then came over and sat down at the Gryffindor table and started stuffing himself with pancakes while Ginny was trying to talk to him.  
  
"Hmm, haven't had this in a while," said Kai as he continued stuffing himself.  
  
"Hello Kaito did you sleep well last night?" asked Ginny.  
  
"uh-huh." Answered Kai.  
  
"Would you like to come with me and meet Hagrid later today?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Uh-huh," answered Kai again.  
  
"Great, I'm sure that you'll like him. Although I must ask you if you're fond of dogs?"  
  
"Uh-huh," answered Kai again.  
  
Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione and Emily were talking at the other end of the table.  
  
"Guys don't you think something's a little weird?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"No," replied Ron, "I don't think anything's wrong. What do you mean?"  
  
"Yeah what is it Hermione?" asked Harry a little worried at what she might say.  
  
"Well for one thing is that we didn't get introduce to our new DADA teacher yet. And Lockhart was supposed to be head of security but he wasn't even at the ceremony last night."  
  
"Yes, that is strange," assumed Emily.  
  
BAM!  
  
Everyone had stopped eating and looked over to the big door where Hagrid was now standing with a very shock expression.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and asks toward Hagrid's direction.  
  
"What is it Hagrid?"  
  
"I, I, I on't know how ter say this ser," Hagrid trembled, "well, the quidditch field. It's well it's gone."  
  
"What do you mean gone?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Well I arrived 'ere this mornin and the stadium was fine. Just that the field and all of them hoops have been replaced by a giant crater and rubble."  
  
Harry was absolutely wordless when he had heard what Hagrid had said. The quidditch field was one of the only things he had enjoyed at Hogwarts, and now it was gone.  
  
(Harry hates his classes, especially Snape's and his last five years weren't really peaceful.)  
  
Kai had also heard what Hagrid had said, along with everyone in the hall. They were all talking now some were freaking out at the moment. 'So that's where my attack landed.' Thought Kai smiling. 'wait a minute, wasn't I supposed to be on the quidditch team?'  
  
Kai's smile had turned wide eyed when he had thought of his orders by Koenma. The other four Rekai Tanteis glared at him knowingly.  
  
"Kaito," whispered Kurama in a sort of a roar. "Didn't we tell you not to practice that attack in Ningenkai?"  
  
"Yeah I know but it was an em-"Kai was cut off by more of Kurama's lecture.  
  
"We specifically told you that it should only be used in case of emergencies."  
  
"Yeah, and it was an em-" again Kai was cut off.  
  
"Besides why do you need to use any Ki at all?"  
  
(They're whispering in Japanese.)  
  
"Oh man, you must be the biggest idiot in this place," said Kuwabara with a stupid grin on his face. All four Rekai Tanteis looked at him with an eyebrow raised. They then continued glaring at Kai.  
  
Kurama was about to start another lecture but McGonagall interrupted them by handing out their schedules for the day.  
  
"We'll talk about this later," said Kurama as he took his schedules and started reading it.  
  
"But I," started Kai trying to explain himself, but he was cut off by Kurama again.  
  
"Later. We're attracting too much attention as it is."  
  
Colin and Denise Creevey actually eavesdropping on the Rekai Tanteis. They came up disappointed because they didn't understand a single word.  
  
All of the teachers were a little worried but then they saw the five foreign boys talking with each other and one of them seemed to be receiving a scolding at the moment. The universal thought was, TROUBLE MAKER.  
  
So they didn't worry much. However Albus Dumbledore must make a statement to calm all the students down.  
  
"Quiet down." Ordered Dumbledore.  
  
Immediately everyone silenced.  
  
"Now do not panic at the situation. It must have been just a freak accident. The field will be rebuilt and Quidditch will go underway again. How this happened I do not know, but I'm sure that-"  
  
"That you will all be safe as long as I am here." Lockhart entered with his big smile that seems to mesmerize some of the girls at Hogwarts. Since most of them were staring at Kurama.  
  
"Hello children and young adults," said Lockhart. "I'm sorry for my absence during last night's ceremony. But there were plans that needed to be put into action in order to keep everyone here secured."  
  
"Ah yes, Officer Lockhart it is an honor to have you here for another year. I'm sure that most of everyone will feel safe knowing that you and your,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, knowledge and skill are at work." Said Dumbledore in his usual manner.  
  
Lockhart then turned to face the crowd of students and said, "About the field. It will be rebuilt within two week's of time. Soon you young athletes will be flying on your broomsticks again."  
  
All of the Quidditch players let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you really think they can rebuild a whole field in just two weeks?" asked Harry, not that he wasn't happy about the short wait.  
  
"Of course Harry," said Ron, "there's not a lot of impossible things in the wizarding world you know."  
  
"That's right. Soon you'll be winning for Gryffindor and we'll be cheering for you again," reassured Emily.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The HP gang then moved over to the opposite end of the table to join in with the Rekai Tanteis. Harry was still a little upset about the field.  
  
"So what are your schedules?" asked Ron.  
  
(I don't want to write all the details.)  
  
"It looks like we all have double potion and DADA together," said Hermione.  
  
"Perfect," squealed Emily.  
  
"Not really," sighed Harry, "We have double potion with Slytherine.  
  
"All right since we don't really know the way we might as well follow you," suggested Kurama.  
  
The two gangs were working to their first class, They had barely left the great hall when the Rekai Tanteis heard a too familiar voice.  
  
"Hello Numbskulls,"  
  
The five Tanteis turned around and yelled,  
  
"Master Genkai," yelled Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
"hn," expressed Hiei.  
  
"Hey it's the old hag," yelled Yusuke and Kai.  
  
"We thought you didn't make it," said Kurama.  
  
"I said I'd arrive when school start, and school just started," replied Genkai. "Thanks for the welcome anyway."  
  
"Actually we were hoping that you wouldn't make it, but since you did anyway I guess we can live with that," grinned Kai.  
  
(They're talking in Japanese and they're not near Harry and the others.)  
  
After Kai had said that Kurama slapped him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow," yelled Kai.  
  
"You're already in big trouble because of that stunt," said Kurama.  
  
"ARGH, it was an emergency," yelled Kai in Japanese.  
  
Everyone was looking at the Rekai Tanteis with a questioning look.  
  
"Don't you all need to get to your classes?" Genkai shooed them away.  
  
"Don' you need to get to class too? You're a teacher you know," asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yukina is covering for me until I'm done with you idiots," replied Genkai.  
  
"Yukina!" yelled Kuwabara, "When do I get to see her?"  
  
"At the end of the day you moron, we have DADA last," answered Yusuke.  
  
"Aww," moaned Kuwabara.  
  
"So what do you want with us that couldn't wait?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I need to talk to all of you about Kaito's incident last night,"  
  
"Oh, yes" Kurama glared at Kai.  
  
"I understand that it was an emergency, and you needed to execute that attack. But since you missed the target by a mile, I have been convinced that you will continue your training even at Hogwarts. Five AM each and every morning, you're all dismissed."  
  
"Aww," moaned Kai.  
  
Genkai then walked away and the Rekai Tanteis continued following Harry and his friends. Kurama had felt a little guilty about scorning Kai.  
  
"Kaito what happened last night anyway?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Well, Hiei you remember my friend in prison right?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Hiei.  
  
"Well I accidentally badmouthed him and he hasn't forgotten since."  
  
"oh," said Kurama with a regret, "Look Kaito, I'm sorry for convicting you without first letting you explain yourself."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kurama, this happens all the time with back home. I don't know why you're making such a big deal about it now."  
  
"Because you almost blew our cover," scolded Hiei.  
  
"..............."  
  
"Hey that's true," grinned Yusuke.  
  
"Um I'm confused," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Let's forget about it and get to class," suggested Kurama and he hurried up to join Harry.  
  
----------------------------- (The dungeon; Snape's classroom.)  
  
Class didn't go by very well. One thing for sure is that Snape didn't pick on the new Gryffindor. (Cause they'll kick his ass. Hehehe.)  
  
"All right today we will be learning about love potions," said Snape.  
  
Many of the girls in the room were giggling and eying the Rekai Tanteis.  
  
"*Gulp*"  
  
"We practice making the potion up to the second to last point. The main ingredient to a love potion is the sample of the person you want the other to fall in love with. We will not be testing that point."  
  
"Awww," moan a lot of people.  
  
"First law of love potion. Never add more than a tea spoon of sweet or the effect might last for weeks. And a normal potion should last only a day."  
  
'Hmm, if I add three hundred and sixty-five he'll be mine for a whole year.' Thought a lot of people in the class room.  
  
'*sigh,* it's a good thing love potion don't work on demons,' thought Kurama.  
  
'La la la la la la la, hmmmmm, let's see, when would it be a good time to have a party?' thought Kai.  
  
'Love potion? Like I need one. But it might come in handy someday.' Thought Yusuke as he continued taking notes. (Yusuke's taking notes. The apocalypse is coming.)  
  
'Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah sweet blah blah blah. Wait did he say something about sweet snow? *shrugs* blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.' Thought Hiei.  
  
'who needs a love potion? With the powers of love on my hand I can score anybody. Hehehehehe Yukina.' Thought Kuwabara. (I don't think the power of love works that way you bozo.)  
  
"Pair up by two and come up to get the ingredients," ordered Snape.  
  
"I call Suiichi," yelled Kai.  
  
"Damn it" yelled Yusuke.  
  
After they were all paired up into partners,  
  
Kurama/Kai  
  
Hiei/Ginny (She wasn't too happy. And Hiei's never happy.)  
  
Kuwabara/some Gryffindor girl  
  
Yusuke/Neville (Poor Yusuke.)  
  
Hermione/Ron  
  
Harry/Emily  
  
"I call staying here, which means you get the ingredients Suiichi," grinned Kai.  
  
'Sigh."  
  
They all got their ingredients and started their potion. After about fifteen minutes everyone was done with what they were told and awaited instructions.  
  
"Now all of you grab a teaspoon of sugar and add it to your potion. A cloud of smoke will come from your potion. If its color is pink; it is an approval. If red; perfect work. If any color similar to black or blue then that means failure."  
  
"All right why don't you drop the sugar Kai, since you didn't do much?" Suggested Kurama.  
  
Kai grabbed a teaspoon of sugar and dropped it into the potion. A cloud of red smoke appeared. This is a sign of perfect work.  
  
"Hehehe, perfect work," grinned Kai.  
  
Hermione and Ron's potion turned pink which counts as failure towards Hermione because she had been beaten.  
  
Amazingly Yusuke and Neville's potion was a success without blowing up. It's pink by the way.  
  
Kuwabara and his potion just puffed into smoke, which means nothing.  
  
Hiei's potion turned complete blue, which is also a sign of sadness,  
  
"I don't understand what went wrong? We followed the instruction step by step," complained Ginny. (Hiei dropped the sugar that's why.)  
  
"Hahaha nice work Weasely," Malfoy laughed at Ginny.  
  
Malfoy then dropped his sugar into the potion and it puffed into green smoke.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Hahahahahahaha, Green stands for envy Malfoy," laughed Ron.  
  
Harry and Emily's potion turned complete Red,  
  
"Wow, we did," smiled Harry.  
  
"Yeah I'm surprised that we it perfectly right."  
  
"All right, now that you know how to make the potion. If any of you decide to attempt this potion in the near future; after the smoke turns pink or red just add the sample and it'll be complete. Oh, and twenty points to Gryffindor for perfect work."  
  
"Now tomorrow we will start on our one month assignment."  
  
Everyone was now interested about hearing of something that would take one month.  
  
"We will start performing the Polyjuice potion; capable of changing one's looked for a temporary time limit. That's all for today you're all dismissed."  
  
Everyone started getting up and walking out of the dungeon and to their next class room. But Kurama stayed thinking for about a minute.  
  
'A Polyjuice potion. Hmm I'll have to look more into this,'  
  
-------------------------------- (I am so tired. I must get some rest.)  
  
R&R please. Oh and if anyone's wondering yes, Harry does have a crush on Emily. 


	8. First day Part2

Okay I will now post the next chapter. This chapter is full of humor so prepare to laugh. And about the sad ending, I might just change it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Kai Emily and some others are the only ones I own. Oh and I own the plot too.  
  
----------------- (After Transfiguration, and it is lunch time.)  
  
The Rekai Tanteis were walking with Harry to lunch. They had just finished Potion, charms, and transfiguration.  
  
Kuwabara, Hiei and Kai had all blanked out during their classes. The three barely knows how to levitate an object. But they didn't really care anyway.  
  
On their way to the great hall the guys noticed that there were adults standing around all over the place. All of them seem to wearing some kind of badge in the shape of a phoenix.  
  
(It's Lockhart's team in case you're wondering.)  
  
One of them walked past our team and Kai accidentally let his mouth slipped. "Hi Nelson," greeted Kai by accidental.  
  
Nelson stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Kai.  
  
"How did you know my name?" asked Nelson suspiciously.  
  
Kai was sweating immensely trying to come up with an answer.  
  
"Um your badge," said Kai pointing to Nelson's badge.  
  
"Oh, well carry on," said Nelson and he turned around to continue. But then he realized that his name wasn't anywhere on his badge. Nelson turned around and the students were gone.  
  
------------------- (The great Hall.)  
  
Everyone was now seated and were waiting for their meal. In the mean time they all shared a conversation with their close ones.  
  
"So Ron," started Hermione, "I heard that you guys are short on a beater, what are you gonna do?"  
  
(I don't know who were the replacements, so just pretend one of them just quit. I didn't read fifth book.  
  
"Oh about that, we are going to hold a tryout tomorrow," replied Ron.  
  
"But you have no field," said Hermione.  
  
"There's still the sky Hermione. We're just looking for a beater."  
  
"Oh," sighed Hermione, who was outwitted for the second time that day.  
  
--------------- ( The Rekai Tanteis.)  
  
"So what did you guys think about the classes?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah yeah, it was fine,"  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"Uh-huh," (Try and guess who said that.)  
  
"I thought it was pretty cool, I mean turning a bird into a water goblet?" started Yusuke, "That's quite a lesson."  
  
"..............................."  
  
"..............................."  
  
"..............................."  
  
"..............................."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked a wide eyed Kuwabara.  
  
"*glares*"  
  
"Imposter!!!!!!!!" yelled Kai as he, Kuwabara and Hiei lunged at Yusuke. The four wrestled around until they were finally able to apprehend Yusuke while the whole school was watching.  
  
Kurama was very red from embarrassment.  
  
"Let go of him," shouted Kurama in embarrassment.  
  
(I'm going to switch into a new quote.)  
  
Kai: Who are you?  
  
Yusuke: Yuke, I mean Yusuke.  
  
Kai: Aha! You couldn't even say your name right. Imposter!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Shut up I am Yusuke!  
  
Kai: Then say you like school.  
  
Yusuke: I like school.  
  
Kai: Aha! The real Yusuke would never say that.  
  
Yusuke: Argh! You are really pissing me off Kai.  
  
Kai: Again you have proven you are an imposter. Everybody calls me Kaito not Kai.  
  
Yusuke: *Breathing in and out like a bull.*  
  
Kai: if you really are Yusuke then show us the rei-gun.  
  
Yusuke: I can't!  
  
Kai: That's because you're an imposter.  
  
Yusuke: I can I just don't wanna.  
  
Kai: That's because you can't.  
  
Yusuke: You're not leaving me with a lot of options here.  
  
Kai: Good.  
  
----------------------  
  
Suddenly Talon flew down from the sky and started attacking Yusuke.  
  
"Ow, Ow , get your bird away from me," shrieked Yusuke in horror.  
  
"Never mind, you are Yusuke," Talon then flew back to its master's shoulder.  
  
"Gee how'd you figure that out?" asked Yusuke sarcastically.  
  
"Talon has a scent on you like a hound. No imposter will be able to fool him," said Kai grinning.  
  
"-_-"  
  
------------------- (The Slytherine table)  
  
"Look at them, they're idiots," mocked Malfoy to his goons.  
  
----------------- (Back to the Gryffindor table)  
  
"Well that was some show you guys put on," applauded Emily and Ginny simultaneously.  
  
"Uh, yeah, show." Replied Kai nervously.  
  
Kurama is asked by another girl out, again he denied. The guys understood why, Kurama wasn't interested in anyone yet and wasn't going to until he had inherit his father's company. But Kai on the other hand was a different story. The three guys were expecting him to start dating any time now.  
  
(Note: they don't know about his past.)  
  
Kai then walked over and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry," started Kai.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, what's this I hear about Quidditch? I'm kind of interested." Kai lied with a gloomy face.  
  
"Well Quidditch is like soccer. But instead it's played in the air," explained Harry. After Harry had mentioned the air Kai's eye lit up.  
  
"It's played on the air? Hmm,"  
  
"Blah blah blah blah blah,"  
  
(You know how quidditch is played.)  
  
"So there is only one position opening?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yeah, we just need a beater," replied Ron,  
  
"The beaters are to protect the players from raging cannonballs that just wants to knock them off their broom?" asked kai in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, that's all the games really about, but you have to know how to fly a broomstick to be able to play," added Ron knowing the foreigners don't know how to fly.  
  
Kai grinned and said, "Oh don't worry, I was born to fly."  
  
Kai then walked back to his teammates to and said, "Mission accomplished. I'm perfect for that spot."  
  
"Do you even know how to fly a broom?" asked Hiei in his cold manner.  
  
"Don't worry." Said Kai to his teammates, "We have flying next. And if I still can't ride a broom, I can always fake it."  
  
Finally the meal was all set up. The guys looked at the meal and were going to begin pigging out. But some one entered the hall and shouted, "Numbskull!!!!"  
  
A lot of the kids who has had DADA already shuddered at the voice. Kai and Yusuke sat up and looked at Genkai with annoyed eyes.  
  
"What is it now grandma?" asked Yusuke sarcastically.  
  
"Not you, you," said Genkai pointing to Kai, "Out on the field now!"  
  
"Don't I get lunch first?" Kai yelled back.  
  
"No!" Genkai replied flatly in Kai's face.  
  
"On second thought I'm thinking of canceling breakfast too."  
  
"You can't do that! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," complained Kai.  
  
"I can and I will if you don't get moving!"  
  
Kai's face went frantic. He knew the old hag don't joke around very much. So he immediately stood up and started walking.  
  
"Have fun!" yelled Yusuke after Kai.  
  
"That's it you're coming too!" ordered Genkai.  
  
"Aww" and Yusuke joined up.  
  
"Hehehehe," laughed Kuwabara, "Have fun Urameshi, and SHRIMP #2!"  
  
Immediately Kai Lunged at Kuwabara about to strangle him, but Yusuke restrained him dragging him outside.  
  
"Did you see that? They're afraid of her like they've known her for life," said Hermione in awe.  
  
"You're right," said Ron, "We'll have to ask them about that later."  
  
--------------------  
  
While everyone was eating Genkai took the two to the so called field. It turned out to be the forbidden forest.  
  
"So this is the forbidden forest?" asked Kai wiping his nose, "looks like any other forest."  
  
"Heh, try coming out here at night," chuckled Genkai.  
  
"Alright then I will," pouted Kai.  
  
"You can't idiot, you have to watch Harry. How did you ever get to be a genius again?" mocked Genkai.  
  
"Humph,"  
  
"So why am I here again?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"To make sure YOUR student develop his aim,"  
  
Kai clawed his head furiously and shouted, "I didn't miss. I accidentally let go of it!"  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
Yusuke clawed his head too and shouted, "What! You dragged me out here just to make sure his aim is better?"  
  
------------------  
  
So the training went as usual. Yusuke ran in the wood with Kai right behind him yelling, "Air gun!" Kai shot bullets after bullets, each one narrowly missing Yusuke. After about a hundred bullets, and a section of the forest completely blown apart Kai was completely out of Ki.  
  
(The air gun is something I made up. It's like Yusuke's spirit gun. Only it acts more as a missile blowing things up rather than just a bullet.)  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Kai. "Forget lunch, that was way better."  
  
"You missed every shot!" Yelled Genkai.  
  
"What!" Yelled Yusuke furiously. "You actually want me blown to smithereens?  
  
"Yeah,,,,,,,,," Genkai scratching her chin, "That would be nice."  
  
*Rumble*  
  
Kai sweat dropped and rubbed his tummy.  
  
"Um is there still time for lunch?"  
  
--------------- (The great hall)  
  
Ginny was very upset that Kai had completely forgotten about their visit to Hagrid, and she was still eying him. However the idiot didn't actually know he had made an agreement.  
  
Kai and Yusuke were gobbling down all they can after their exhausting training session. A lot of people were staring wide eyed at how much the two can eat. Unfortunately the two only had five minutes to eat. But they managed to eat all the food.  
  
Kurama had gone to feed Krurone, while Kuwabara was doing the same thing to his pet. Hiei on the other hand was hit by a cupcake earlier by Malfoy. He went out of the great hall and hasn't been back.  
  
----------------------  
  
Hiei was now walking towards a very large stone gargoyle. 'stupid human wait til I get my hands on you.'  
  
He knew this was Professor Dumbledore's office, because he happened to read someone's mind. Hiei stood in front of the statue and said, "Jolly Ranchers," (hehehehe)  
  
The stone Gargoyle moved and reviewed a stair case leading upwards. Hiei walked up the steps and entered the headmaster's office.  
  
"I'm here to request permission to kill one of your students!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Hello?" and still no one answered him.  
  
Hiei scanned around the office but found no Dumbledore. Hiei knew he wouldn't be granted such a thing. But he wanted the boy to receive the worst punishment this school can provide.  
  
Hiei then spotted something on Albus Dumbledore's desk. And walks over to examine. It turned out to be sweet snow.  
  
"hmm,"  
  
Hiei reached to grab it but immediately something from underneath the desk flew at him trying to scratch out his eye. He stuttered back and saw his attacker.  
  
A black cat.  
  
"What the," Hiei searched his mind for any answers.  
  
'None of them ever mentioned a cat guarding sweet snow.'  
  
"Move out of the way cat!" ordered Hiei.  
  
The cat didn't hiss nor move. It stood its ground with its claws out in case Hiei tried another attempt.  
  
Hiei was about to remove his katana but remember that Kurama had it confiscated this morning. 'Kurama and his stupid rules' thought Hiei.  
  
The cat saw what Hiei wanted to do and attacked him. Again the cat went for the face. Hiei now had a black fur on his face and he was desperately trying pull it off. Without sight due to the cat on his face Hiei went all over the place knocking over tons of things and messed up the whole office.  
  
Finally the cat gave in, but not before giving Hiei eight claw marks on the cheek.  
  
"OWWW!!" screamed Hiei, "Why you little!"  
  
Hiei went to tackle the cat but missed and knocked over Albus' desk. The cat ran all over the place. It jumped onto the wall and bounced off. Hiei did the same thing but he sort of made a big hole.  
  
Bam! Splat! Crack! Bang! It went on for a while until the office was completely trashed.  
  
Hiei and the cat now laid their backs against the only thing standing, which happens to be the wall.  
  
"You,,,, are,,,, one,,,,, tough,,,,, cat!" said a panting Hiei.  
  
Hiei then saw the collar the cat was wearing and read it aloud.  
  
"Moon, Moon's your name huh? More like devil to me."  
  
Hiei then got up, "This isn't over! We'll meet again my feline foe, and the sweet snow will be mine."  
  
Hiei hurried out of the office and back to his friends.  
  
'Hehehehe, clumsy porcupine, I wonder how he got such a reputation.'  
  
----------------- (The great hall.)  
  
Hiei arrived back just as Yusuke and Kai had finished eating,  
  
"Hey what happened to your face?" chuckled Yusuke.  
  
"GRRR!"  
  
"AAAHHH!" came a scream that sounded a lot like Professor Dumbledore's.  
  
Hiei then turns around and stalks off whispering like he had nothing to do with anything.  
  
--------- (Flying)  
  
"Welcome to your first flying lesson," said Madame Hooche to a bunch of kids and five guys who were way too old to be there.  
  
Madame Hooche then proceeded to the lesson, "Raise your right arm over your broom and say up!"  
  
Everyone did so and most of them worked. Hiei's broom stayed still, after like ten tries Hiei decided to use his eye to levitate the broom. (Didn't remove the bandanna.)  
  
Kurama's broom started growing roots which served as legs to elevate the broom up into his hand. A lot of kids were pretty stunned.  
  
Kuwabara's broom decided to fly off without him, "hey come back here," yelled Kuwabara as he ran after his rogue broom.  
  
Every one including Madame Hooche sweat dropped and continued without him.  
  
Yusuke's broom took a while but then levitated. Kai's broom did just as it was told.  
  
"Hehehehe, jealous?"  
  
"Humph!"  
  
the flying lesson continued as planned Yusuke was having the time of his life, Kurama tried once saying it was enough. Hiei didn't even try and Kuwabara was still chasing his broom.  
  
Kai on the other hand was just as his word. He was born to fly.  
  
-------------------  
  
There read and Review. Oh and one more thing. Even if you have reviewed before please review this chapter if you are reading. I would like to know if people are still reading.  
  
Thanks  
  
I'll update soon. 


	9. Quidditch tryout and enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.  
  
Today was the second day of the year. But the most important detail is that today was quidditch tryout. But for Kai, it was a good day because it was a day off. So as expected of him by all his team mates Kai slept 'til eleven AM.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ 11:00 A.M ^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Yawn.* Kai slowly got up and sat at the edge of his bed. Harry and all his friends have already left the house. 'Hope somebody's watching him,' thought Kai. Kai slowly walked to the bathroom, got inside and closed the door. He looked at himself in the mirror, and was a little surprised. His hair was actually hanging down; usually it was a little spiked up due to Yusuke's joke. 'Oh well, I guess this will work out for my welfare.'  
  
Kai slowly scratched his head to get rid of an itch. He was surprised that he felt no pain at all. "Gasp! My----------- hair------------------ is ----- ----------------- soft!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Woohoo!!!!!!! Wait what's that smell?" Kai sniffed the air and caught a sense of a little something that smells awfully familiar. *Sniff, sniff* 'do I smell bacon?'  
  
Kai then smelled his hand and found the source, "Why does my hair smell like bacon?"  
  
"Great!!!!!!!!! So the secret all along was bacon grease."  
  
Kai stomped to the shower and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured on his head, not bothering to even look at it.  
  
"Ahh, this is relaxing. When was the last time I was able to scratch my hair like this? Hey, what's that tingly sensation? *Shrugs* who cares."  
  
------------------ (The great hall)  
  
The Rekai Tanteis were sitting right next to Harry secretly watching over him as usual. Ginny was no where to be seen, and neither was Hiei. Even though everyone else in the hall was wearing school uniform, the Rekai Tanteis decided to wear what they normally do at home.  
  
Yusuke was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, along with some blue jeans. (Gangster look.)  
  
Kurama wore a colorful sweater along with some sweat pants, guess he wasn't feeling like dressing formal today.  
  
Kuwabara was wearing some Hawaiian shirt with some beige pants. (Too lazy to pick out something better.)  
  
"What is taking Kaito so long?" Kurama asked no one in particular. "Tryouts are in two hours and he hasn't even eaten anything."  
  
"Or showed up at all," added Kuwabara.  
  
"So why do you think Genkai didn't wake him up early for a beating today?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Hmm, probably because he has tryouts," guessed Kurama.  
  
"Nahhh, the old hag wouldn't let him off because of a reason like that." Said Yusuke knowingly.  
  
"Where is Yukina?????? I want to spend time with her," complained Kuwabara.  
  
"I believe that she is doing her duties as Genkai's assistant," answered Kurama.  
  
------------------- (Dumbledore's office.)  
  
Hiei poked his head into the office and scanned his eyes around. 'No cats' insight.' The office had been fixed up to its original state, although there was still that big hole on the wall. He decided to wear a sleeveless black shirt with no cloak today. Probably afraid that he might not be able to move fast enough due to a certain cat.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"AAH!" screamed Hiei as he quickly turned around holding his katana high in the air ready to strike. But once he saw what the cat known as Moon was carrying he lowered his weapon.  
  
"Is that for me?" asked Hiei nervously.  
  
Moon dropped the bag of sweet snow it was holding in its mouth and sat still.  
  
"Okay, but no tricks or anything," Hiei gently bent down and quickly grabbed the sweet snow slowly opened it and smelled it.  
  
"Okay, no poison is in here."  
  
--------------- (Time change.)  
  
Hiei and Moon are now leaning against a wall again. Hiei was enjoying his so call sweet snow while Moon kept on bugging him for a share.  
  
"Hmm, this is good sweet snow. The best thing is its cold."  
  
------------------- (Kai's bathroom)  
  
"Maaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn.............. That was relaxing," Kai walked out in a towel and looked back into the mirror again.  
  
"What the f*ck?" Kai's hair was down alright, but it's just the bangs in front. It is now complete yellow.  
  
(Think of Hikaru No Go.)  
  
"How the hell did this happen?" Kai immediately ran back into the shower and took a look at the shampoo bottle. It looked normal but when you pour it out.  
  
"Peroxide!!!!!!!!!!! Damn you Yusuke!!!!!!"  
  
------------------- (The hall)  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if Kai is taking a shower today?" wondered Yusuke aloud.  
  
"EWWW," started Kuwabara, "You fag, why don't you marry him?" (I don't know who taught him these English cuss words.)  
  
"Moron that's not what I meant," argued back Yusuke.  
  
"It sounds like you were having sexual fantasies to me," teased Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut up I meant," but Yusuke was cut off.  
  
"URAMESHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned to the entrance and saw a guy they didn't recognized at first. He was wearing a yellow long sleeve t-shirt with an unzipped red vest over it, along with some baggy jeans. (Guess he likes to be comfortable.) Since only two foreigners were missing, and one is shorter than all the others, they all came down to a conclusion that it was Kai.  
  
"Hey what happened to your hair Kaito?" asked Yusuke with a grin. "Nah, I was just kidding. But your hair looks pretty nice that way."  
  
Kaito's death glare turned to an innocent clueless face, "Really? You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, why don't you ask the ladies?" yelled out Yusuke.  
  
A lot of the girls let out screams and whistles cheering Kai's hair.  
  
"Alright then, I guess I can find another way to make you suffer besides death," smiled Kai. "Oh and thanks Suiichi."  
  
"No problem," replied Kurama.  
  
"Hey Kaito," called Kuwabara, "Wanna go to the field and have a bee-"But he was cut off by a hard nudge in the ribs.  
  
"Shut up," muttered Yusuke.  
  
"Okay let's go," answered Kai knowing what Kuwabara was about to say.  
  
"NO!" stopped Kurama, "Kaito, you have a tryout today eat something and then get ready."  
  
"Um, if you haven't noticed there isn't any food left," said Kai.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll go to the kitchen and get you some food. Suiichi why don't you come with Ron Harry and I. That way you will know the way whenever Kaito is late again," suggested Hermione.  
  
"Alright then, that sounds like a good idea," Kurama then followed proceeded in following Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey wait," Hermione stopped everyone, "Where is Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, she's with Hagrid. She said she needed his advice for a little problem, whatever that is." Said Harry.  
  
(I don't know what happened to Winky last year. Let's just pretend she got better and decided to be a good house elf.)  
  
"Well let's just go already, Ginny will be fine," said Ron.  
  
The four left,  
  
"Hey," started Yusuke, "Don't you think Genkai was awfully nice yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah that's right," replied Kai. "Usually she's much worst, I wonder why?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked Emily, "She was acting hysterical all class. She threatened everyone who got out of line one whole day of detention."  
  
----------------- (Flash back)  
  
"Talking while I'm talking, DETENTION!"  
  
"Mess up, DETENTION!"  
  
"Playing jokes while in class, DETENTION!"  
  
"Using improper magic on another student in this class, DETENTION!"  
  
"Talking back to me, DETENTION!"  
  
All the students were as good as petrified in front of their new DADA. Well, except for the Rekai Tanteis.  
  
'This is strange; the old hag has never been this nice before.' Thought Yusuke with an untrusting look on his face.  
  
'ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ' snored Kai with his eyes open.  
  
'I wonder if she will be revealing some of our way of magic,' thought Kurama.  
  
"Yukina............" Kuwabara whispered silently to himself while looking at Yukina who was cleaning Genkai's desk.  
  
'Well she sure struck some fear into these Ningens. Although she is awfully nice today, what's up with that?' thought Hiei also with a suspicious look. 'Is that baka looking at my sister?'  
  
"And I must remind you that these detentions last for a whole day in the forbidden forest"  
  
And class went through with half the class scared out of their wits, while some of them were just secretly sleeping, mesmerized, and suspicious.  
  
At the end of class the students got up ready to go. Kai was still in the same position. He was supporting his chin with both hands and his eyes were wide open. Not blinking.  
  
"Kaito, come on Kaito it's time to go," said Yusuke trying to make him move. "Gasp! Oh my god Kaito is dead!" yelled Yusuke grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
Everyone gathered around Kai. Yusuke kept poking him, not getting anywhere at all. Yusuke then accidentally knock away Kai's hands and his head pummel down on the table hard. He jolted up rubbing his head and yelled, "OW, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"AHH! Don't sleep with your eyes open man! It freaks us out," yelled Yusuke in return.  
  
"Sleeping huh?" Genkai stepped in glaring at Kai in her usual calm manner.  
  
"Eheheheh, oh look at the time. Class is over."  
  
He then grabbed his things and ran out side before anyone can catch him.  
  
------------------------ (Present time)  
  
"You call that nice?" asked Emily  
  
"Yeah you're right," paused Yusuke for a second, "She was acting wonderful yesterday. Never seen her that nice before."  
  
Emily's mouth dropped,  
  
Kurama, Harry, Ron and Hermione then entered the hall again with a handful of food.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^ Five minutes later ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kai had now eaten all the food that was served to him. There wasn't a crumb left.  
  
"Wow, you sure have a healthy appetite." Said Emily amazed at the blank dishes.  
  
"Thanks, but wait 'til you see me at a party," smiled Kai, (Flirting, flirting) "So how often do you guys party here?"  
  
"Oh we don't party a lot here," said Emily.  
  
"You don't? What about when your team wins a game, you celebrate don't you?"  
  
"Well, we don't throw that big of a party. Just something to congratulate the team."  
  
Kai cupped his chins and his eyes started forming a mesmerizing gaze that captured the many hearts in the hall. Obviously he was planning something in his mind.  
  
"Hehehehe, wait 'til we win a game." Said Kai with a devious tone.  
  
"What are you planning?" asked Emily playfully.  
  
Kai and Emily continued talking not noticing Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching them with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Sigh......... Our little Kaito is growing up." Said Yusuke.  
  
"I guess it's time to let go," said Kurama.  
  
"Sniff, sniff, I promised I wouldn't cry," said Kuwabara as if he was gonna burst into tears.  
  
Harry saw the conversation between the two and got a little jealous at Kai, but he let go of the emotion.  
  
As if on cue to break up Kai's moment with his only remaining family in the world. Draco walked into their conversation.  
  
(Emily is not a member of Kai's family. But she's the closest thing he has left to a family. Like an old family friend.)  
  
"Hello pig. Your appetite and the way you dress matches you," insulted Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want stupid? I'm not in the mood to beat you up today," Kai shot back.  
  
"That's it, you will not insult me any longer!" shouted Malfoy.  
  
Kai stood up and faced Malfoy, "Or you'll what? Come on, you'll what? Say it."  
  
Malfoy snapped his finger and Crabbe and Goyle came to back him up. "Dare to insult me again?"  
  
Ron was about to get up but Hermione seated him again. (I have just learned that Ron and Hermione became prefects last year. Sorry,)  
  
Kai smiled and continued, "Your moma's so fat, she's so fat that when she walks into a stadium, she sits next to everybody!" (That isn't racist against fat people or anything. It's just an insult to piss of Draco.)  
  
"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" cooed everyone.  
  
"How dare you insult my mother," shouted an angry Malfoy, as he drew his wands. "Petrificous Totalus!"  
  
Kai was now petrified and he stood completely still not moving an inch.  
  
"Draco!" yelled Emily.  
  
"Don't worry he'll be back to normal within a day," smirked Malfoy as he withdrew his wand.  
  
The Rekai Tanteis immediately got up, but as they did so Kai started moving again.  
  
"Was something supposed to happen?" asked Kai, obviously unpetrified.  
  
"How did you?" yelled Malfoy.  
  
"You'll receive detention for that Malfoy," shouted Ron.  
  
"Where is the evidence Weasely? He is obviously immune to the hex."  
  
"ARGH! Just you wait Malfoy," said Ron.  
  
"Stop it," shouted Hermione, "Just be glad that no one is hurt and you didn't get detention."  
  
"Harry, Ron why don't you guys go set things up. Kaito you'd better go too. And Malfoy get lost, we don't want anymore trouble."  
  
"Hey guys where is the tryout again? I forgot," asked kai.  
  
"It's going to be held in the field," replied Harry.  
  
"But I thought the field was being repaired."  
  
"We checked this morning; they managed to fix it up in just two days. Amazing huh?"  
  
The Five then proceeded to follow Harry and Ron. Emily and Hermione had other plans so they didn't come.  
  
"You gotta give these wizards some credits," said Kurama, "They managed to fix an entire stadium in just two days."  
  
"Has anyone seen the shrimp?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"To think of it, I don't think Hiei's seen Kaito's new hair do yet," Yusuke grinned, "I can't wait to see his reaction."  
  
"hey Urameshi go get the you know what," ordered Kuwabara.  
  
"All right then, but I get double share."  
  
------------------- (Hagrid's cabin)  
  
"So what is it Ginny?" asked Hagrid while serving her some tea and rock cakes.  
  
"*Sigh* This is embarrassing, but I got a crush on a certain someone," Ginny started explaining.  
  
"Oh,,,, is that so?" chuckled Hagrid. "Is it 'Arry?"  
  
"No," said Ginny, "Not anymore, it's someone new."  
  
"Oh........... Is it Justin?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Seamus Finnegan?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Neville Longbottom?"  
  
"Hehehe, No!"  
  
"Oh no, not Lockhart is it?"  
  
"Oh gosh no, never."  
  
"Thank goodness, well is it that boy Suiichi?"  
  
"No, but you're close."  
  
"Not the grease head is it?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Um, is it the carrot-head?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Okay, is it the short one with the attitude problem?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Don't tell me it's that one that walks around with the lazy eyes."  
  
"Jackpot, and what do you mean lazy eyes?"  
  
"Well a lot of the teachers say that he usually gets lazy in class, then his eyes starts driftin then he sleeps. Yesterday I 'eard that e slept with his eyes open and that freaks a lot of the students."  
  
"Yeah, I was there,"  
  
"Well so why are ya fallin for 'im?"  
  
"Well, he always seem so relaxed, and well he's not afraid to speak his mind." (Literally, remember Nelson?)  
  
"Are ya sure about that? Ya only known him fer only three months. Who knows, he could be hidin something."  
  
"That's not always the case, although that's been happening a lot." Said Ginny.  
  
"That's right every year," said Hagrid.  
  
------------- (A few minutes later)  
  
"Well I'm going to tell you what I tell everyone else," said Hagrid.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go and tell him how you feel,"  
  
'I knew he was going to say that,' thought Ginny.  
  
"Alright I'll try," said Ginny.  
  
"Well then, I think tryout is happenin soon. Why don't ya go and try to see him?" suggested Hagrid.  
  
"Alright then, thanks Hagrid."  
  
---------------- ( The Gryffindor Common room)  
  
Yusuke was in his dorm and was taking out his guitar case. He slowly opened it, he then looks around to make sure no one was checking. He then remove the guitar from the case, after that he remove a cloak in the case and revealed a big pile of BEER!  
  
"Hehehehehehe,"  
  
------------------ (Somewhere along the way towards the field)  
  
Bump!  
  
"Watch it," yelled Yusuke as he slowly got up and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"You watch it, detective," Hiei yelled back.  
  
"Hey Hiei, get over to the field. Kaito's tryout is coming up soon."  
  
"Why should I?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Because, you get to make fun of him, and there'll be beer."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
--------------------- (The field)  
  
Kuwabara Kurama and Kaito are sitting on one of the stadiums waiting for the set up to finish. Mean while Harry and Ron are down on the sand setting things up with their teammates.  
  
"Where the hell is Yusuke, I'm dying of not being drunk yet," complained Kai.  
  
"Don't you have a tryout?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, but this will be the first time I'll get drunk in months."  
  
"At least wait until the tryout is over, and it's the middle of the day don't you think you guys might get caught?"  
  
"There's nobody here, anyway Yusuke is here."  
  
Yusuke and Hiei came up to their teammates carrying a bag of beer cans. Hiei saw Kai and said, "Who the hell is he?"  
  
"That's Kaito,"  
  
"Huh?" asked a confused Hiei. "That's not him, his hair is a different color."  
  
"Hiei, Kaito dyed his hair, that's why it's different." Explained Kurama, "Actually HE didn't dye it, Yusuke did."  
  
"Yusuke killed Kaito's hair, and now it's yellow?" asked Hiei.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." Said Kurama rubbing his head, "Alright what I meant was. Kaito put some chemical into his hair and it changed color. Like magic."  
  
"Really?" asked Hiei, "Can my hair be changed?"  
  
"Sure why not," said Yusuke with a grin.  
  
"Sigh......... That's it I give up. You guys do whatever you want," said Kurama in defeat.  
  
"Okay, what color do you want your hair to be, Hiei?" Kai took out a note pad out of no where and started writing.  
  
"Uh, fire," answered Hiei.  
  
"Um, okay! So it's red hair with a yellow starburst. Yep you're gonna have fiery hair," Kai closed the notebook and grabbed a beer can from Yusuke's bag.  
  
"Want one?" Kai asked Kurama.  
  
"Uh no!" answered Kurama. "So how'd you guys snuck alcohol onto the school?"  
  
"Well, that's my idea." Yusuke grinned, "Ya see, we all sort of hid beer into each of our instrument cases. Mine, Hiei and Kai's each hold up to twenty beer cans. While Kuwabara's drums hold up to fifty."  
  
"Hehehe, pretty ingenious thoughts huh?" grinned Kai, who was on his third beer already. His eyes were looking pretty swirl.  
  
"Okay go get ready, no more beer for you," ordered Kurama as he snatched the third can away from Kai.  
  
"Aww," moaned Kai as he lazily walked down from the rows of seats.  
  
----------------- (The locker rooms,)  
  
Kai walked into the room and found at least ten people. All were guys, not one girl. 'Guess not many girls like to be hit with cannonballs. I gotta remember that if I'm going to start dating,' thought Kai.  
  
They all had their own brooms; nimbus two thousands, and one had a two thousand and one. Kai was the only one with out anything to ride.  
  
"Eh, you don't have a broom?" asked the boy with the two thousand and one. He had a pretty big face, and a chin to match. (It's Justin in case you're wondering. The boy that almost got his face bit off by the snake in the second year. I hate that guy)  
  
"Um no," answered Kai.  
  
"Well good luck then," smirked Justin as he walked out of the room along with everyone else.  
  
"*Cough,* Jerk," muttered Kai as Justin walked out. "Sigh. What do I have here?"  
  
Kai was stuck with the only broom left; a very old and ragged Shooting Star.  
  
"Just my luck,"  
  
-------------------- (The quidditch field)  
  
Kai and the contestants are all lined up in front of the tem waiting for directions.  
  
Harry dragged Ron into the field and spoke to him quietly.  
  
"Alright, are you sure you can take care of things without me?" asked Harry, "I have to go meet Emily in the library, I promised to help her with some homework."  
  
"Don't worry," Ron grinned, "You just have a good time with Emily. And who knows this might be your chance."  
  
"We're just doing homework," Harry blushed.  
  
"Sure you are,"  
  
Harry then left the field heading towards the library. Kurama decided to follow along secretly.  
  
----------------------  
  
Tryout went through as planned without Harry around.  
  
Most of the contestants got out due to some injuries to the bone. Justin was up next.  
  
"Alright Justin," yelled Ron, "We'll release the bludger. You try to hit it as many times as you can when it comes your way."  
  
"Alright then,"  
  
The bludger was released and it turned to attack Justin immediately.  
  
After Justin had hit away the bludger for the tenth time, Ron stopped him saying it was enough.  
  
Now it was Kai's turn.  
  
----------------- (One hour later)  
  
Ron was gaping at the sky with wide eyes, obviously amazed.  
  
"Um Kaito!" yelled Ron, "You can stop now,"  
  
"Wait," Yelled Kai as he hit the bludger away for the thousandth time, "This is fun."  
  
"Kaito you got the part! You are now the Gryffindor beater!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Okay!" Kai yelled back as he whacks the bludger again.  
  
Harry then arrived back into the field and walked up to Ron  
  
"So did Justin get the part? I hear he's got a pretty good arm, and an even better broom."  
  
"You won't believe this," said Ron as he pointed to Kai; who had just hit the bludger away again. "He's been doing that for over an hour now. And he hasn't seemed to sweat a single drop!"  
  
"Really? You mean he got the part?" asked Harry.  
  
"That's right," said Ron who was grinning, knowing their advantage had just gotten greater.  
  
"Um yeah, great huh?" chuckled Harry, who was a little UN eased about Kai.  
  
----------------------- (The Rekai Tanteis)  
  
"All right Kaito, you nailed the part," cheered Yusuke.  
  
"So when's the next game?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"In two weeks," replied Kai.  
  
"I wasn't really surprised anyway," said Kurama.  
  
They continued on their way again. On their way back to the common room they bumped into none other than Nelson the guard.  
  
Kai had managed to sneak away before he was seen. And Kuwabara got a slapped in the back by Nelson for some reason.  
  
---------------------- (The Gryffindor Common room)  
  
The Rekai Tanteis followed Harry back to the Gryffindor common room and flopped down onto their couch while Harry and Ron were doing their homework.  
  
The switched on the TV and saw a Chinese guy, short, a little chubby, buck- toothed, and singing. (You must have guessed it by now.)  
  
"She bangs! She bangs! She moves like a butterfly and sting like a bee!"  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kai: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *Snickers*  
  
"Man! I never thought these American shows were so funny," said Kuwabara still laughing.  
  
"Look even Hiei's laughing!" Yusuke pointed to Hiei.  
  
While the four slackers were having fun in front of their little tune box, Kurama was doing his homework. Soon to become everyone else's homework as well.  
  
------------------------ (Somewhere)  
  
A teenage looking boy with pure white hair walked out of a room with two other strange looking creatures. The white haired boy led the two creatures down the stairs and out of the dark mansion. He bid them farewell and went back in. He then stood in front of an aging woman also with pure white hair.  
  
"How did it go Luke?" asked the old woman.  
  
"Sigh.... I fear war is on its way mother." Said the boy known as Luke.  
  
The woman burst into tears and Luke held her in his arms to comfort her.  
  
------------------------- (Somewhere else, again)  
  
"Where is that fool? I am tired of being patient,"  
  
"He'll be along shortly master,"  
  
"That's what you said hours ago! That's it, Crucio!"  
  
"AHH! Please, please, stop! I'll do better I promise! I'll make sure he gets here on time master!"  
  
"No you won't, you're as good as a failure as your son! He couldn't even beat the scarhead at quidditch!" (I'm pretty sure that all of you have guessed it by now. It's Lucius Malfoy)  
  
"I'm sorry master! I'll make sure he gets better!" said Lucius who was still quivering.  
  
"Your son's welfare does not concern to me,"  
  
The door then banged open and entered a mysterious figure in black cloak concealing his face.  
  
"Do you have it?"  
  
"Yes I do," said the figure as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a capsule containing a strand of hair inside.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"None of your business, just take this and start working," ordered the hooded figure, "I have to get back before they suspect anything.  
  
---------------------  
  
Blue fox and YYH+HP lover where are you? I truly like to hear from you guys. Please Review.  
  
Moon Minamino I just posted the second chapter of our story. 


	10. The embarassment

Wow! I didn't know I missed out so much on the fifth book. Anyway I didn't know Ginny was a chaser now. Or even what kind of broom she rides. But the important thing is that I never mentioned there was a new chaser. So let's pretend she was a part of the team like she's supposed to be. Anyway I don't know who the other chaser's are.  
  
(Man! I gotta read the fifth book.)  
  
Anyway I hate that Justin dude. That's why I made him a Gryffindor. (And about Luke! You'll find out later)  
  
=^_^= (Neko please don't spoil it.)  
  
------------------ (The day before the game, and History of magic class)  
  
(I think the teacher was a ghost, um forgot his name. I'll just make Sir Nicholas the teacher.)  
  
The Rekai Tanteis and their client; aka Harry Potter and his gang walked into Sir Nicholas's classroom and took their seats. As usual all the Gryffindors sat separately from the Slytherines.  
  
Except Kurama, his other four teammates were half asleep already. 'Man I hate history,' thought Yusuke.  
  
"Hello students," Sir Nicholas greeted everyone, "Today's lesson will be based on the biography of Professor Julius Edwards."  
  
Immediately Kai's head shot up and wide awake. 'So, he was wizard after all. Hurry up you stupid ghost and start talking,' thought Kai was an impatient look on his face.  
  
"Professor Julius Edwards was once a student at Hogwarts just as you all were," Nicholas started explaining.  
  
"During his lifetime Professor Julius Edwards focused on the area of demon mythology. He spent most of his life scavenging the earth looking for artifacts, ancient relics, stories and anything related to the subject. After about thirty year's of collecting demon myths, Professor Julius Edwards retired with a vast collection of many different ancient artifacts. Those artifacts are now displayed at a museum in New York, USA.  
  
Now! Back to his life story. Soon after he had retired Professor Julius Edwards married and had his first son; Kevin Edwards. Blah blah blah blah.  
  
Most of the kids in the room were quite bored, except Kai, Emily and Kurama who all secretly shared a part in this man's life. (Not Kurama! He just knows about it.)  
  
"A few years later Professor Edwards' wife died, and he was left alone with his son. But lightning indeed struck twice and his son was also taken from him due to a horrible accident."  
  
After another death was mentioned, all the kids in the room were listening.  
  
'He had another son before me?' thought Kai.  
  
"So after Professor Edwards' last family was taken from him, he disappeared for about three months. Soon after his short disappearance, Professor Edwards arrived in England with his new adopted son; Kaijiri Edwards."  
  
Immediately everyone in the room stared at Kai.  
  
'He disappeared for three months? That must have been how he found me. I have to find out what happened during that three month.'  
  
Kai snapped out of thinking and shouted to everyone, "What are you looking at?! It's not me!"  
  
They still stared.  
  
"It wasn't him everyone," said Sir Nicholas, "Here's a picture of Kaijiri Edwards."  
  
Sir Nicholas then let everyone take a look at the picture. (They went up and look, Nicholas can't hold anything. I think that's true,)  
  
It was a picture of a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and a palish face. The boy looked a lot like Kevin but not exactly.  
  
"So you see, Professor Edwards found a child that bears quite a resemblance to his first true son. After a short period of time professor Julius Edwards Kaijiri moved over to New York, USA. There he started a very elite boarding school for muggle prodigies all over the world. Only ten students of all ages attended the school. Kaijiri was one of them."  
  
Emily was feeling very uncomfortable about what she was being reminded of. She had never told anyone that story, because it brings too many memories. But she stayed put until the class was over.  
  
Kai on the other hand was thinking hard, trying to put all the pieces together.  
  
"The school went on for approximately 11 years. Students dropped out and new students came in. Kaijiri stayed on throughout the whole time. Then came the day that faith would strike again. For just five years ago on the 11th year that the school was running, Professor Julius Edwards came down with a terrible heart attack and died just a couple of hours later at a hospital."  
  
Emily and Kai had both almost shed tears when they heard what was said,  
  
------------------- (Flash back, (Kai's flash back in case you're wondering)  
  
(Kai's thirteen at this moment)  
  
Kaijiri was now sitting in his room as usual writing and thinking as usual. Then came a knock on his door.  
  
"Enter," said Kaijiri without even looking up.  
  
"Hey Kai," a teenage boy popped his head in. "Wanna go to a party?"  
  
"Jeffery," Kaijiri sighed, "You know I can't."  
  
"Oh come on. How many hours do you spend in this cave each day?"  
  
"I guess going out once in a while wouldn't hurt."  
  
"That's right," Jeffery grinned, "You go change and I'll write a note just in case your dad freaks out. Hehehehehe," Jeffery then took out a piece of paper and scribbled, 'Gone partying' in black ink.  
  
---------------------- (Back to present time)  
  
'Why the hell did I let that idiot write that note?'  
  
Nicholas continued with the lesson, "So Kaijiri was left penniless, because his step-father was never able to write his will. The IRS came and took everything that belonged to Professor Julius Edwards. The IRS is a muggle force that takes control of anything that doesn't have a place to go to. Anyway Kaijiri Edwards disappeared immediately after the death of Professor Julius Edwards and was never heard of again."  
  
A lot of kids in the class rooms were shedding some tears after the story.  
  
"But now we must get to why Professor Julius was so famous. While hosting his school Professor Julius was also working in the magical world. For he soon discovered a way to prolong the effect of the Polyjuice Potion. Known for providing shape shift to its drinker."  
  
'Kai's father was known for prolonging the Polyjuice potion?' thought Kurama, 'this is starting to make sense.'  
  
Hermione's hand rose up, "Professor Nicholas, how did Professor Julius Edwards prolong the effects of the Polyjuice potion?"  
  
"Actually, the secret was only released to the highest ranking level of magic, aka the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Oh," sighed Hermione.  
  
'Argh!!!!!!!! This doesn't make any sense at all,' Kai was struggling to keep himself from shouting out in front of the whole class.  
  
"That's it for today," said sir Nicholas, "If we have time tomorrow, I might just tell a little section from the journal of Kaijiri Edwards. Which was also taken by the IRS by the way."  
  
Kai's eye went bulging. 'Those bastards took my journal too? Oh no, it's a good thing they don't know it's me.'  
  
----------------------------- (5:00 P.M/ So they have free time to do whatever they want)  
  
Everyone was going about their business. Yusuke was gonna go to Hagrid's place, and Kuwabara is hanging out with Yukina. Hiei was somewhere in the castle while Kurama was examining the pills again. Kai was stuck with Harry because he had a game tomorrow and he had to go for one final practice with his teammates again.  
  
------------------------- (after practice)  
  
"You sure have a good arm," said Ginny blushing.  
  
"Thanks, those Slytherines won't have a chance,"  
  
"Hey Kaito," called Ron, "you wanna look at the trophies?"  
  
"Sure, you coming Harry?,"  
  
"Um sure, why not?"  
  
----------------------- (The trophy case)  
  
"You all got a medal huh," said Kai, obviously impressed.  
  
"That's right, everyone who played gets a medal. We all decided to place it here," said Ron.  
  
Kai continued looking at the trophies and medals, Harry's name was on a lot of them,  
  
'Guess he's pretty good at this,'  
  
His eyes then caught a medal of a familiar name.  
  
"Whoa," yelled out Kai, "Emily was a chaser?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron sadly.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Back in the second year," said Harry, "She stopped during the fourth year or so."  
  
"Why?" asked Kai.  
  
"Well, she sort of developed a heart condition during the summer and that's prevented her from doing most of physical activities. She can barely run anymore. So Ginny came in and took her place. We try not to speak of it anymore," explained Harry.  
  
Kai couldn't say a word, 'I didn't know so much has happened. I should've been there.'  
  
"Well at least she's still alive," said Ginny trying to cheer everyone up.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right," said Harry, "Let's get back and try to get as much homework in as we can before dinner."  
  
------------------- (The Gryffindor Common Room)  
  
Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara were standing in front of their tune box again. But Kai did not join them. Instead he sat on the window sill looking out into the forbidden forest. He glanced over and saw Emily sitting with Harry again doing their homework. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Just five years ago it was him in that spot.  
  
'Maybe I should start doing homework,' thought Kai, 'I used to do it for a living back in the old days. It shouldn't be too hard.'  
  
--------------------- (Morning of the game)  
  
It was fifteen minutes into the game, and already one of the Slytherines chasers and beaters are on the ground due to a little encounter with the bludgers, and a certain beater.  
  
"Damn it," yelled Draco. He turned to the remaining Slytherine beater. "You, take him out!"  
  
(I don't know who the new beaters are, does it really matter though?)  
  
"But what if I get hit too?"  
  
Draco was immensely angered, never before have they encountered such a beater. "Damn it, strike some fear into people will you! You're a Slytherine for goodness sake!"  
  
"Alright then, I'll try."  
  
The idiot flew near Kai only to have a bludgers head straight towards them. He ran away screaming.  
  
Snape wasn't looking so happy on the benches. He was okay with the idea of having the foreigners participate in Quidditch, but he didn't wanted his team to be embarrassed this way.  
  
Ginny had scored another goal only two chasers were blocking her way, so it wasn't really that tough. And the beater wasn't really a threat.  
  
"The score is now 180 to 20."  
  
"Damn this stupid broom!" cursed Kai, "Can't go faster than a bike,"  
  
"How's it looking for you Malfoy?" Said Harry as he flew near Draco.  
  
"Shut up Potter!" Malfoy cursed back, and then flew near Kai. "This isn't over yet you glue head." (You know what glue meant.)  
  
"Humph," snorted Kai. Then a bludgers flew at him. 'Perfect,'  
  
with one mighty swing Kai whacked the bludgers right towards Malfoy's direction and knocked him off his broom.  
  
"And the Gryffindor audience goes wild!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the announcer guy. Ron raised both of his arms and cheered, he almost fell off of his broom for that.  
  
The bludgers that had knocked Malfoy off his broom then came towards Harry.  
  
"Uh-Oh," yelped Harry as he quickly dodged the bludger. But it came back again.  
  
"Oh no!" sighed Harry, "Not this again." He quickly raced away with the bludger right behind him. The other Gryffindor Beater came in and tried to help him but only got knocked out himself.  
  
"Who keeps tamperin' wid dat thing?" yelled Hagrid from his seat.  
  
Kai knew what was going on, but couldn't do a single thing because his broom was fricken slow. The only way to fasten it was to use his Ki. But that might not be too normal with these wizards.  
  
"Oh no," squealed Hermione, "Kai's broom is too slow to catch up with the firebolt."  
  
After seeing the bludger almost took out Harry's head Kai immediately zoomed off on his shooting star. 'It's better if these kids find out than having my client loses his head,' thought Kai.  
  
"That's impossible," said Hermione, "There's no way a shooting star can go that fast!"  
  
'He must be hexing that broom with Eastern magic of his,' thought Ron. 'As long as Harry's gonna be okay, I guess it doesn't really matter.'  
  
Kai is now right behind the bludger who is right behind Harry. Kai raised his index finger to prepare an attack. But he reconsidered, 'Too risky, I don't have a clear shot.'  
  
"Harry go up!" yelled Kai, "Up towards the sky."  
  
"Why? I'll be cornered," Harry yelled back. (If Harry's going straight towards the sky, and tries to turn the bludger will get him. Get it? If Kai fails he'll be in for a pounding.)  
  
"Just trust me Harry,"  
  
"Alright then,"  
  
Harry then flew up towards the sky, gripping his broom tight. He was going up in a straight angle with the bludger and Kai close behind, also in a perfect straight line.  
  
Kai now had a clear shot, "This is gonna hurt me a lot more." "Air Gun!"  
  
The bludger was blown into rubble as soon as Kai had yelled. But the force had also knocked Kai off his broom. Down he went.  
  
"Oh no! He's headin straight down. The boy'll break his neck." Yelled Hagrid.  
  
Kai landed in the hard sand along with all the other players that had been struck down by the bludgers.  
  
'I'd better stay down. Getting up after falling a few hundred yards without a bump might gain some unwanted attention,' thought Kai while keeping his eyes closed, and acting like he's unconscious.  
  
A lot of people immediately rushed to his side. Ron had yelled out, "Party at Gryffindors"  
  
Everybody decided to follow him, including the Rekai Tanteis. Only Lavender, Parvarti Patil and a few other girls decided to stay.  
  
'Oh man, there's a party and I'm stuck playing dead. Gotta find a way out of this mess.'  
  
------------------  
  
"So who do you think did it this time?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Ron with his mouth full of food. "We'll figure it out later. Right now lets just have fun."  
  
"I sure feel sorry for Kaito," Said Kuwabara, "He's stuck in the hospital while we're partying."  
  
------------------- (Hospital wing)  
  
"I'll get the needle, you girls can stay and watch him," said Madame Pomfferey as she walked away.  
  
'Did she just say needle?' Kai was now sweating heavily.  
  
"Oh gosh he's sweating," said one of the girls, "Let's all go find something to cool him down."  
  
"Okay," And they all went away.  
  
'Perfect, now's my chance to escape.'  
  
--------------  
  
"I'm back," said Madame Pomfferey .  
  
She saw an empty bed along with some sobbing girls.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
---------------- (Gryffindor Common Room)  
  
Kai entered the common room and looked around seeing people talking with each other, holding glasses of pumpkin juice and a big pile of food.  
  
"Come on," yelled Kai, "You call this a party?"  
  
"Uh-Oh!" cooed the Rekai Tanteis.  
  
---------------------- (A few hours later)  
  
The Gryffindor Common room was now completely trashed, there were food dropped on the floor, candy bar wrappers hung on the wall, and some toilet papers were thrown around.  
  
"You did it again Kaito!" Yelled Kurama.  
  
"Hehehehehehehe," Kai Grinned.  
  
--------------------------- (The next day)  
  
History class went by very embarrassing for Kaito. Although no one but Kurama knew about his secret, it was quite embarrassing hearing about his private entries.  
  
'Hello my name is Kaijiri Edwards. If anyone besides me is reading these entries, just know that this is not a diary. It is just a journal to keep track of my daily events. Anyway I am now a student at my father's private school for geniuses. I'm two years old by the way.'  
  
"He learned how to write just when he was two?" Ron gapped, "That's amazing."  
  
"Yes that's right, he was quite a genius," said Sir Nicholas. "Ooh, here's a good entry, quite amusing too."  
  
'Damn that Jeffery, he stole my journal again. Now he knows where I hide my sodas. I'm gonna kick his ass. Oh and some new girl from England is arriving tomorrow to attend as a student.'  
  
"Oh I see where this is leading to," said Sir Nicholas with a smile, "Let's continue shall we?"  
  
' Warning, Warning, anyone besides me who read this entry will die a painful death. Close the cover and walk away. This is your last warning.  
  
That girl from England was really cute. She's two years younger than me, but she knows beyond her years. I guess that's what is expected from a genius.  
  
Again Warning, Back off before it's too late.  
  
That's it, I have concluded. I definitely have a crush on this girl.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Bwahahahaha," laughed everyone in the room, except for two.  
  
Kaito was red with anger although no one knew. He then took out a note pad and started writing down all the names of everyone who heard. 'Thought I was kidding huh?'  
  
Emily was secretly blushing, 'I knew he had a crush on me.'  
  
Kai continued writing down names:  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Justin  
  
Neville  
  
Ron  
  
Harry  
  
Ginny  
  
Hiei  
  
Yusuke  
  
Kuwabara  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Crabbe  
  
Goyle  
  
Hermione  
  
Colin  
  
Hehehehehe  
  
Well that's all for now.  
  
Now you know a little more about the past. Straight from his diary, Err I mean Journal.  
  
P.S. Kaito's coming for you. You just read his entry. Oh my gosh he's right behind you!  
  
Made Ja look!! Hahahahahahahaha  
  
Just kidding, Review please. 


	11. Halloween's surprise

Hello everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am Kaito Nutcase. Yes that's my real last name. Anyways I have killed Undernet-King! He has read my forbidden entry. That goes for the rest of you as well, except for my readers. You will all die when the story ends. And the characters will also receive the same fate. Buwahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: I,,,,,,, Mr.Nutcase will now take over everything that was owned by Undernet-King. But I don't own yyh or Hp. I don't want any lawsuits on my hand right now.  
  
(Undernet King: I'm whispering from under the comp. I'm not dead yet, I'm planning my revenge at the moment! Anyways I have been pushing the Rekai Tanteis out of the pictures. But now due to revenge and conscious, I will focus the story more on the Rekai Tanteis. That Nutcase thinks he's writing about himself, but I've mixed up the wires. Hehehehehe.)  
  
------------------------- (Halloween, It's the middle of the day.)  
  
The boy's bathroom.  
  
"Okay just add a little bit of this, and a little bit of that, and just rinse it out," said Kaito.  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Of course," Kaito grinned, "Tonight you're gonna outshine everyone's hair style.  
  
--------------------- (A while later)  
  
.Kaito had just finished his masterpiece, and he turned it around so it could look in the mirror.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell did you do to my head?" yelled Hiei as he went ballistic. Hiei's head of hair was red along with a yellow starburst, just like Kaito had promised.  
  
"This is not fiery hair!" said Hiei with an angered voice.  
  
Kaito examined Hiei's face and said, "Hmm, you're not the warm fiery type. More like cold as ice. Gasp! I know." Kaito dragged Hiei over to the sink and started washing his head again.  
  
------------------------- (A while after that)  
  
Hiei was now looking at the mirror again. "What the hell did you do this time?"  
  
"Hehehe, I sort of dyed your hair blue and gave you back your white starburst. Then I used 18 bottles of hair gel to harden it. So now you have icy hair!" Kaito grinned.  
  
"Oh no!" Hiei moaned.  
  
------------------------- (The Library)  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting at her spot in the library that day. All alone she was, not another single soul around. She was reading from a large book called, 'Magical History.' Next to her was another stack of books also about history of magic. Suddenly someone entered the library and snapped Hermione out of her reading.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing here?" asked Ron, who was wearing his pointed witch hat. "You should be getting ready for the feast tonight!"  
  
"Ron! Where is Harry right now?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"He's finishing some homework with Suiichi, why?"  
  
"Where was he before that?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"One on one quidditch practice with Kaito," answered Ron.  
  
"And before that?" asked Hermione, again and again.  
  
"I don't know," said Ron frustrated, "Ask one of the foreign exchange students. He's been with one of them all day."  
  
Hermione stood up and screamed, "Exactly! Each and every one of those five has been with Harry at least once a day. I don't think Harry has ever left the eye of more than four of those students since they entered school."  
  
"What do you mean Hermione?" asked Ron nervously.  
  
"Ron........" Hermione sighed, "Don't you see? Harry has been watched by those foreign exchange students since they arrived. I think they're up to something. I mean, since when did we ever have exchange students on a normal occasion?"  
  
Ron let out a deep breath and said, "Hermione, so far everything is going great! Why don't we just leave it like that, huh? I mean so far the new students have been nothing but nice to Harry. Even Hiei and he seem to hate everyone."  
  
Hermione grabbed the book she was reading and brought it to Ron's face. "See here? It said here that Japan is a wizardless country. None has ever been detected from the area. It is a pure muggle country."  
  
"Oh........" Ron had just gotten the point.  
  
"Ron......... For all we know; these students might not even be humans. They're not wizards, nor muggles."  
  
------------------ (The Common Room)  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kaito were in the common room alone. Everyone else had left for the feast already.  
  
"Alright Kaito!" yelled Yusuke, "Show us your costume."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were all dressed up in costumes as well. Yusuke was dressed as Frankenstein, while Kuwabara had bandages all over his face. (That's a face only a mummy could love.)  
  
Kaito walked down the stairs dress in a black tuxedo along with some medallion around his neck. In addition to that; he was wearing fake teeth. He also dyed the yellow bangs white.  
  
"You're dressing up as?" Yusuke asked not knowing what to call him.  
  
"It's Dracula at a fancy dinner," Kaito replied.  
  
"Dracula?" Yusuke asked in surprised, "Don't you remember what he tried to do to you?  
  
"Yeah, but in the end I kicked his ass," replied Kaito.  
  
"You mean his groin," Kuwabara corrected.  
  
---------------------- (Flash back)  
  
Kaito was pinned against a wall, while Dracula was bearing his teeth aiming for Kaito's neck. With his free hand Kaito was able to parry the assault but he was weakening fast. But a voice that sounds a lot like Hiei's kept haunting his mind. It kept saying, "In case of emergencies don't be afraid. There is nothing wrong with it."  
  
With one last attempt Kaito aimed his shoe straight towards Dracula's groin, and landed the monster flat on the ground crutching his jewels.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke arrived and saw the terror of the night in the weirdest position.  
  
(They were on a mission to capture Dracula, and they encountered him at a fancy dinner.)  
  
------------------- (Back to reality)  
  
Kaito grinned sheepishly, "Alright I admit it, it was plain dirty to kick him there. But I'm still human aren't I?"  
  
"Whatever," said Yusuke, "Let's go down already. Hey, where's Hiei?"  
  
------------------ (The great hall)  
  
The three entered the great hall and all eyes were on them. They were the only ones wearing costumes.  
  
Kaito and Kuwabara didn't notice any of this, because they were quarreling over something.  
  
"I'm telling you, there's no way Dracula could lose to a mummy!" Kaito yelled.  
  
"Dracula drinks blood, the mummy doesn't even have blood," Kuwabara argued back.  
  
"But without the bandages; the mummy is nothing but dust. Therefore Dracula reign supreme!"  
  
"Argh! Why are you defending Dracula anyways? He tried to turn you into one of his minions!" The idiotic Kuwabaka didn't realize that he had just said that out loud, and everyone in the great hall had heard what he said.  
  
Hermione was thinking, 'I knew it, they are hiding something.'  
  
"Nice joke Kuwabara! You almost got us last year, heh; Kaito's been bitten by a werewolf," laughed a familiar voice.  
  
"Koenma, you son of a god!" yelled the Rekai Tanteis simultaneously. The Rekai Tanteis now had a murderous look, "We can just strangle you 'til death."  
  
"Hehehe, yeah............. I know," Koenma replied to the threat with a laugh.  
  
Hiei then entered the room with his hair exactly how Kaito had left it. Everyone looked at him. "Hiei! What the hell did you do to your hair?" Yusuke yelled out in surprise.  
  
"He did this to me!" Hiei yelled as he ran and tackled Kaito to some other section of great hall.  
  
"Happy Halloween team," said Koenma, "Oh and Yusuke! I was saving this 'til Christmas, but I just couldn't wait."  
  
Keiko then entered the hall in a uniform similar to the guys' only she was wearing a skirt.  
  
Kaito then tackled Hiei back and the two started a fist fight in the back while Yusuke kept staring at his girlfriend.  
  
"Keiko! What are you doing here? How? Why?" Yusuke asked question after another one."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Nutcase: Yeah, another chapter about me! Me! Me! Bwahhahahahahah  
  
(Undernet King: This guys' nuts. Anyways this is a short chapter. I narrowed it so anyone who is reading. Please help! I can't hide forever. Booohooo. 


	12. Outburst

I'm finally back! The only reason why that Kaito Nutcase is still alive is because he plays the main roll in the story. Or else he'd bee scorching in the oven right now! Wait a minute; he is scorching in the oven at the moment. But then again who cares?  
  
First I have to explain how Koenma got out of paper work.  
  
---------------------- (After Keiko entered)  
  
There was the scene; Hiei and Kaito going at it. Kuwabara trying to find some food, Koenma standing in his teenage form with the pacifier still, and Yusuke looking as dumb as the real Frankenstein.  
  
"Yusuke! Remove that ridiculous disguise," Keiko ordered in perfect English.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Yusuke replied, and immediately fixed his hair, and wiped off all the makeup on his face.  
  
Keiko then jumped into Yusuke's arms and gave him a flat kiss on his lips.  
  
"Woohoo! Yusuke's smooch- ow!" Kuwabara was then slapped in the back of the head by Kurama who happens to be there.  
  
Bam! Bang! Crash! Splatters! Dish breaks!  
  
Yukina then entered the room wearing her traditional Koorime clothings. She must have used it as a Halloween costume.  
  
"Yukina!" Kuwabara screamed in delight. (That's right)  
  
"Yukina?" Hiei said, amazingly he was still able to talk even though Kaito was choking him with his medallion at the moment.  
  
'Hiei-san, what did you do to your hair?" Yukina asked in her usual happy manner.  
  
-- glaring at Kaito.  
  
"Keiko what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked again.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, right now I'd like to enjoy Halloween," Keiko replied.  
  
"Lord Koenma!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both Kurama and Koenma cringed from the echo that ran throughout the hall. Entered Botan.  
  
"Lord Koenma! You know you're not supposed to leave your office," said an angered Botan.  
  
"Don't worry Botan. I got Jorge to cover for me," Koenma then snapped a finger and Botan disappeared with a puff of smoke.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Did you see that?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yeah, he made her disappeared. So what?"  
  
"You can't apparate in Hogwarts,"  
  
"Maybe they can"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"How do you do that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Numbskulls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why do people keep popping in like that?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Keiko and Yukina you may stay, numbskulls follow me," Ordered Genkai.  
  
"Aw," Yusuke moaned as he left Keiko and followed Genkai.  
  
Kurama walked over to the two warring ones, "Break it up you two. You fight like children."  
  
"keep and eye on the boy," Genkai whispered to Yukina as she left the room.  
  
--------------------  
  
"There," said Ron. "Are you happy now? All five of them have left. Not one of them is watching Harry. Are you satisfied?"  
  
"No," Hermione replied flatly, "I'm still sure that these new students are not as they seems. Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you see Lockhart?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's standing over there."  
  
"That's strange; usually he goes around and talks of his great work all the time. Not that I'm complaining about it."  
  
"I think it's quite pleasant that he is finally shutting his big mouth."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Whatever," Ron sighed in defeat. "Where is Ginny anyways? I haven't seen her all week."  
  
"She's with Hagrid," Hermione replied.  
  
"Why is she with Hagrid?"  
  
"You just don't understand a single thing about a woman's emotion do you?"  
  
"How can I? She's always hiding things from me."  
  
"Forget it Ron," said Hermione raising her hand in defeat.  
  
Harry then popped in, "Are you guys talking about me?"  
  
"No!" replied the two.  
  
------------------------  
  
"So Emily," Harry started, "There's that visit to Hogsmeade next weekend, all the guys are asking someone to go with them."  
  
Emily looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Well, um, yeah why not? I- I," Harry stuttered uncontrollably.  
  
"Sure," Emily replied.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"I said 'yes,'"  
  
Harry looked very happy; you could tell it by looking into his eyes. 'Yes!'  
  
Emily had just said yes to Harry asking her out. 'I'm sorry Kai, I'm moving on.'  
  
(It's a good thing Kaito wasn't there)  
  
--------------------- (Dumbledore's office)  
  
"I thought we were supposed to be watching Harry," said Yusuke.  
  
"Not now," said Genkai. "There are some new updates to your parts. A close friend of Harry known as Hermione is on to you. The girl has noticed that you have been watching Harry. The only way to confuse her is to make sure you five are not the only ones watching Harry."  
  
"So you left Yukina and Keiko back there," said Kurama.  
  
"That's right,"  
  
"Why do we have to keep this job of ours such a secret again?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Genkai continued, "That's one of the updates. We weren't sure of this before; but now we know for sure that some one here is working for Voldemort, also undercover. It could be a student, or one of the guards. The teachers are the only ones who we are sure that are innocent."  
  
"Malfoy," said Kaito.  
  
"We can't just go blaming him just because he is the son of a rotten human," said Genkai. "We have to be absolutely sure. Or our cover could be blown. Next up is; the chamber of secrets. The ogres have picked up a bizarre sound wave coming from deep under Hogwarts. This Christmas; Professor Dumbledore will convince Harry to stay with the Weaseley again. Another Rekai Agent will go undercover and look out for him. Meanwhile you three will spend Christmas investigating."  
  
"Wait," Kaito stopped Genkai in her tracks, "What do you mean three?"  
  
"That's right I said three. The Chamber of Secrets is the home of a monster that is deadly to any human who look into its eyes. Although it's supposed to be dead, we can't take any chances. Only demons allowed."  
  
"Aw man," Kaito complained, "I wish I was still a demon. Stupid Koenma, too lazy to teach me how to control it, instead took away my true power."  
  
"Don't say that," said Kurama, "The last thing you would ever want is to live as a demon, be glad your form was able to be taken away unlike ours."  
  
"Anyways, if you look into its eyes directly you will die instantly. The effects don't work on demons. That's all for now, you're all dismissed."  
  
(Yusuke's only half human by the way. So he's going)  
  
-------------------------- (Back to the great hall)  
  
"Meow...." Emily felt a tug on her robe and looked over. She saw a black cat sitting there innocently.  
  
"Hello Moon, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while," said Emily as she cuddled Moon in her arms. A lot of people had just acknowledged that a cat they've never seen before was eating the food off of their table. Harry decided to ask,  
  
"Is that your cat?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well in a way; yes," Emily replied. "Although she refused to leave Hogwarts, so every year I leave her to spend the summer with professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Really?" Harry smiled looking at the cat.  
  
"Where have you been Moon? I rarely get to see you," Emily asked still cuddling the cat.  
  
--------------------- (Where the Rekai Tanteis are)  
  
"Where have you been Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah shrimp! How come you keep disappearing?" Kuwabara added.  
  
"Hn. None of your business," Hiei replied.  
  
(Hehehe, both gangs are asked by the same question)  
  
"Argh, hey shrimp! You could say something different once in a while. You keep kicking us out of your life like we're chopped liver."  
  
"Because you are nothing more than chopped liver to me," Hiei replied again.  
  
Kuwabara was angered by the remark but just said, "Not what I meant by saying something different."  
  
"Hey, where's Talon? I haven't seen him in almost a week," asked Kaito.  
  
"Oh, about that," Yusuke grinned, "I hope you don't mind if I sent him on a little trip."  
  
"What--------- Kind------------- Of--------------- Trip!?" Kaito eyed Yusuke.  
  
-------------------- (Back to the great hall)  
  
The HP gang continued the feast quietly. Ginny then entered the Great Hall and Ron immediately stops mouthing his muffin.  
  
"Ginny! Where have you been?" Ron yelled out in both anger and relief.  
  
"I was with Hagrid," Ginny answered like nothing had happened.  
  
"Told you," said Hermione towards Ron.  
  
"Why are you with Hagrid all the time?" Ron questioned, "Is Pansy picking on you again?"  
  
"No!" Ginny yelled, "You just don't understand."  
  
Ginny grabbed a plate and went to sit with her friends on the other side of the table. (If I remember correctly, Ginny didn't spend too much time with the three HP main characters. I don't even remember her appearing in the third book. So she must have other friends)  
  
"Argh, what is wrong with this girl? I'm supposed to be looking out for her and yet she won't tell me a single thing" Ron complained, and took another bite of his muffin.  
  
"Just give her some time Ron," Hermione suggested.  
  
- Just then Moon suddenly leapt out of Emily's arms and ran across the room.  
  
"Moon, where are you going?"  
  
Moon jumped up to Dumbledore's plate and stared at him. Professor Dumbledore scratched the cat between the ears and smiled at Emily.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!"  
  
Yusuke bursted into the hall being chased by Kaito, followed by the rest of the Rekai Tanteis.  
  
Kaito was struggling to get free and choke Yusuke. He was being held back by his teammates and didn't look like he was going anywhere.  
  
"Look Kaito," Yusuke smiled nervously, "I just needed a strong bird to fly to Japan. The owls couldn't do it, so I just borrowed him. Is that so wrong?"  
  
"Oh yes, it is," Kaito grinned with a crazy face, "Talon was supposed to help me with my revenge, but now it's all going to be ruined because of you!"  
  
"Revenge?" Yusuke asked nervously, "What revenge?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see. Actually I'll be taking revenge on you right now!" Kaito yelled as he tried lunging forward scarring the heck out of Yusuke. But the remaining teammates held him back again.  
  
Malfoy couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Unfortunately for him, he was right next to the Rekai Tanteis and Kaito had heard it.  
  
"What are you laughing at? You quidditch champ wanna be." Kaito yelled toward Malfoy. In addition to that he spitted the fake vampire teeth in his mouth at Malfoy. It hit Malfoy right between his eyes. (I'll call him Draco now, it's weird writing Malfoy. His name is funny.)  
  
"Ow! He attacked me!" Draco yelled out.  
  
"Oh!!!!!!!!! Go home and cry to your mommy, blubber puss," Kaito spat the remark.  
  
-------------------- (a couple of minutes later)  
  
Kaito had been settled down due to Koenma's threat to prolong his,,,,,,,,, Sentence! Koenma was talking with Dumbledore with Moon right next to him. Yusuke was hugging Keiko. Kaito was pigging out, keeping an eye on Harry, (Not really, he's watching the person next to him) Harry was talking with Emily. Ron is talking with Hermione  
  
(Now here is the part you're all waiting for)  
  
Hiei is standing with Genkai trying to excuse himself from all these people. But it was hopeless for him.  
  
"Hello Yukina," Kuwabara grinned sitting down next to Yukina putting his arms around her.  
  
"Hello Kazuma-san, I'm sorry I wasn't around this last month. A lot of detective work was to be done in order to provide the new sources of information," said Yukina in her sweet manner.  
  
(I know, it doesn't seem like Yukina talking. But now you know why she wasn't around much.)  
  
"That's alright," said Kuwabara as he pulled Yukina closer,  
  
Hiei saw this and bursted out, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gasp  
  
Everyone stopped eating.  
  
--------------------------- (Cliff Hanger)  
  
Hahahaha,  
  
Can't wait 'til next chapter huh?  
  
OMG I forgot all about Krurone. I'll try to add him in the next chapter. Although I can't find anything for him to do. Any ideas?  
  
Anyways. I believe that the HP Gang did appear much more than the last chapters.  
  
Note, Kaito will take revenge on the kids. One way or another.  
  
Things will get more dramatic.  
  
Koenma will stay in Ningen Kai.  
  
Keiko's purpose will be reviewed in the next chapter.  
  
Genkai will appear more often  
  
Kuwabara will be dumber  
  
Yusuke will be smarter, (OHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!!)  
  
Neville will get to play the guitar,  
  
And the YYH band will play a gig muuuuuuuuch later in the story.  
  
Hermione will find out sooner or later  
  
Ron will get more credit  
  
Harry will start competing against Kaito for Emily's affection.  
  
Talon will return  
  
Ginny will start making her move and all of the other girls  
  
I'll try and add more quidditch games  
  
And things are going to start turning out for the worst in a while.  
  
That's all  
  
Review please, Oh and Blue fox please leave your e-mail address  
  
You don't have to I just want to be able to contact you.  
  
Neko please don't delete the document files until I've opened it It was partly my fault anyways 


	13. Just another day

Okay, first of all I did read the fourth book. I know Harry has a crush on Cho Chang. Things are the way they are because I want it to be that way. It'll all work out in the end, just read and see.  
  
Thanks for reading the upper text. Now about Cho, you can either pretend like she never existed or that she left Hogwarts and went to another school. Either way it's fine.  
  
This is not a Kurama/ Botan, I know it seems that way in the second chapter or so. But you'll see why later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP.  
  
------------------------ (the Great hall)  
  
Everyone in the great hall was silent as we left them. Not one was speaking a word. Hiei was sweating heavily, Kuwabara was shocked, and all the other Rekai Tanteis waited to see Yukina's reaction. Kuwabara was the first to speak.  
  
"She's your sister?" Kuwabara asked in an astonishing manner.  
  
"Yep," replied all the other Rekai Tanteis.  
  
Kuwabara turned to them with an angered face, "You guys all knew?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
They all walked away whistling like nothing had happened.  
  
Yukina was still smiling like nothing had happened. Kurama decided to break into the Koorime's little world, "Um, Yukina? Don't YOU; have anything to say about this?"  
  
Yukina snapped out of her little world and said, "Like what? He's my brother, we all knew that. Well except you Kazuma-chan."  
  
Hiei now had a confused face, "You mean you knew?"  
  
"Yes!" Yukina replied with a smile.  
  
"How?????" Hiei yelled while gripping his head.  
  
"Remember when you found out I heard you talking in your sleep? Well, the spell Koenma put on me only lasted a day. After that I remembered everything, I kept quiet because I knew you would probably take the same action."  
  
(In the first chapter, I said Yukina found out once, but Hiei made Koenma erased her memory. It was just a cheap spell. Koenma was too lazy.) Hiei was really angry now, 'Damn you Koenma! After all my faithful service, you couldn't find a better spell.'  
  
He looked up to the teacher's seats. Koenma was missing from his chair.  
  
Yukina continued speaking, "But then Kaito found out, I thought he went and told you right away, but he didn't."  
  
Hiei looked to where Kaito was sitting. The chair was empty and the foods on the dishes were gone as well. 'Why the hell do they keep disappearing?'  
  
"Kura, I mean Suiichi!" Hiei called, almost exposing Suiichi's real name. "Take me to the Hospital; I'd like some pain killers immediately."  
  
"Uh, sure," said Kurama as he lead Hiei away.  
  
"Oh man," Kuwabara sighed, "Things are getting Hectic."  
  
"Hey where's Kaito?" asked Yusuke.  
  
------------------ (HP Gang)  
  
"Wow," awed Ron, "They sure are dramatic in a humor sort of way."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "But it's strange though. It's like each and every time they fight, or argue over some personal issues. They don't even notice that they are being watched by the whole school."  
  
"They must be really good actors," said Ron.  
  
"Nah! No one can be as sloppy as Yusuke or Kaito and not notice it," said Emily.  
  
"Yeah, and no one can be as dumb as Kuwabara," Hermione added.  
  
"You're right," said Ron. "They must be really good actors hired by Dumbledore to make sure we take our minds off of the you-know-who problem."  
  
All of his friends stared at him, (If you listen really hard you can hear a cricket chirping)  
  
"Um, we meant that they just like to be funny, not actors undercover," said Hermione.  
  
(Oh man! They hit all the big clues; undercover, hired to take their mind off the you know who problem. I can't believe the two geniuses; Emily and Hermione haven't figured it out already. Wait a minute that's my fault, I'm writing the story. Hehehe)  
  
"Fine, think whatever you want," said Ron raising his arms.  
  
---------------------------- (Meanwhile)  
  
"Has the eggs been placed?"  
  
"Yes sir and the spell have also been placed on them. Soon they'll be full grown."  
  
"It's a good thing we have these spells, I would hate to wait a thousand years."  
  
------------------------ (A cookie to anyone who can guess what I'm talking about)  
  
A week later (Hogsmeade day)  
  
"I trust that none of you would screw up. This is a simple task; just go and watch him," said Genkai.  
  
"Um, it's not that easy this time Master Genkai," said Kurama, "He actually on a date this time."  
  
Kaito didn't look too happy.  
  
"I'm going to go with Yukina, so I'll have to skip duty today," said Kuwabara.  
  
"I have to talk with Keiko. She said she'll tell me why she's here but so far I haven't seen her much," said Yusuke. "Hey, where's Hiei?"  
  
--------------------- (seen change; the roofs)  
  
Hiei laid flat on the Hogwarts rooftops, next to him was the familiar black cat known as Moon.  
  
"Well, I guess I won't have to hide anything from Yukina anymore, stupid Kaito."  
  
Meow  
  
"There's the trip to Hogsmeade or something, too bad I'm too lazy to go,"  
  
Meow  
  
"Although I think I'm forgetting something I have to do today."  
  
Meow  
  
------------------------------ (Back to Genkai)  
  
Genkai walked over to Kaito and Kurama and said, "Well, I guess that leaves us with the two dateless wonders."  
  
"--"  
  
"So how do you suggest we keep watch on him?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I don't know, and frankly I don't care. That's your job,"  
  
"Well, at least I'll be able to get some things for Krurone in Hogsmeade."  
  
------------------------- (Albus Dumbledore's office)  
  
"So how is life treating you Albus?" asked Koenma in his baby form.  
  
"Oh life is normal, with the exception of our little problem," answered Dumbledore with a chuckle.  
  
Koenma grabbed a muffin and started munching, "So did your niece get a little surprise lately?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Come one Albus, you know what I'm talking about. So how did she take it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I truly do not know what you are talking about Lord Koenma,"  
  
Koenma stopped eating his muffin and looked up, "Oh. You're telling the truth, you're not joking."  
  
"Why would I be joking? What is it that concerns my niece?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Um, Hehehe I'll have to be going now," Koenma slowly put down his muffin and ran out of the room as fast as his little legs could take him.  
  
------------------------- (Hogsmeade)  
  
"Hermione.......... How many times have we gone over this already?" groaned Ron as the two walked together.  
  
"I'm still convinced that these students are up to something," said Hermione.  
  
"Like what? What proof do you have?" asked Ron.  
  
"That," Hermione answered as she pointed towards a direction.  
  
Ron looked to that direction and saw what Hermione meant. Harry and Emily were walking together, sharing a quiet conservation. But behind them was Kurama, or known as Suiichi. He was hiding behind a corner following the couple. And above them on the rooftop was Kaito looking down on the unsuspecting pair.  
  
"Oh," said Ron.  
  
"What did I tell you? I knew they were up to something that concerns Harry. Why else would they be following him all the time?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
'Hmm, where is Kaito? Maybe I can treat him to lunch,' thought Ginny as she walked around Hogsmeade looking for Kaito.  
  
(If only Kaito had heard her, he'd be going 'lunch? Okay!!!!')  
  
---------------------------  
  
"So why are you here?" Yusuke asked while sipping a soda. (I don't know how he got that soda. Maybe somewhere in Hogsmeade.)  
  
"What? You don't want me here?" asked Keiko teasingly.  
  
"No! Not what I meant," Yelled Yusuke immediately.  
  
"Fine then, maybe I'll pack up tonight," pouted Keiko.  
  
"Wait, you're putting words into my mouth,"  
  
"Alright then, I'm Koenma's Ningenkai assistant. I may not have magical abilities, but I'll be popping up usually to give you information," said Keiko proudly.  
  
"That's all I wanted to know," sighed Yusuke, "And you had to freak me out."  
  
------------------------ (Kuwabara and Yukina)  
  
"Um, if you see anything you like just let me know and I'll buy it for you," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, you're so cute," said Yukina.  
  
"Gee thanks," said Kuwabara as he blushed.  
  
"I could just cuddle you all day long," said Yukina.  
  
"Really?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I'm going to take you back to Hogwarts," said Yukina.  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabara went wide eyed when he saw Yukina talking to a bird in a store. In fact none of those comments were meant to him.  
  
"Oh man, I made such an ass out of myself," complained Kuwabara.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"How are you feeling now a days Emily?" asked Harry. He and Emily were sitting at a bench area in Hogsmeade waiting for lunch to be served.  
  
"Well, I'm still upset about not being able to play Quidditch, but I'm doing fine," answered Emily.  
  
"Have you noticed that Lockhart is a little quiet?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, that's strange, usually he is always in one place or another sharing his wonderful knowledge with others." Said Emily with stars in her eyes.  
  
Harry acknowledged that and rolled his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile in another bench, sat Kaito and Kurama with menus covering their faces. They were listening into Harry's conversation.  
  
"I don't know why they're complaining," said Kaito, "I'm actually glad that Hiei messed with that Lockhart's mind and shut him up."  
  
"Be quiet or they'll hear us," ordered Kurama while cuddling his pet fox Krurone.  
  
Harry looked over Emily's shoulder and saw Krurone and said, "Hey, haven't I seen that fox somewhere before?"  
  
Harry got up to take a closer look but when he took his eyes off for a second, he found an empty bench.  
  
"Nice going, and you say I'm always messing up." Complained Kaito.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Well today was a complete waste," said Kaito, "So far nothing has happened, don't you think Koenma may be playing a joke on us?"  
  
Kurama didn't answer and continue walking towards the common room right behind Harry.  
  
---------------------------- (couple of weeks later)  
  
Punch, Punch, Punch. Drop dead  
  
Kaito lay on the dirt of the forbidden forest with some bruises and dirtied clothing. While Yusuke stood over him with his knuckles bare.  
  
"Why am I not allowed to fight back?" asked Kaito still on the floor.  
  
"So far you've only managed to develop two techniques; the air gun, and the sonic bomb. Sooner or later they are gonna get old. Today you'll be developing a defensive technique without the use of movements."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked a limping Kaito.  
  
"I thought you were allowed to figure it out, CONSIDERING YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO FIGHT BACK!" scolded Genkai.  
  
Yusuke went in for another attack; he raised his fist and aimed a punch for Kaito's face. Yusuke thought things were going in slow motion. But in truth he was unable to land a punch and he was moving incredibly slowly in midair.  
  
"Hey, what's the deal?" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"It's kinda hard to land a punch without gravity isn't it?" asked Kaito grinning.  
  
"Hey, how come you never told us you were able to do this?" yelled Yusuke again.  
  
"You never asked," replied Kaito for the how many time?  
  
"Dude! Stop saying that, it gets us every time," complained Yusuke.  
  
"Well it looks like training is complete for today," said Genkai, "Let's go back and leave the werewolves to their businesses."  
  
So Kaito and Genkai went back to Hogwarts leaving Yusuke floating in the forest.  
  
"Guys, guys, guys!!!!!!" yelled Yusuke, "Come on, don't leave me hanging. There are werewolves out here, and I can hardly move."  
  
A werewolf suddenly howls,  
  
"Gulp, Guys? This is just a joke right?"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Oh man, I can't believe I just did that to Yusuke.  
  
R&R please. 


	14. A girl's feelings

Hello folks, I'm sorry to admit that I'm discontinuing the story. I know, it's sad after came this far, but I'm just too tired. I'm so sorry that I can't review the rest of all the secrets that are still hidden.  
  
Nah, just kidding hahahahaha. I can't give up after all that was review to you. Besides, if I do give up I'd probably receive viruses in my e-mail. So here's the next chapter,  
  
Sorry about the joke above, I just needed to laugh a little bit. Feel free to scold at me in your reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP.  
  
The day before Christmas, aka right before Christmas Eve  
  
That morning at Hogwarts things were going hectic, "Harry could you hand me that towel?"  
  
"Ron, could you help me with this suitcase?"  
  
"Where is Ginny?"  
  
"Why did we decide to pack at the last minute?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know," answered Ron flatly. "Ginny, get downstairs and get some breakfast before we leave."  
  
"Alright then,"  
  
"You know, it's a good thing you decided to spend Christmas with us Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I could use a few weeks from school," said Harry.  
  
-------------------- (Flash back)  
  
"Harry, I'd like you to spend Christmas with the Weasely this year," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Why is that? Is there something wrong at school?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, no nothing is wrong with the school. It's just; since school started everything has been going hectic. Teachers are on alert everyday, the guards getting suspicious, and Filch hasn't changed. I'd like the students to spend this Christmas with their family."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I tried to convince most of the students but they just don't want to leave," said Dumbledore with a chuckle.  
  
--------------------- (Back to present time)  
  
"Harry? Earth to Harry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come one Harry, let's go get some breakfast before Kaito and Yusuke gobble everything up," pleaded Ron.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot about that,"  
  
As soon as the two left, something crawled out from the shadows and entered Harry's bag concealing itself from sight under one of Harry's towels.  
  
Downstairs in the great hall  
  
Ron's prediction was right; Kaito and Yusuke were pigging out as usual.  
  
Talon, who had returned two weeks ago had now flown down from the sky and bugging Kaito for a share of breakfast.  
  
"Bad Talon!" shouted Kaito, "Go ask Yusuke for a share."  
  
"Uh-uh, you feed your own bird." Said Yusuke, he took his plate and pushed it away from Talon as far as possible.  
  
"You have twice as much food as me," Kaito said back.  
  
"So? I'm not gonna feed your bird, not after what you did to me in that forest," said Yusuke.  
  
---------------------- (After Harry left Hogwarts)  
  
"So we start investigating after tomorrow?" asked Kaito.  
  
"No, WE investigate, you stay here," corrected Kurama.  
  
"Aww," moaned Kaito, "Hey guys?"  
  
"What?" answered everyone else. (Not really an answer)  
  
"I don't know if you guys have ever noticed this but, our lives are pretty miserable." Said Kaito while leaning against a wall.  
  
Kaito continued, "I mean, this is practically the best Christmas we've ever had. I don't remember ever celebrating one single holiday with you guys. It's always training or another case."  
  
All four other Rekai Tanteis widen their eyes and thought about what Kaito had just said.  
  
'Come to think of it, I've never actually celebrated Christmas with Atsuko, not once in my entire life.' Thought Yusuke.  
  
'I haven't spent Christmas with mother for a couple of years now,' thought Kurama.  
  
'It's pretty sad, although the only person I have to celebrate Christmas with is my sister, I can't believe I never spent time with her,' thought Kuwabara. (Wow, he can think)  
  
'Stupid Kaito and his words, got me thinking about Christmas again,' cursed Hiei in his mind.  
  
Kaito then said, "Remember last Christmas?"  
  
"Shudders don't remind me," said Kurama.  
  
Last year the Rekai Tanteis had to spend their Christmas in a dungy abandoned cave in Makai, eating days old Pastries with cold diluted coffee.  
  
"Yeah, this is the best Christmas we've ever had," admitted Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, let's have fun before we go into the chamber," said Kurama, "If we find it, that is."  
  
"Hey, did Koenma ever say anything about how to find the darn place?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"He's getting sloppy now a days," said Hiei.  
  
"Kazuma-kun!" yelled Yukina, "I have your present."  
  
"Really?" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"But you're not supposed to let him have it until tomorrow," said Keiko.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot," said Yukina sweetly as she walked away.  
  
"Aww man!" groaned Kuwabara.  
  
'I wonder if she got me anything,' thought Hiei.  
  
--------------- (Christmas Eve)  
  
Although all the students were asleep, Albus Dumbledore, the teachers, Koenma, Genkai, Yukina, Keiko and the Rekai Tanteis were all in Albus' office. Each and every one of them was holding up their drinks, and Albus was preparing to make a toast.  
  
"To a great year so far," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"To a great year so far," said every one else.  
  
"I have a surprise," said Koenma,  
  
Botan popped in along with some one next to her.  
  
"Gasp."  
  
"Sirus?"  
  
"Sirius," said everyone.  
  
"We thought you were dead," said Dumbledore. "Harry will be so happy."  
  
"No," bursted Sirius aloud. "I am dead. Harry must never see me again. I'm only here to help you."  
  
Sirius looked at the Rekai Tanteis.  
  
"So what can you do for us?" asked Kaito.  
  
"I can get you into the chamber of secrets." Said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, how do you know how to do that?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry often tells me a lot of things," answered Sirius. "But tonight, I'd like to enjoy Christmas one last time. Even if Harry isn't here."  
  
"I understand," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The gang walked around talking to each other, Koenma decided to talk to Kaito.  
  
"So how are things going?" asked Koenma.  
  
"What do you mean?" replied Kaito.  
  
"I mean; how is your life?" asked Koenma again.  
  
"Oh, life is going well, what you care anyway?"  
  
"I just want to know a little bit more about you, since there was no record of you ever being alive at all. The spiritual sources I mean," said Koenma. (Um, there is the list of people being alive and the time they die in spirit world.)  
  
"If there was no record of me, then how did you know about Emily?" asked Kaito.  
  
"I found out about her through HER file. Like I said, there were no traces of you Kaito. I don't know how you got into this world, but since your powers matches Yusuke I don't think that you were just born as a regular person and then you gain all this power," said Koenma.  
  
"So you're saying that I may actually have a real family?" asked Kaito.  
  
"Possibly, I'll try and research more into this but you must tell me everything you remember from the first part of your life," said Koenma.  
  
"All I know is that I was adopted by Julius Edwards, nothing else." Replied Kaito.  
  
"That isn't much, but I think I'll be able to find something," said Koenma as he walked away.  
  
Kurama walked to Kaito and said, "So Koenma is researching your past huh? Isn't this great, you're finally going to find out where you truly belong."  
  
"Um, yeah great," said Kaito with a gloomed face.  
  
'Where I truly belong. Do I belong with the Rekai Tanteis? Or do I belong here in England, where my life started. Or do I belong with my true family, if they exist anymore.' Thought Kaito.  
  
"Um, Kurama?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if I don't want to find out? What if I came from a sadistic family of demons, what if I'm still a demon?" asked Kaito one after another.  
  
"Sigh...... Kaito, we share the same problem. I'm afraid to tell my mother the truth of who I truly am." Said Kurama, "But somehow we all pull through, even if it's through a lie."  
  
---------------------  
  
"I'm so glad that you decided to spend Christmas with us, Harry," said Mrs.Weasely.  
  
"Thank you Mrs.Weasely, I'm happy to be here," said Harry in return.  
  
So the family sat down and ate Christmas dinner, unknown to them a little white cat sat outside on the snow, staring straight at Harry with unblinking eyes.  
  
--------------------  
  
"So how did school go?"  
  
"Oh, best year ever," replied Emily as she and her mother and father sat at their table eating Christmas dinner.  
  
"Although, at first I thought I met a ghost from the past," said Emily.  
  
"Who?" asked her mother.  
  
"He goes by the name of Kaijiri Edwards," answered Emily.  
  
"What?" asked both of her parents as they stopped eating.  
  
"Don't worry," said Emily twiddling with her hair, "It wasn't him. The Kai I knew was never outgoing, or a very active person. He was a lonely little boy, always sitting in his room doing what he is told, never raising his temper." Emily started drifting, she looked at a candle on the table with dreamy eyes as if she was about to fall into a Trans at any moment.  
  
"Although, at first when he said his name to me, my hopes went up. Even though I know it's not him, each and every time I'm around him, I feel a familiar presence, I just can't explain it."  
  
Emily's parents looked at each other with worried glances. They knew that their daughter had never gotten over the fact that her first love had vanished from the surface of the earth without a single trace.  
  
"Um, aren't you going out with Harry now?" asked her father.  
  
"Oh yes, I am," replied Emily.  
  
"So how are things going?" asked her mother.  
  
"Um, Harry is great. But he just isn't it," said Emily. "He's got a great personality and all, but he just isn't my type. Kai was perfect, I didn't like the way he's cooped up in his room all the time. But being with him just makes me feel happy."  
  
"Sigh....... Honey, that boy is gone," said her father, "for all we know; he could be in some warm bed, snuggled up completely forgotten about you."  
  
------------------ (Where Kaito is)  
  
Kaito stood on the rooftop of Hogwarts, freezing out of his wits. He was practically shaking.  
  
'Sigh.... What am I going to say to Emily? What if she's gotten over me, and she's really interested with Harry now?'  
  
------------------ (Back to Emily)  
  
Emily wanted to stand up and shout out, 'you're wrong!' But she knew that her father only wanted her to be happy and move on with her life.  
  
'But I can't move on, his promise keeps haunting my heart.'  
  
--------------------  
  
I must say that this may be the most touching chapter I've ever written. It's short, but it's just a Christmas chapter.  
  
Review and tell me what you think, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee. 


	15. The chamber,& Kaito's fate

I can't believe I wrote all of that, and yet I've never read the fifth book. Wow, I must give myself a pat on the back. Anyways, in this chapter, the end will start to come. I'm getting new readers, I'm so happy,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP.  
  
------------------- (Somewhere in Hogwarts) Christmas that morning went well, but then everyone got tired and they went to sleep. Well not everyone.  
  
"Let's see, I'll give them exploding roses. Hehehe," Kaito chuckled sheepishly as he carried out some errands with Talon right near his side.  
  
"Oh man, Kurama should have hidden these in a better place," said Kaito as he placed the rose VERY gently into a nice comfy box and wrapped a bow around it. "Go Talon, deliver this, and make sure no one sees you. Hahahahahaha revenge is sweet,"  
  
"Okay who's next on the list?"  
  
---------------------- (Sirius and the three Rekai Tanteis)  
  
Sirius Black led Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama towards the abandoned girls lavatory, also known as the crying spot of Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"The entrance is here?" asked Yusuke in a surprising horror.  
  
"Alright guys, Kaito is sleeping and Kuwabara is um," said Kurama uncertainly.  
  
"What?" asked Yusuke?  
  
Kurama decided to whisper instead, "He's spending time with Yukina, don't let Hiei know."  
  
"Oh." Exclaimed Yusuke understandingly.  
  
"Alright, since the two Ningens are either busy or asleep, why don't we move on before they decide to follow," suggested Hiei in his usual tone.  
  
Sirius stopped in front of the sinks and said, "This is the entrance, but I don't know how you can open it without parseltongue,"  
  
"Snickers," exclaimed the three.  
  
"Hiei," said Kurama as Hiei went upfront and removed his bandanna revealing his Jagan eye. It started glowing, and Hiei suddenly started speaking an unknown language.  
  
The sinks moved away revealing a deep hole too dark to see in the center.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Sirius.  
  
"If you think about it, your head will explode," replied Kurama for Hiei.  
  
"Alright Sirius, your part is complete. Feel free to enjoy the rest of the day," said Yusuke as he readied himself to jump into the entrance. But suddenly Keiko popped in from out of no where.  
  
"Gah! How do you do that?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Koenma gave me the gift," said Keiko. "Anyway, this is for you," said Keiko handing up a pair of BIG hot pink sunglasses.  
  
"I'm not wearing those," said Yusuke dryly.  
  
"Suit yourself, but you might want to listen to Koenma. You're half human after all," said Keiko as she handed to glasses to Yusuke and popped away.  
  
"He couldn't find a better style," complained Yusuke as he stored the glasses away in his pocket.  
  
"But shouldn't I help you find the chamber too?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Nah, with Hiei we'll find it in five minutes, you take the day off. No more work for you after thirteen years in jail," said Kurama  
  
----------------------- (After they jumped in)  
  
"That was fun, can we do it again?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Kurama got up and looked around him. The ground was covered with dried up bones, and the place was definitely dirty. All around him he saw tunnels and pipe lines leading to who knows where.  
  
"Alright Hiei lead the way," ordered Yusuke.  
  
Hiei had a map of Hogwarts in his mind, so it didn't take them long to find the door to the chamber. But what shocked them was that somebody else was waiting at the door.  
  
"Kaito?" yelled Kurama.  
  
There sat Kaito wearing a pair of sunglasses, (No not like the ones that Yusuke was given)  
  
"Hey, how come you get a cool pair and I get these grandma sizes," complained Yusuke.  
  
"Because you didn't raid Koenma's stuff like I did," replied Kaito.  
  
"Kaito, how did you get down here? Genkai will be on your tail for months," yelled Kurama.  
  
"Relax, how long CAN she punish me anyway? Besides I'm wearing sunglasses," said Kaito.  
  
"Yusuke is only half human and he still needs to wear those sunglasses. And you're a pure human being, what make you so sure you'll be okay?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I'll be able to handle myself and besides, whatever that was said to be in here is long dead," said Kaito.  
  
"There's no arguing with you is there?" sighed Kurama.  
  
"Nope,' replied Kaito.  
  
"So how did you get in again?"  
  
"I dived into the lake and found a pipe leading up here, it was quite hard to find. I had to fly around quite a lot to realize there was an entrance under water."  
  
"Hey guys, Hiei opened the door let's go," called Yusuke.  
  
------------------- (Inside the chamber)  
  
The four Rekai Tanteis walked into the chamber. All around them they saw statues of a giant snake's head bearing it's forked teeth. There was also a road leading to a giant human stone head. (See the second movie and you'll see what I'm talking about)  
  
Kaito walked up to get a good look at Salazar's giant stone head and turned around to face his teammates. "See? Whatever it is is dead."  
  
Unknown to Kaito, Salazar's mouth started to open, out came not one, not two, not three, not four but five gigantic Basilisks.  
  
"Um, Kaito?" said Kurama slowly, "Do not turn around, there are five giant basilisks behind you. Don't look into its eyes. You too Yusuke."  
  
Too late, Yusuke had looked into one of the basilisk's eyes and he fell to the ground snoring like a baby. (Yusuke wasn't wearing his sunglasses)  
  
"Great, he's sleeping," said Hiei annoyingly.  
  
The basilisks let out a screech signaling their attack.  
  
Hiei and Kurama picked up Yusuke and started running for the entrance, Kaito did the same but one of the basilisks knocked him off his balance with its tail.  
  
Kaito was lying on his tummy on the cold stone floor while five hungry giant snakes stood high above him showing their fangs. Kaito had also seemed to have lost his sunglasses during his fall.  
  
Kurama and Hiei who were carrying a sleeping Yusuke turned around to see what was happening. "Kaito! Don't look into its eyes."  
  
One of the basilisks attacked, but Kaito rolled away dodging the mortal assault.  
  
"Kaito! Use the sonic bomb, I give you permission," yelled Kurama.  
  
"I can't," Kaito yelled back as he got back on his feet and continued running.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Kurama yelled back.  
  
"I wasted all my Ki flying around searching for an entrance,"  
  
One of the basilisks tripped Kaito again, but this time he landed on his back.  
  
"No Kaito! Look away from its eyes," yelled Kurama desperately.  
  
Too late, Kaito stared straight into the eyes of the basilisk, everyone in that chamber except for Yusuke knew his fate was death.  
  
---------------- (Somewhere else in Hogwarts)  
  
"Numbskull," yelled Genkai. "Training time!"  
  
"Numbskull?"  
  
Genkai walked out of the room immediately, probably knowing exactly where Kaito was.  
  
"I specifically told him to stay put,"  
  
--------------------- (Back to the chamber)  
  
Kaito stared straight into the basilisk's eyes; he knew death would overcome at any moments now. But it didn't.  
  
"Kaito? Are you still alive?" asked Kurama with a weird expression.  
  
"Yeah," answered Kaito.  
  
"Then move it," ordered Kurama as the basilisks attacked Kaito again. But he dodged it again, got to his feet and started running.  
  
"Get your wand and try to do a spell, I'm sure you still have enough Ki to do that," ordered Kurama.  
  
"One problem, I don't know any spells," said Kaito sheepishly.  
  
".................."  
  
"At least wave it damn it!" shouted Hiei.  
  
Kaito did just as told, and amazingly it worked.  
  
All five basilisks turned into silver statues as soon as Kaito waved his wand.  
  
"Not what I expected to happen," said Kaito, Kurama and Hiei simultaneously.  
  
"No way was that possible," said Kurama, "a regular wave doesn't have the power to do that, not even our wands."  
  
"I'm just surprised I'm still alive after staring at those things," said Kaito with relief.  
  
"That's right," shot up Kurama, "You're supposed to be dead, why aren't you dead?"  
  
"Hey! Whose sides are you on anyway?" shouted Kaito.  
  
"Let's just get out of here," grumped Hiei.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Okay, the case of the mysterious sound waves has been solved," said Kaito. "Those infamous basilisk are now nothing but giant statues worth billions of dollars, what now?"  
  
No one answered him,  
  
Yusuke was being taken care of by Keiko, Kuwabara is sort of on a date with Yukina, Hiei is on his tail.  
  
------------------ (Kaito's dorm)  
  
Kaito came into his dorm and flopped down on his bed, Talon was perched on the window right next to his bed.  
  
"Hey Talon, you're back,"  
  
Suddenly Kurama's voice ranged out through the Gryffindor house, "WHERE ARE MY ROSES!??????????"  
  
"Uh-oh," exclaimed Kaito, "Let's get out of here before he traces it back to us." And Kaito leapt out of the window with Talon soaring right behind him.  
  
Kurama ran down to common room and went outside, he was met by Kuwabara. "Hey Kuwabara what are you doing?"  
  
"Um, I forgot the password," replied Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, its Veela hair. You remembered the old password throughout the year just fine, I don't know why you forgot it now."  
  
"Oh, it just happens,"  
  
"Okay, I gotta go hunt down Kaito, see ya."  
  
Kuwabara entered the common room, it was empty. He started raiding everything, then he carefully put them back into their original places. He then looked at the TV which the Rekai Tanteis enjoyed so much.  
  
He turned it on and loud music boomed through his head, Kuwabara flew back ward and accidentally threw the remote hard on the floor.  
  
Kuwabara got back up and saw Hiei taking down Kuro Momataro in the Dark Tournament. Then Kurama transforming into Yoko Kurama and took down Kurasu.  
  
Kuwabara watched the whole thing and formed a frown.  
  
(Koenma decided to record all those fight scenes for memories, in case you're wondering how it got there)  
  
------------------ (Somewhere)  
  
"These students are not what they seems,"  
  
"Why is that?" (You probably know who it is already)  
  
"They are not ordinary; they are not even humans,"  
  
"So, that fool Koenma thought he could trick me huh?" laughed Voldemort. "What else do you wish to tell me?"  
  
"The basilisks have failed; they've been hex into complete silver"  
  
"Hmm, I may have underestimated these students of Koenma. They are more powerful than I presumed." Said Voldemort with a worried expression.  
  
"So what shall you do about it, Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"These students may be strong, but their master is weak. That's where we will strike; we must take down Albus Dumbledore." Voldemort let out a manically cackle.  
  
"But how will we do that, Master?"  
  
Voldemort stopped laughing and smacked his servant upside the head, "I was doing my evil laugh, don't disturb me." He continued cackling.  
  
"Anyways, we will take out Dumbledore by first attacking his heart," said Voldemort.  
  
"His heart?"  
  
"Yes, the thing he holds most precious in this school; his little niece," said Voldemort. "But first, send another demon to get that sword, this time make sure he succeeds."  
  
--------------------  
  
Kaito was sitting on a giant tree branch deep in the forbidden forest with Talon on his shoulder. He took out his wand and a pocket knife. He started peeling his wand away with the pocket knife until he reaches the core. Kaito expected to find his regular brown hard hair, instead he found something much different.  
  
Kaito pulled out a LONG strand of pure silver hair, at least 40 inches. (the hair is made of pure silver, it's just very bendable,)  
  
"What the hell is this? This can't be my hair," -------------------  
  
Yes, this chapter is complete, try and guess who Dumbledore's niece is,  
  
Tell me in your reviews. Oh and Kaito is not a fox demon, his hair is silver, but he's not like Yoko Kurama. 


	16. Note

Sorry I can't update this week; expect a new chapter on June 3rd.  
  
Oh, and I haven't heard of anyone since I posted my latest chapter, is anybody still reading? 


	17. The beginning of the end

Konnichiwa, I'm back.  
  
Okay, first off I have to mention some things.  
  
Dragon Girl aka YYHHP lover I got your message, I now realize that you changed your name. Sorry I forgot to mention it earlier,  
  
Ryoka Faia, you have also been noticed  
  
Blue Fox, you too  
  
And Neko,  
  
And also Tuan  
  
Next chapter,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP, or the characters in this story. I only own a few.  
  
Last chapter, Kaito found an unfamiliar string of pure silver hair in his wand. Something that is supposed to bear his hair sample.  
  
Kaito has also survived the stare of the Basilisks.  
  
------------------ (The day after everyone got back)  
  
"CRABBE, GOYLE!" yelled Draco as he walked down to the breakfast table.  
  
"I am pissed, somebody sent a rose to me and it blew up in my face," yelled Draco. "Find out who did this and jinx them until they drop."  
  
(Yeah right, count on those two to do detective work)  
  
"Hey Seamus," greeted Neville, "I received the weirdest present on Christmas"  
  
"Was it a rose that exploded in your face?" asked Seamus almost knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"Cause I got one too," answered Seamus.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Argh, I just know it was Malfoy," screamed Hermione, "Who else would hate me enough to do that?"  
  
"Well, I got one too so I guess it was Malfoy" said Ron.  
  
"Nope I didn't get any exploding roses," said Emily.  
  
"That's because he is obsessed over you," said Harry, "I got one, who would want to do that to me but Malfoy?"  
  
--------------------  
  
Ginny entered the great hall and scanned around. Sitting at the Gryffindor Table was Kaito. After Ginny spotted him she walked over, not realizing that he was holding a little box to his ears.  
  
"Um hello Kaito," said Ginny quiet and nervous simultaneously.  
  
"Hello, what's up?" Kaito replied without looking at her.  
  
"Oh, well the Yule ball is coming up and I was wondering if you have a date yet?" asked Ginny quietly again.  
  
"Well no, not yet" replied Kaito, again not even looking at her  
  
"Well I was thinking," started Ginny, she took in a big breath and, "Since we're both dateless, maybe you and I can both go together."  
  
"Yeah sure, why not?" answered Kaito, again not even looking at her.  
  
"Great!" squealed Ginny as she turned around and walked away smiling.  
  
But as she did that Kaito said into his cell phone, "Hey Koenma, could you wait? I think Ginny was asking me something."  
  
Kaito turned around but Ginny was so happy that she skipped out of the hall. 'Oh well, it mustn't have been that important anyway' thought Kaito.  
  
----------------------- (What really happened when Ginny walked in)  
  
Ginny entered the great hall and scanned around. Sitting at the Gryffindor Table was Kaito. After Ginny spotted him she walked over, not realizing that he was holding a little box to his ears. Kaito was actually talking into his cell phone,  
  
"Um hello Kaito," said Ginny quiet and nervous simultaneously.  
  
"Hello Kaito," greeted Koenma on the other line.  
  
"Hello, what's up?" replied Kaito.  
  
"Oh, well the Yule ball is coming up and I was wondering if you have a date yet?" asked Ginny quietly again.  
  
"I heard from Kuwabara that you guys are planning on performing at the Yule ball. Have you even rehearsed yet?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Well no, not yet," replied Kaito.  
  
"Well I was thinking," started Ginny, she took in a big breath and, "Since we're both dateless, maybe you and I can both go together."  
  
"So do you need help setting things up?" asked Koenma on the other line.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not?" answered Kaito.  
  
"Great!" squealed Ginny as she turned around and walked away smiling.  
  
But as she did that Kaito said into his cell phone, "Hey Koenma, could you wait? I think Ginny was asking me something."  
  
Kaito turned around but Ginny was so happy that she skipped out of the hall. 'Oh well, it mustn't have been that important anyway' thought Kaito.  
  
"Anyway, are you guys singing in Japanese or English?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Probably English," replied Kaito, "They won't understand anything otherwise"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"ARGH!" Keiko stomped around Albus Dumbledore's office yelling and raising her fists in the air.  
  
"The Yule Ball is almost here, and yet Yusuke didn't even ask me!" yelled Keiko.  
  
"Maybe he is assuming that you two are going together anyway," said Yukina.  
  
"You guys went to every other occasion together."  
  
"But still, I've been giving him signals saying that he should ask me. And yet, he still doesn't get it," complained Keiko, "How can he be that dense?"  
  
"Well Kazuma-chan didn't waste any time," said Yukina, "He went and asked me right away when he heard about the ball"  
  
"And what did you say?" asked Keiko.  
  
"I said yes of course," "Um, does Hiei know?" asked Keiko nervously.  
  
"Well no, not yet," replied Yukina plainly.  
  
"Uh-oh," muttered Keiko quietly.  
  
------------------ (Gryffindor Common Room)  
  
"Alright Botan," said Kurama, "After I take you to the ball, you'll end the deal by giving me my photo and we'll never speak of this again."  
  
"Understood," replied Botan, "But if you don't pretend like we're going out, I'll show it to everyone."  
  
Kurama shivered and said "Yes," obediently.  
  
------------------  
  
"Oh come on Hiei," begged Yusuke while on his knees.  
  
"No," replied Hiei in his usual tone.  
  
"But you don't even have a date," said Yusuke, "You have nothing to do anyways."  
  
"So? I'm not performing in front of all these kids," said Hiei a little embarrassed. "Besides, why should I play YOUR part?"  
  
"Keiko probably won't let me, she'll make me dance all night," said Yusuke almost crying, at the thought of his feet dancing all night.  
  
Hiei paused a little, rubbing his chins, giving Yusuke a little hope in his eyes then, "NO!"  
  
"AWWW"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Alright Neville," complimented Kaito, "I didn't expect you to do this well in such a short period of time."  
  
Neville was thankful of the compliment, but he wasn't exactly happy. Kaito has been teaching him how to play the guitar for a couple of weeks before Christmas. Neville was quite good, but currently he is sweating like a bun cake in an oven.  
  
That's because today Kaito just had to choose the school ground to practice. A place where EVERYBODY can see them.  
  
"Hey, is that Neville playing the guitar?" asked Hermione  
  
"I think Kaito said something about teaching him a few months ago," said Ron.  
  
"He's pretty good," said Emily.  
  
Harry decided that he should focus on more important things, "um Emily, you're going to the Yule ball with me right?"  
  
"um, well," Emily stuttered not knowing what to say, "Harry, I think things are"  
  
'Come on, come on, and break up already. You know you only went out with him, purely due to pity,' Emily's head was raging to decide what to say, part of her said no, and the other said yes, due to pity.  
  
"Um sure,"  
  
'NO!!!!!' yelled the voice inside her head.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Oh great, what am I going to do?" sighed Yusuke,  
  
On his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room Yusuke bumped into Keiko.  
  
"Yusuke! Ask me to the Yule ball now!" ordered Keiko.  
  
"Um, okay, Keiko would you go with me to the Yule ball?"  
  
"No, I won't! You kept me waiting too long forget it," snapped Keiko.  
  
"What!?" yelled Yusuke, "But"  
  
"If you truly want me to go with you, beg, on your knees."  
  
Yusuke got on his knees and begged, "Please, please Keiko, will you go to the Yule ball with me?"  
  
"I'll think about it," said Keiko as she teleported.  
  
"Great, one problem just isn't enough. I maybe dateless now."  
  
----------------------- (Somewhere else)  
  
"So what are we going to do about this situation?" asked Ron.  
  
"So far, we'll have to keep it from Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean? Doesn't he have a right to know?"  
  
"No, Harry is much closed watched by them, if he knows, then they might know that we know," said Hermione.  
  
"Um, I'm confused.  
  
"But the plan is simple, I've been observing them. Kuwabara is the most dense of the five. We may be able to trick him."  
  
"I don't think anyone is that dense." Said Ron, "But who are you going to the Yule ball with?"  
  
"Who do you think?" said Hermione gruffly.  
  
--------------------- (Back at the Gryffindor Common room at night)  
  
"Tomorrow I am going to ask her," grinned Kaito.  
  
"Don't bother," said Kurama.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's going with Harry," replied Kurama simply.  
  
"What!? No!!!!!!!!" "And how the hell do you know that?" yelled Kaito, with his veins popping on his forehead.  
  
"Who do you think watches over him while you guys slack off?" said Kurama simply. "Although I think she only agreed to go with him because of pity. I can see it right on her face."  
  
"Yeah, she has a habit of doing that," said Kaito concerning.  
  
----------------------  
  
I know, this chapter doesn't really sound like the beginning of the end, but trust me it IS.  
  
Lockhart is still brainwashed, so he don't really do much.  
  
Krurone is still around, he just rest and eat, so he won't make much of an appearance.  
  
Nelson, you probably guessed who he truly is by now.  
  
Moon, the cat. The cat will make its big introduction soon.  
  
Everything will review itself soon. The story is almost over, Well this part of the saga maybe.  
  
Don't worry after this story there will be more.  
  
Keep reading. 


	18. It's almost the end

Anyways, a lot will take place, so get ready  
  
Oh and I think a lot of people are confused about the name. Kaito and Kai are the same person. Kaito is just his nickname meaning squirt or brat.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP I only own some of the characters, and the plot, nothing else. And the Shadow sword being stolen is an idea from my friend NekoTenchieMoon.  
  
------------------  
  
"Who the hell is spreading the words that I'm going to the Yule ball with that little girl?" yelled a furious Kaito as he stomped into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
There sat only his teammates, each and every one of them shrugged.  
  
"Look Kaito," said Kurama trying to ease him down. "We don't really care who your date is. We're currently in a moment of crisis here. Hiei won't perform, so we need another guitar player."  
  
"I'll have that cover by tomorrow," yelled Kaito, "What I want to know now is how the hell did anyone get the thought of me going with that little girl?"  
  
"Probably because that LITTLE GIRL said that you agreed to go with her," said Kurama. "I heard it from her mouth."  
  
"Impossible! I never agreed to that,"  
  
"Heh heh, we all know how clumsy you are," laughed Yusuke, "You probably got yourself into another mess without even knowing it."  
  
"Hahaha, man you're pathetic," laughed Kuwabara, "But then again, having a 15-year old for a date is better than no date, isn't it?"  
  
"Wow, you do have a brain," mocked Hiei.  
  
Fight, fight, fight, And so the Rekai Tanteis fought it out. Kurama left before the rumble started.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Suiichi, would you take me to the Yule ball?"  
  
"Come on Suiichi it'll be fun,"  
  
Kurama walked through the halls frowning. He was pretty sure that all those girls had been rejected by him already. They just never quit. So far practically every girl in the entire school had asked him out, even Pansy Parkinson. That really pisses off Draco.  
  
---------------------- (Kuwabara)  
  
Kuwabara walked down an empty hall, he sees a flying cupcake, "Yuuuuuuuummmmmmm, Enchanted cupcake,"  
  
Kuwabara grabbed the sweet and took a bite out of it, IMMEDIATELY he fell flat on the floor asleep.  
  
"Oh my god! How can anyone be as dumb as Crabbe and Goyle," yelled out Ron in surprise.  
  
"Okay, he's out," said Hermione, "I'll give him this potion, once he wakes up he'll be drowsy and weak. He won't even know who we are." (Let's just say it's a truth telling potion. But Kuwabara will be drowsy)  
  
------------------  
  
Kuwabara is tied up in a chair, "Yukina......" muttered Kuwabara.  
  
"Why does he keep saying that?" asked Ron  
  
"He must be dreaming,"  
  
Kuwabara slowly woke up, although his eyes are drowsy and unfocused.  
  
"Okay let's test him," said Hermione, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kazuma Kuwabara," answered Kuwabara who was still drowsy.  
  
"Okay, he's still sane. Let's start questioning him," suggested Hermione.  
  
"I'll do it," said Ron, "Who are you and your friends?"  
  
"No Ron," yelled Hermione but she was too late, Kuwabara started naming ALL of his friends.  
  
-------------------- (A while later)  
  
"And finally there's the shrimp,"  
  
Ron and Hermione were exhausted in their chairs,  
  
"I have to admit it, this interrogation isn't going well," said Ron.  
  
"Maybe I should be the one to ask the questions," suggested Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, you probably should,"  
  
"What do you know about Hiei?" asked Hermione.  
  
(Kuwabara never knew about Hiei's past. Nothing about him being the forbidden child)  
  
"He's an annoying shrimp, he's Yukina's brother, and he is the most horrible person in the world," answered Kuwabara still drowsy.  
  
"Okay......." Hermione wasn't getting anywhere. But then she had an idea, "Ooh, um, Kuwabara WHAT is Hiei?"  
  
"Hiei's an annoying half fire half ice apparition," answered Kuwabara.  
  
Hermione and Ron were silent.  
  
"What's an apparition?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um, I'm not quite sure," answered Hermione.  
  
"Argh, this is getting us no where. Next he'll probably tell us he's seeing flying pigs," scowled Ron.  
  
Kuwabara then said, "Pigs don't fly"  
  
"Huh?" Both Ron and Hermione raised their head to hear what Kuwabara had to say.  
  
"But there are demons and soul sucking monsters, and they fly."  
  
Both Hermione and Ron were still and silent.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere," said Hermione.  
  
------------------ (Meanwhile)  
  
"Hey Neville," greeted Kaito.  
  
"Oh, hello"  
  
Kaito sat down in the Gryffindor common room "Look I need a favor"  
  
------------------  
  
Hiei was sitting on the rooftop again with Moon the black cat besides him.  
  
"I can't take much more of this torture, I must go to Makai and blow off some steam," complained Hiei.  
  
Suddenly Moon displayed some amazing balance and jumped down roof from roof, then went toward the forbidden forest. Hiei who was interested followed.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Okay Kuwabara, why were you sent to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I was sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter," answered Kuwabara.  
  
Both Hermione and Ron were silent again.  
  
"And YOU thought they were the enemy," said Ron. "Anyways, they're on our side. So let's just return him before we get into any trouble."  
  
"But I still don't get it," scowled Hermione, "Demons are mythological creatures. They're not supposed to exist. And just today we find out that they have a world of their own."  
  
Kuwabara suddenly stirred.  
  
"Uh-oh," squeaked Ron, "Hurry, knock him out"  
  
--------------------  
  
And so the next few weeks went well,  
  
Yusuke was usually in the bathroom along with Kuwabara dunking Malfoy's head into the toilet.  
  
Keiko decided to forgive Yusuke  
  
Hiei disappeared a lot  
  
Koenma received news that the shadow sword has been stolen and went back to Rekai to deal with Jorge  
  
Yukina did her daily work for Genkai, she still haven't told Hiei that she was going to the Yule ball with Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama was looking forward to the ball to get his DEAL with Botan over with.  
  
----------------- (A few hours before the ball)  
  
Kaito and Hiei were hanging out on a giant tree branch in the woods. Although Kaito shared all his secrets with Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke were his two BUDDIES. The only real friends he can have fun with.  
  
"Where the hell was you lately? You keep disappearing all day," asked Kaito  
  
"None of your business," replied Hiei.  
  
"Okay, who are you going to the ball with?"  
  
"Do you expect me to attend such a stupid gathering?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no-date," laughed Kaito. "Anyway, are you sure Lockhart is still alive? He isn't very active."  
  
"I'll leave him that way until things get serious." Answered Hiei  
  
"What do you mean by things getting serious?" questioned Kaito.  
  
Hiei glared at him and said, "Do you expect things to stay this calm forever? Something is bound to happen sooner or later to stop all this so call fun."  
  
"Stop being a party pooper, anyways I gotta go get ready for the ball. Our band is gonna start the show after all. Still I can't believe I have to take a fifteen year old"  
  
-------------------  
  
And there stood the gang. Kaito and Yusuke not looking too happy about the dress robe.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Alright Neville, here's your moment to shine."  
  
(Look, this story is stretched far enough, I'll just skip the minor details and get to the turning point. Neville turned out to be Yusuke's replacement. He stunned a lot of people. I frankly don't care who he went to the ball with. A lot of people were jealous of Ginny. Blah Blah, they sing. People clap, and then they get off stage and enjoyed the party waiting for the slow dancing to start.)  
  
Keiko was hugging Yusuke's arm really tight trying to lead him outside  
  
"Keiko, I don't want to go outside," yelled Yusuke, "It's cold!"  
  
"Quit being a baby, besides I'm the one wearing a real dress,"  
  
Kuwabara was trying to hit on Yukina again; lucky for him Hiei wasn't there.  
  
"Let's go outside Yukina," suggested Kuwabara  
  
"No, I like it in here it's pretty."  
  
"Aww," moaned Kuwabara.  
  
"Please Botan," begged Kurama, "I'm suffocating, stop glomping me,"  
  
"You were just absolutely talent, no wonder girls keep coming after you" squealed Botan.  
  
(Nope I don't think that's why they glomp him.)  
  
Kaito walked over to the punch line and grabbed a glass, "Heh, the punch here is actually pretty good. Although it could use some alcohol."  
  
He then saw Ginny, who waved and smiled at him. Kaito sweat and waved back with a fake smile.  
  
"Humph, how the hell did that little squirt get such a hot date?" muttered Pansy quietly as she hung loosely to Draco's arm.  
  
"Did you say something?" asked Draco.  
  
"No, Nothing!" grumbled Pansy.  
  
Kaito then saw the thing he thought he would never see, in another corner of the ball was Harry and his girlfriend kissing.  
  
Kaito's heart cracked and if one looked really close, they could've sworn that his eyes turned purple for a second.  
  
--------------------- (Somewhere in Makai)  
  
Luke sat at his desk looking much stressed out; he rubbed his eyes and looked up into the ceiling. Suddenly a jolt of immense power ran shivers through his spines. He immediately stood up and looked around.  
  
The door bursted open and entered his aging mother, "Luke, did you feel that?"  
  
"Yes," answered Luke, "I did"  
  
"Do you know what this means?"  
  
Luke smiled and said, "Yes, one of them may still be alive."  
  
And with that he jumped out of his window and took off into the sky.  
  
----------------- (Yomi's palace)  
  
Yomi rested on his throne as usual, in his hand was his trusty old staff which guides him. (I've never really seen Yomi in action before. But he's blind so he must have a staff to guide him.)  
  
Suddenly he sensed an amazing aura of power spreading throughout his chamber for a mere second.  
  
"Impossible, you're supposed to be dead" muttered Yomi  
  
-----------------  
  
Koenma sat at his desk, again with paper work. As if he doesn't have enough to worry about with the Shadow sword being stolen. And plus, he is missing the Yule ball one of Hogwarts' most important event.  
  
But then a chill ran through his back freaking out the 700 year old toddler making him jump out of his seat.  
  
"What the hell was that?" yelled Koenma out loud.  
  
-------------------  
  
Kurama suddenly stood still after a very strange aura of energy just passing his way.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Botan.  
  
"There's this strange sensation that just ran shivers through my spine" answered Kurama.  
  
"What do you think it was?" asked Botan.  
  
"I don't know, but its powerful enough penetrates my very existence."  
  
-----------------  
  
Yusuke and Keiko were outside alright, making out.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke jutted away and shivered.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Keiko. "It isn't that cold"  
  
"I don't know, something just made me shiver"  
  
---------------  
  
Kuwabara too had felt a sudden rush of power running pass him, but he thought it was just the wind.  
  
Meanwhile Hiei had sensed the chill but he had things on his mind and thought, 'must have been my imagination.'  
  
Hiei headed for the forbidden forest and caught Kaito's sight in the process.  
  
"Where is he going?" muttered Kaito as he leaped away from the atmosphere and followed Hiei.  
  
-------------------  
  
After going deep into the forest Hiei stopped in front of a strangely large cave. He entered while being watched by Kaito. Interested Kaito too entered the cave.  
  
He reached the end of the tunnel and found a door, Kaito opened it and came out in the most unexpected place.  
  
He sighed and said, "Makai........... The perfect place I want to be at the moment."  
  
Kaito turned around and looked at the door he tried to open it to make sure he would be able to get back. Unfortunately it was locked.  
  
"Great I'm stuck," sighed Kaito, "Meh, I'll find a way out later."  
  
Kaito walked down a familiar street being eyed by many demons. Suddenly a black cat ran across him, "Hmm, I could've sworn I saw that cat in school,"  
  
Kaito continued walking down the streets not caring where Hiei went.  
  
He arrived at the 'black shadow club' a club for all sorts of creatures; demons, monsters, and even evil human crime lords. EX: Tarukane.  
  
Kaito walked up to a large stone demon and looked at him in the eye.  
  
"Ah, hello Kaito." Greeted Stony. "Come on in."  
  
Kaito entered the club and walked to a drink station. He greeted a demon friend of his, Takashi aka the bartender of the club.  
  
"Hey, how ya doing? Haven't seen you in a while," greeted Takashi.  
  
"Hi Takashi," Kaito greeted back.  
  
"No friends tonight?" asked Takashi.  
  
"Nope, they're all having fun," replied Kaito.  
  
"Why aren't you having fun with them?"  
  
"I was, until my client pissed me off," answered Kaito.  
  
"Oh, you're on another case I see," said Takashi, "So what'll I start you off with?"  
  
Kaito dug into his pockets and pulled out some gold and silver coins. "One SB shot for now"  
  
"SB shot?" asked Takashi in surprise, "You sure? That's stuff is awful strong"  
  
"Good, I need something strong to keep me from going back to my client and kill him" answered Kaito with seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"I understand," said Takashi as he proceeded to making the drink, "But if you get into a fight, don't expect me to pay for your funeral."  
  
"Don't worry, it's not like any of these drunk morons can take me on," laughed Kaito.  
  
"Yeah, but I really don't want you to mess up the place after I just cleaned up."  
  
------------------ (A while later)  
  
"Another one," said Kaito as he slammed down his fifth glass, he was looking very tired out.  
  
"Whoa, I've never seen any human take more than one glass of that stuff."  
  
"Another one!" yelled Kaito impatiently.  
  
------------------  
  
Ginny ran out of the ball with tears in her eyes. Every one else was dancing with their partners and she was left by herself.  
  
"That damn Kaito," cursed Ron while dancing with Hermione.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kaito was asleep on the counter, his glass was empty  
  
Takashi shook him awake and said, "You okay kid? I thought you were dead"  
  
"I should be, after that much alcohol," said Kaito sleepily.  
  
"You're completely wasted, go home and get some rest," suggested Takashi.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right"  
  
---------------  
  
Kaito staggered down the streets of Makai, just then he remembered that he had no way of getting back unless he ran to the other side of Makai and go through Koenma's office  
  
"Crap, this is not my night," moan Kaito as he stumbled and bumped into somebody.  
  
(I don't want to describe who the person is, it's Yomi. And Kaito never met Yomi before)  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Kaito with absolutely no respect for the stranger.  
  
"How dare you speak to Lord Yomi that way," yelled the demon behind Yomi as he lunged toward Kaito with a dagger in his hand.  
  
Kaito easily apprehended the foolish demon of his weapon and snapped the guy's neck, ending his life right at the moment.  
  
"You're a lord huh?" laughed Kaito, "Well you need better warriors"  
  
'This is it, the source of the energy.' Thought Yomi.  
  
"Hello Zen," greeted Yomi with caution. "I haven't seen you in 18 years. And I never expected to see you again, considering one of my men stabbed you 'til death."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" questioned Kaito.  
  
"Oh, hello there Luke, I should've known you'd be here" said Yomi  
  
Kaito turned around and saw a teen looking boy with long silver hair. He bore a blue triangular gem on his forehead and his eyes were purple, not an ordinary eye color.  
  
"Hello Zen," greeted the boy known as Luke.  
  
"Look, my name is Kaito alright? I'm sure you both have the wrong person he- " But Kaito never got to finish his sentence. Luke threw a dart straight for Kaito's neck, he felt dizzy and dizzier and dizzier until he finally passed out on the cold hard street.  
  
"Are you here to surrender Luke?" asked Yomi.  
  
"My people just want to be left alone," said Luke, "We want nothing from you, why won't you just leave things the way they are?"  
  
"Sigh........ Your father attempted the same thing, but it didn't work, one side must surrender for this war to be stop. Either that or you and your people get out of my country."  
  
"But my people will suffer in the outside world," pleaded Luke, "I can't move them; there is no place that can shield them."  
  
"Then I suggest that you persuade them, it'll be in your best interest to leave or surrender as soon as possible." Smiled Yomi.  
  
"Then this means the fight continues," said Luke.  
  
Yomi smiled and said, "Go ahead and take him back," he poked Kaito's sleeping body with his staff. "You're gonna need all the help you can get"  
  
"I'm not here to add him to my army," said Luke as he picked up Kaito. "I'm just here to bring my brother back home"  
  
"Then you better get going," suggested Yomi, "The sun will be up soon,"  
  
"You speak like I am a vampire," said Luke  
  
"But you fear the sun," smiled Yomi, "What difference is it?"  
  
------------------  
  
There, Finally................  
  
I'll bet this is gonna bring up a lot of questions.  
  
Anyways, Please, Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Hmm, maybe I should do this  
  
Review or I won't update  
  
Hahahahahahahaha, Cough, cough 


	19. I'm was serious

I was serious people, I need those reviews before I can update, Hehehe  
  
Anyways here's a sneak peak to the future chapters, actually it's almost ending. But a lot of secrets will take place.  
  
---------------  
  
"Alright," said Kurama, "The last one of you guys to get a brain freeze wins, understand?"  
  
"Yep,' nodded all four.  
  
"Ready, set, go!" said Kurama, as the four Tanteis started chugging down as much ice water as they can.  
  
Soon, Kaito lost followed by Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hiei is the winner.  
  
"Damn it," cursed Yusuke, "He wins every time"  
  
"Wait a minute," yelled out Kaito, "Is it possible for a fire demon like Hiei to get brain freezes?"  
  
Everyone stared at Hiei who was sweating nervously. He quickly grabbed all his stuff and ran outside followed by the three really angried idiots.  
  
"Damn it Hiei," yelled Yusuke as he chased Hiei throughout London streets, "Give me back the ring I was gonna propose to Keiko with! You didn't win it fairly." (He bet his soon to be wedding ring, hahahaha, Idiot)  
  
"Give me back my high school Diploma," yelled Kuwabara, "I need that to get a job"  
  
"Give me back my college scholar ship," yelled Kaito.  
  
"You're not even gonna go to college," said Yusuke,  
  
"So? It's still my money and he cheated,"  
  
--------------------  
  
That's what the future is gonna be like, "Misadventures in England" But you'll have to review in order for me to update  
  
I'm so evil.  
  
Hahahahahahahaha  
  
Review now click the button Now  
  



	20. The end is here For Emily that is

First of all I would like to dedicate this story to my good friend and author at fanfiction.net; Neko Tenchie Moon. The author who inspired, and gave me the guts to start writing out an idea that had been craving my head.  
  
My Past My Present, dedicated to Neko Tenchie Moon  
  
I'm very sure that this chapter will explain much, although I still need reviews for the next chappie to be added. Hehehe.  
  
The sneak peak from last chapter actually goes after this story is done, they are linked together by the way.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nutting except the characters I created and the plot.  
  
Two weeks after the ball  
  
---------------  
  
Koenma's office at Hogwarts  
  
"Alright where's Yusuke?" asked Koenma.  
  
"He's training as the new beater for Gryffindor since Kaito disappeared" answered Koenma, "He's also watching Harry, so no need to worry."  
  
"Good, I have enough to worry about already," said Koenma as he raid throughout mountains of paper works that found its way to him.  
  
"So why are we here again?" asked Kuwabara clueless as always.  
  
"I want you three to search Kaito's dorm, try and find anything unusual or clues to his disappearance."  
  
"Got it," answered Kurama as he and the rest of the team head out.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Harry was currently training his new beater, so Emily had some time to think over the past few days. She had come to a conclusion that she can't move on until she finds out what had happened to Kai. She was currently planning on how to break up with Harry. It pained her, but she just isn't ready to move on.  
  
------------------------  
  
"So all I really need to do is to try and knock out the other players?" asked Yusuke again.  
  
"Yes," sighed Harry, "And don't forget that you're supposed to hit them with the bludger"  
  
"Really?" smiled Yusuke, "No wonder Kaito love this game"  
  
"Oh yeah, whatever happened to Kaito anyways?" asked Harry,  
  
"Um, he got expelled," lied Yusuke quickly.  
  
"Really?" questioned Harry with a raised eyebrow, "He sure left in a hurry, his stuff is still in his room"  
  
"Yeah he was quite pissed"  
  
------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Makai  
  
Kaito slowly woke up from his 'who knows how long' slumber and looked around him. He had expected to be in a dungeon with chains around his wrists, but instead he was in a large fancy room and a really comfy bed in addition. 'Whatever this place is, I can get used to it,' thought Kaito with a smile.  
  
Just then he caught sight of a familiar face he had seen once before sitting on a chair watching him. It was the silver haired, gem bearing teen known as Luke.  
  
"Good morning Zen," greeted Luke with a smile, "How was your two week nap?"  
  
"Two weeks?" asked Kaito eyebrows raised, "Damn, what was in that stuff you drugged me with?"  
  
"Anyways, there is someone who has been dying to get reacquainted with you," said Luke as he stood up, walked to the door and opened it. In came an Aging silver haired woman who was introduced as Luke's mother.  
  
Kaito chuckled a little and said, "Look, this is quite a fine place you got here. But if you don't tell me where I am and why I'm here I'm gonna tear this place apart."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Luke's mother  
  
Luke quietly led his mother to a corner and spoke to her quietly, "Um mother, it seemed that a cheap spell of some sort was placed over him. I don't think he remembers a thing."  
  
"Don't worry Zen," spoke Luke's mother, "In time you will be yourself again"  
  
Kaito sighed and looked really pissed, "Alright lady, maybe mother is still alive out there. But I'm pretty sure it ain't you, you know why?"  
  
Both Luke and his mother's expressions had not changed.  
  
"Um, okay. Both of you are demons right?" asked Kaito  
  
"What a ridiculous question," laughed Luke, "Of course we are demons"  
  
"Okay then," smiled Kaito, "I've seen my real demon form, and it looks nothing like you guys. And besides I would never dye my hair white"  
  
"We do not dye our hair," yelled Luke's mother, "It's a natural color, it runs in the family. Everyone has the same silver hair"  
  
"Uh-huh," replied a bored Kaito, 'Wait, didn't I find a piece of silver hair in my wand?' thought Kaito, 'And I always wondered why my hair was so hard after that trick of Yusuke's'  
  
"Then show us your demon form," suggested Luke, "Then we shall prove to you that we are your family."  
  
"Look I can't," sighed Kaito, "It got taken away"  
  
"Taken away?" yelled both Luke and his mother simultaneously.  
  
"That is impossible," said his mother, "It is impossible unless you have a spare form"  
  
"A spare?" asked Kaito.  
  
"Sigh........ I'm getting tired. Luke why don't you show your brother around our village. It's a beautiful day, and reacquaints him to his origins"  
  
'Again with the brother?' thought Kaito. Then he looks outside the window and it was dark, 'Beautiful day huh? This woman is nuts'  
  
"Come brother," said Luke, "The moon is bright, it is a beautiful day."  
  
------------------------  
  
Kaito followed Luke downstairs to the so call house, only it turned out to be a gigantic mansion.  
  
(I'm too tired to explain the village, pretend it's a Hogsmeade only it's dark and the only light is the moon and torches)  
  
After Luke showed him around town.  
  
Kaito on the mansions couch eating some tasty bread and said, "So let me get this straight. You're supposed to have pure silver hair just like everyone in your family, and you also bear a gem on my forehead that symbolizes your last name?"  
  
"Correct," answered Luke.  
  
"Whatever," cut in Kaito, "Anyways I have some questions,"  
  
"Ask away," smiled Luke  
  
"What makes you so sure that I am your little brother?"  
  
"You are mistaken," Luke cut in, "You are my older brother"  
  
"I'm older?" asked Kaito with eyebrows raised, "Okay, how old are you?"  
  
"I am approximately 25 years old at the moment," answered Luke.  
  
"Aha," yelled out Kaito, "I'm only 18, if you think I am your OLDER brother how I can be younger than you?"  
  
"Don't talk nonsense;" said Luke, "In a few months you will be 167 years old"  
  
Kaito looked at Luke not moving a muscle, "Did you understand a single thing I just said?"  
  
"Forget I ever brought up the age thing," sighed Kaito, "Alright what kind of demon are you?"  
  
Luke sighed having to explain everything about himself to his brother, "We are called devil dwellers, we are a small race but yet very powerful"  
  
"Alright," sweat dropped Kaito, "This is getting no where. Let me just ask you this; what makes you so powerful?"  
  
"We devil dwellers have a special gift of power running through our race of existence," started Luke  
  
"Ki; is the most common source of energy known to all sorts of species. Many great fighters in this world like Lord Yomi for instance use Ki as his greatest weapon. We here have the ability to manipulate all the Ki around us, that which makes us so powerful"  
  
Kaito raised an eyebrow, "Manipulating Ki? Wow, that makes you guys almost invincible"  
  
"Yes, it does," answered Luke sadly,  
  
"Um, one more question," said Kaito, "Actually can you explain to me about this spare form?"  
  
"Oh yes, another one of our great gifts" smiled Luke, "You see whenever a devil dweller is close to death; it can actually steal the body of another to survive in. Something like that is pretty close to instant reincarnation wouldn't you agree?"  
  
'Hmm, maybe I really am one of these guys' thought Kaito, 'how else was I able to possess a third form?'  
  
"Okay maybe I am who you think I am, but can you tell me what I was like?" asked Kaito  
  
"Um well I didn't exactly know you," answered Luke, "I was barely born when you left to fight in that war, I've never actually met you until today"  
  
"What war?" asked Kaito  
  
"You really have lost all your memories haven't you?" laughed Luke, "You don't even remember the war that supposedly killed you?"  
  
"I was killed in a war?" asked Kaito.  
  
"Well that was what we thought until your amazing power speeded throughout the world a few weeks ago"  
  
"What war?" Kaito asked again.  
  
"Um, let's see," said Luke trying to remember, "Oh yes; Lord Yomi tried to conquer over us about twenty five years ago. But you and our father went out and fought him, it ended up in a tie, our father's body was brought back but yours was never found. A survivor of the war told us that he had seen you stabbed until death."  
  
"Okay enough of this," yelled out Kaito, "If you really think I am one of you then prove it, and make it real proof"  
  
"In order to do that you must show your true demon form," said Luke.  
  
"I don't know how to do that," replied Kaito  
  
"Think of something that makes you really, really angry, or even emotional," suggested Luke  
  
"Okay," said Kaito as he took out a piece of paper from no where and wrote something on it. He then handed to Luke and told him to read it aloud.  
  
Luke did as told, "Um, I am Harry Potter and I stole your girlfriend, Ha, Ha, Ha."  
  
"Come on say it like you mean it," yelled Kaito.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and I stole your girlfriend! Hahahahahahaha!!!!" laughed Luke  
  
Kaito was breathing in and out like a bull, his eyes turned purple and his hair turned a little tint of silver, some thing was appearing on his forehead, although it wasn't clear.  
  
"You're almost there," yelled Luke trying to fight the gust of wind blown at him due to Kaito's release of energy.  
  
Unfortunately, Kaito didn't release his demon fully, but something else had. His inner rage and hatred against Harry. Kaito lunged toward Luke and started punching the hell out of him.  
  
"How dare you!????????" Yelled Kaito  
  
"Mother help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Luke, who managed to open his mouth due to the horrible beating he was receiving  
  
---------------------  
  
Yusuke had just gotten out of quidditch practice and was now helping his fellow teammates in searching Kaito's stuff from top to bottom.  
  
Kuwabara looked in Kaito's clothing, "I swear," said Kuwabara, "There's something wrong with the kid's clothe, it's like he never washes them"  
  
Kurama was looking through Kaito's book collection, it wasn't really a collection, and there was only one book. It actually turned out to be a journal which was named Luke on the cover. 'Hmm, I wonder why he chose that name?' thought Kurama. Not trying to pry or anything, Kurama put the journal back, since he had heard about the exploding roses.  
  
Yusuke inspected all of Kaito's other belongings and Hiei didn't do anything  
  
Just then Yusuke stumbled upon Kaito's wand box, "Hey guys, it's his wand box,"  
  
Everyone gathered around  
  
"I'd expected him to throw that box away by now," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Open it," demanded Hiei,  
  
Yusuke opened it and found a long strand of tough silver hair, "This looks like Yoko's hair,"  
  
"Nope not mine," said Kurama. "Maybe we should take it to Koenma"  
  
-----------------  
  
Kaito and Luke were sitting on the couch again only Luke was rubbing his bruised face,  
  
"Sorry dude," apologized Kaito, "I just have problems in my life nowadays"  
  
"Don't worry about it, all is forgiven"  
  
"So tell me about this war with Yomi that I fought 25 years ago"  
  
----------------  
  
Luke led Kaito or now known as Zen to the edge of their village,  
  
"Do you see that barrier up there?" asked Luke pointing to the dark sky  
  
"What barrier?" asked Kaito  
  
"It is actually day time in the outside world, but in here it is always dark," said Luke, "Being in darkness is what boost our power, outside we grow weak,"  
  
"I've been in the sun for quite a long time," said Kaito. "I feel as strong as ever,"  
  
"I believed that since you have acquired another body to survive about 25 years ago, you have been immune to sunlight unlike me and the rest of our people"  
  
"That make sense," replied Kaito.  
  
"Anyways," said Luke, "Our village was actually once on an island that floated in and hit this country. Since then we have been a part of Yomi's kingdom. But Lord Yomi wanted us to surrender to his code. Our father didn't like the idea and went into war. And since we can't exactly move the island to sea again, we fought. Since the war Yomi was quiet, until a few years ago when he started the whole thing over again."  
  
"Whoa,"  
  
"And this is why I need your help brother," said Luke with pleading eyes, "You were once a great general,"  
  
"What me? No way dude, trust me you don't want my help I can barely win a game of chess"  
  
"Please brother, you're the best hope we've got,"  
  
"Aww," moaned Kaito, "Look I'm not agreeing to anything"  
  
--------------------  
  
Kaito is sitting at a desk with battle plans and maps of the surrounding areas around him.  
  
'Now I know how Koenma feels'  
  
"Sigh, I've went from being Kaito Edwards to long lost brother and now General of a puny army against a huge army of vicious demons commanded by the most feared lord in demon world, all in just one day. Lucky me"  
  
------------------  
  
"I don't know how to say this to you Harry, so I'm just going to come out and say it," Emily took in a deep breath and started speaking, "Harry, I want a break up with you"  
  
"What? Why?" asked Harry  
  
"Look, we've had fun, but I'm still in love with someone and I don't think I can move on until I find out what happened to him, I'm sorry Harry"  
  
She turned and walked away slowly.  
  
------------------- (That was a very quick break up)  
  
"Okay, good job team," said Koenma as he took the strand of hair and shooed the Tanteis away.  
  
Koenma started examining it,  
  
"Hmm, Huh? Heh? Hmm, Aww, Nope. Hmm, ah-no"  
  
Couple of hours later  
  
"Hmmmmmm, Nope, Gasp, naw, nah, hmm, woo hoo, nooooooooo."  
  
Few days later,  
  
"Hmmph, This is getting tiring, hmm, OOOhhh, nope,"  
  
A week later  
  
"Hmm, maybe I should do this," Koenma took a bite at the strand of hair,  
  
Crack  
  
"Yeowwwww"  
  
"Ow, Ow, Ow," complained Koenma, "What the hell is thi-"  
  
Koenma paused and realized something, "Team get in here,"  
  
----------------- Some time earlier  
  
Hiei was resting on the whomping willow with the cat Moon close to his side, Amazingly he wasn't whipped yet.  
  
---------------  
  
Emily was walking towards Albus Dumbledore's office, 'I wonder what uncle Albus is up to at this moment'  
  
--------------  
  
Kurama was sitting at his desk in the Gryffindor Common Room, which was empty by the way.  
  
'Today, I am going to find out what these pills do,' thought Kurama as he held up the bottle of pills that was taken by Kaito for who knows what reason.  
  
He opened the lid took one of the pills and took in a deep breath, he plopped the drug into his mouth and swallowed.  
  
He felt a little strange and stood up, then looked into a mirror that just happens to be there. It wasn't himself that he saw, he saw a pale boy with brown eyes and black hair. The exact description that Kaito had described himself after his trial.  
  
(Remember? Kaito said his face had changed. You must have guessed that those pills were Polyjuice potions by now)  
  
"Oh my god,"  
  
Kurama immediately rush over to Albus Dumbledore's office hoping he would know what to do.  
  
---------------  
  
Emily kept walking  
  
---------------  
  
Kurama kept rushing  
  
--------------  
  
Bump  
  
Emily got up and rubbed her bottom, she seemed to have bumped into someone,  
  
She looked up and she thought she was seeing a ghost.  
  
"Emily are you okay?" asked Kurama still in his little condition.  
  
Emily backed away slowly, shedding little tears and then she turned around and ran as fast as she could,  
  
"Huh?" Kurama shrugged it off and continued to Dumbledore's office  
  
-------------  
  
Moon immediately got down from the tree and transformed into a young girl w/ black hair, ice blue eyes, nine tailed, and fox ears. Moon ran all the way to the Hogwarts castle with Hiei besides her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Hiei.  
  
"My name is Moon I am a cat demon working for Dumbledore, but right now is not the time," Moon Led Hiei down a common hallway. At the end of the hallway was Emily sitting against the wall, half passed out while tears streaking down her face. She also seemed to be breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh dear," sighed Moon, "Emily hang in there, Hiei, help me carry her to the Hospital wing, I think she is having an attack"  
  
--------------------  
  
Buwahahahahaha, hate to leave it right there. But I just couldn't resist  
  
Now review or I won't update 


	21. Important note

Um, Hi guys, anyways, I have to discontinue the story for now.  
  
Final grades are coming up and I have to raise some grades. It should all be over next week.  
  
Anyways I know some people are gonna be mad, and my legs will probably get broken, but Heh, these things happens.  
  
See ya in a week. 


	22. Vote for it guys, I'm back

Okay guys, it's been really long.  
  
But school is finally over  
  
I'm on summer break, but I don't' have much to do.  
  
Anyways. This story has gone on long enough. This isn't really a chapter.  
  
But I'm sure it'll make you guys really happy.  
  
You guys can vote. But first I have to let you know that, this story is kind of messed up. The writing that is. I'm going to rewrite it one day. But right now I just wanna get all the secrets out, you have probably been waiting for a long time. There isn't much left to reveal.  
  
Okay. You can either choose to wait for me to write out the remaining of the story like I've always written them,  
  
Or,,,, if you're tired of waiting. You can choose to just have me tell you everything in an orderly fashion.  
  
You guys can vote in your reviews. And once this story is done I will write about the adventures the Tanteis will have in London, England during their summer break.  
  
This will include solving Stonehenche's mystery.  
  
Stupid contests which will get the guys into deep trouble.  
  
Encounters with Jack the Ripper.  
  
Going to the queen's palace and cause a lot of mayhem.  
  
Trying to make the Guards laugh.  
  
----------------  
  
These will be one shot fics.  
  
If you guys want me to get to those first, I suggest you vote for me to just explain everything to you.  
  
Review and tell me what you want. 


	23. Note: Sorry for the long wait

Okay folks sorry, for the VERY long delay. But my computer lost internet access for a whole month. Thank you very much MSN. ARGHH.  
  
Okay, now that I have Internet Access again. I can post the next chapter tomorrow, I have to rewrite the long chapter all over again. I'm staying up all night. It's the final chapter by the way.  
  
I don't expect any reviews for this note. But it would be a relief to know that people has read it. 


	24. Finals at Hogwarts Adventures in UK

Sorry it took so long for me to update. But I lost internet access for a week.  
  
Anyways, here's the final chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for some characters and the plot. ---------------------  
  
"Master, a portal to Makai has been located in the forbidden forest just as you have demanded." Said Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Good, we'll get going as soon as the girl is demonized."  
  
"But why are we going to a place like Makai?" asked Lucius.  
  
"To meet a friend of mine, and the army he is going to give me."  
  
--------------------  
  
"So Emily is hospitalized?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey said her condition is a little out of her hands, but she'll do what she can" answered Harry with a glum expression.  
  
"Sigh, things are starting to fall apart all over again," sighed Ron, "Just like every other year."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore was quite sad though, I actually saw tears in his eyes." Said Harry, "I wonder why though, when Cedric died Professor Dumbledore was sad, but he wasn't crying."  
  
"You're quite right Harry," said Hermione, "Professor Dumbledore is not someone who would reveal his emotions like that."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Alright this entire thing is my fault," said Kurama.  
  
"No it's not," said Yusuke, "It's Kaito's fault. How come he didn't tell us that those pills would turn you into some ghost? Especially one that would give a girl a heart attack."  
  
"Um, I don't think he knew," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Whatever," shrugged Yusuke.  
  
"Hn,"  
  
-----------------  
  
"Hey Luke! Get in here," ordered Kaito who was sitting at his desk reading some map.  
  
"Yes brother?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, you said that if your island is connected to Yomi's land he'll always try to conquer you right?"  
  
"Yes, and I see no way out of it, except war."  
  
"Well that's where you're wrong," said Kaito, "If there was a way to make a crack, we may be able to separate this island from Yomi."  
  
Luke scratched his chin and said, "An interesting theory, but how are you going to create such a tremor? This is quite a big island."  
  
"I'll find a way." Smiled Kaito, "Actually YOU'LL find a way. I have to get going"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Luke. "You can't leave now."  
  
"I must," said Kaito, "If this plan fails, we'll head into war. And we'll surely loose. I might as well spend these last few days taking care of unfinished businesses."  
  
"But what if something goes wrong?" asked Luke.  
  
"I'll send a fairy to you as soon as I get to my destination, if there is any problems just ask the ferry." And Kaito jumped out the window into the sky.  
  
---------------------  
  
Madame Pomfrey dashed into Professor Dumbledore's office screaming, "Emily is gone from her bed!"  
  
"What?" yelled Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm so sorry Professor," cried Madame Pomfrey, "I don't think the girl could've walked away. Someone must have taken her."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood trembling not knowing what to do.  
  
The news about Emily being missing was spread pretty fast, not much to the teacher's likings.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Sigh.... So all this time we've been protecting the wrong person." Sighed Koenma.  
  
Keiko popped in from no where. "Uh guys, I just saw Kaito walking around Hogwart's hall just now."  
  
"What?" yelled Koenma.  
  
"Isn't that good?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah, shouldn't we question him?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"No, definitely not," said Koenma nervously, "Keiko, go and try to distract him while I explain something to them."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Keiko as she popped out of the room.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yusuke.  
  
---------------  
  
"This is Zen," said Koenma as he showed a picture.  
  
"Bad hair," said Yusuke.  
  
"right," gloomed Koenma, "He's a dark demon. He supposedly died 18 years ago in a war which happened in Makai.  
  
"Anyways, he supposedly died. But just a while ago, his presence has been sensed again. At first I thought this was impossible, but when you guys brought me his hair sample I couldn't deny my self the cold truth."  
  
"Alright we get it; some dead guy came back to life. Not something that hasn't happened before" said Kurama looking at Yusuke.  
  
"No, Dark demons only get one chance at life. Or they can steal another's life and continue living forever moving from host to host."  
  
"?" There was a questioned look on everyone's face except for Kurama.  
  
"So, you mean Kaito may actually be a dark demon, and he could've stolen a body to survive?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes," answered Koenma.  
  
"But then he's just another demon," said Yusuke, "I'm sure he means no harm. I mean he's been with us for six years, if he wanted to kill us wouldn't he make his moves long ago?"  
  
"Well you can believe whatever you want," said Koenma. "But Zen really worries me. I guess I should tell you that he was fighting Yomi in the war, and almost took out one of the most feared lord in demon world. Let me put it this way; he was psychotic twenty five years ago, and he is most likely still psychotic and dangerous."  
  
Yusuke ran up and held Koenma by his neck collar and yelled, "And you sent my girlfriend out to distract him!?????"  
  
Gulp  
  
"Don't worry; I'm sure she knows how to handle herself in case Kaito goes berserk on her."  
  
"Oh, you'd better hope so," growled Yusuke.  
  
Koenma got free and continued speaking, "Alright, I don't think he knows we suspect him. So just act normal and plan a sneak attack; at the perfect moment take him out. For good!"  
  
"Wait, for good?" asked Kuwabara with a worried face.  
  
"We'll be glad to do it," said Hiei with his usual expression.  
  
"What?" Yelled everyone except Koenma.  
  
----------------------- (Other places in Hogwarts)  
  
"So, why is all the halls empty?" asked Kaito.  
  
"Oh that, some bad voodoo happened and all of the students were to be kept in their dorm," answered Keiko.  
  
"Really?" asked Kaito, "That must have been some event, too bad I missed it."  
  
"Well, no one actually saw what happened, so you didn't miss out much," said Keiko.  
  
Kaito looked confused and fired another question, "Okay, tell me what happened?"  
  
"Okay, but first tell me where you were," ordered Keiko.  
  
"Too long of a story, and you probably won't believe me. So just tell me what happened" ordered Kaito.  
  
Keiko looked nervous and started speaking, "Um, some girl in Gryffindor got nabbed."  
  
"Could you be more specific?"  
  
"Hmm, I think it was someone named Emily something," said Keiko. She then walked away, but Kaito grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.  
  
"More specific then that, tell me the last name" ordered Kaito with a worried expression on his face.  
  
Keiko struggled against the Kaito's grip but found it useless to fight. "Gah, I don't exactly remember. I think it was Forne or something like that."  
  
Kaito looked devastated, but still gripped Keiko's arm. "What, Happened?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Keiko struggling with her numbed and probably useless arm by now. "All I know is that she was found missing from the hospital wing after Kurama gave her a heart attack."  
  
"What?" yelled Kaito, "That's impossible, she can't have a heart attack at such a young-,"  
  
Kaito paused a second and remember a certain thing he was told a couple of months ago.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Argh," yelled Harry as he threw another book at a battered wall with a lot of bumps.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. She can't bear seeing all her precious books being destroyed in front of her eyes.  
  
"I don't like this at all," yelled Harry. "I should be doing something to help out, I should be out there."  
  
"You can't do anything out there Harry," said Ron. "Face it, this is out our league."  
  
"Yes, and could you please stop destroying my precious books?" asked Hermione with waters in her eyes.  
  
"Sigh, I don't know why all of this happens each and every year." Said Ginny, (I almost forgot she was still in the story) "Last year it was Cedric, I'd hate to see this year result with another death."  
  
"We have to do something," said Harry who had finally settled down from destroying Hermione's precious books.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, "What can you do Harry? You know who isn't after you this year."  
  
"Maybe not, but I still want to know why Emily," said Harry.  
  
Ron's eyes widen, "Maybe he's going to use Emily as the bait."  
  
"Oh please Ron, even if that's true. No one here is even going to think about trading Harry. Except for maybe Malfoy, he'd trade Harry in for anything," said Ginny.  
  
"I know one person who would," said Hermione.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara were walking along the hall until Kurama turned around and started speaking.  
  
"Okay, let's go over this again. We're not going to kill him, yet. First we're going to find out if he's gone bad, and if he did, we'll act innocently until the right moment. And then Hiei can have fun. But until then,"  
  
Kurama snapped his fingers,  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke grabbed Hiei and hand cuffed him on his back, they still held him by each side just in case.  
  
"Hmm, maybe we should shut him up too," Kurama pulled out a roll of duct tape and taped Hiei's mouth shut.  
  
Hiei tried cussing at Kurama but found it useless under the powers of the duct tapes that were sealed around his mouth.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kurama and the gang turned at a corner, dead ahead was Kaito gripping Keiko's arm.  
  
"Okay, you two hold him," ordered Kurama, they went up and saw what looked like Kaito getting ready to kill Keiko.  
  
"You demon, let go of my girl friend," yelled Yusuke as he let go of Hiei, ran up to Kaito and landed a clensing fist on Kaito's face knocking him out cold.  
  
Hiei was struggling to get free and start killing the unconscious Kaito but was held by Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Who are you talking about?" asked Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Um, Emily told me a little secret. She made me promise not to tell anyone else because she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself," said Hermione, obviously nervous. "Uh, you guys remember when she talked about her great uncle who happens to be a wizard?"  
  
"Yes," answered everyone.  
  
"Well, her great uncle turns out to be our headmaster," said Hermione speedily.  
  
"And you think that Professor Dumbledore might trade me in to save his niece?" asked Harry making fun of Hermione's theory.  
  
"He might, she's family after all," pouted Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry, as long as those so call- exchange students are here, I'm sure everything will turn out alright," said Ron not thinking about what he just said and who heard it.  
  
Hermione was sweating nervously and Harry was staring at them with a suspicious look.  
  
"Maybe it's time we tell you two what we know," said Ron.  
  
-------------------  
  
"AAAHHHH, get that fricken beam of light out of my face!!!!!" yelled Kaito as he woke up to stare at a blinding beam of light.  
  
"Kuwabara!!!! Put down the flash light," Ordered Kurama.  
  
"But aren't we interrogating him?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke let out a deep sigh and said, "This room is brighter than bright you moron."  
  
Kaito saw that he was sitting in Albus Dumbledore's office along with his teammates, Koenma, Botan, Keiko the old hag and all the staff of Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
"What's the big deal? Untie me," ordered Kaito who was bind to a chair.  
  
"Alright Zen," said Koenma cruelly, "We know it's you."  
  
"You knew?" yelled Kaito devastated, "And all this time you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Huh?" Everyone had a confused look on their faces.  
  
"All this time you knew about my origin and my little brother and you didn't even tell me? Some friends you are," shouted Kaito.  
  
"Um dude," started Yusuke, "Do you even know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"So when were you planning on telling me that my ex-girlfriend has been napped? The next century?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Suddenly four figures bursted up the stairs yelling, "We know who you are!!!!"  
  
"What?" yelled everyone obviously angered at the interruption.  
  
Ginny looked over to the main attention and saw Kaito tied up in a chair. "Humph, why are you tied up?"  
  
"None of your business little girl," Kaito yelled back.  
  
"Wait a minute," yelled Snape. "How in the world did you four find out?"  
  
Ron and Hermione was sweating again, "Um, we sort of brainwashed him" they pointed to Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara!!!" yelled everyone.  
  
"How could you be so dense?" yelled Yusuke obviously enjoying Kuwabara's torture.  
  
"I wasn't even awake," Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
"You two should be ashamed of your selves, brainwashing another peer," said Professor McGonagall. "You are lucky that we are in a dangerous situation, or else you would all receive detention."  
  
"But they're not students," said Ron confused.  
  
"Um, uh," stammered McGonagall not knowing what to say.  
  
"It is about time you found out anyways," said Professor Dumbledore. "But now what should we do about our situation?"  
  
"Well first of all," started Genkai. "We have found out who the spy is; he's the only one who isn't here right now. Our trusted Guard Nelson."  
  
"Yes, it appears that he somehow scooped the dirt about you guys through a certain TV which you installed here," said Keiko glaring at the guys.  
  
The guys put their heads down like defeated dogs.  
  
"In addition to that, a note has been left by Nelson," said Professor McGonagall as she took the note from Yukina and started reading it aloud.  
  
Ahem-, Say goodbye to your beloved niece Albus. In twelve hours she will be demonized by the blade of shadows, thank you lord Koenma for having such pathetic security to guard such a precious item.  
  
Revenge is sweet,  
  
Your loathing enemy Lord Voldemort  
  
"So he isn't after me after all," said Harry.  
  
"THAT SON OF A BTCH!!!!" yelled Kaito. "Would some one untie me?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Takashi was working at his station in the club; a bartender. Takashi looked up and saw a couple of people in robes approaching him. One of them was actually a human girl who looked lifeless; her hand seems to have a cut and was bandaged.  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort and I am here to see your master,"  
  
"Lord Voldemort? Oh yes, my master is upstairs," said Takashi as he led the men and the lifeless girl to the back and opened a secret stair case. During the walk he had overheard Lord Voldemort talking.  
  
"You know, if that boy Kai Edward was still alive he'd be joining that girl's fate. Too bad I didn't get the pleasure of killing him myself,"  
  
"So what did happen to the boy, master?" asked Lucius.  
  
"How should I know? I heard he went to Japan and mysteriously disappeared," laughed Voldemort, "It doesn't matter; I've got his little friend here."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Argh, this is my entire fault," yelled Kaito as he slammed his head against the wall.  
  
"You didn't know anyways," said Kurama.  
  
"I should have," yelled Kaito, "I was the old guy's guinea pig all my life."  
  
"Well not really," said Yusuke who was actually trying to calm Kaito down. "I mean if you're really Zen, then you've lived for more than a hundred years."  
  
"Does that count? I mean he don't remember a thing," said Kuwabara.  
  
(Let me explain this more clearly, every demon has a human form that they can take upon. Kaito has one, he stole another's demon body in order to survive, and has his true form. And he gains another one when the old guy found him at the beach. So he has four faces, it's hard to keep up.)  
  
"Oh man, this is all happening at a bad time for me," moaned Kaito.  
  
"What do you mean? You barely know Emily," said Harry. "You think you're the only one who is stressed out?"  
  
"Shut up boy! Don't meddle with things you don't understand," said Kaito with a gruff voice.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Everyone was gathered in Albus Dumbledore's office again.  
  
Except for Botan and Kaito who has mysteriously disappeared.  
  
Hiei had freed Lockhart from his sleep and the guy was back to bragging about himself again.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kaito stood in front of the club that he once had so much fun at.  
  
---------------- (This is a flash back)  
  
A while earlier  
  
Kaito had pulled Botan away from the group gathered in Albus' office.  
  
"Alright Botan I need you to do me a really big favor," said Kaito with seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"Um, okay," said Botan nervously,  
  
"Okay, I need you to follow the directions I give you and go to the dark Peninsula of Makai. Once you get there just find my brother and tell him that you've been sent by Zen. Do exactly what he says."  
  
"What?" yelled Botan, "You want me to go to the lands of the Devil Dwellers?"  
  
"Please I'm in a desperate situation," pleaded Kaito, "and I can only be in one place at a time."  
  
"I'll do it, but on one condition," said Botan.  
  
"Okay, just name it," said Kaito  
  
"Tell me where you are gonna be," demanded Botan.  
  
"Sigh. Alright, my friend Takashi just contacted me and told me that bitch Voldemort is currently at his master's club. I'm going there to settle things myself"  
  
"What?" yelled Botan, "Are you nuts? Koenma will kill you if you screw up. And more likely you are going to die. At least take the team with you."  
  
"No, this is my fight," said Kaito, "And this may be the only way I'll be able to tell her"  
  
"Her?" asked Botan suspiciously. "Okay, I know there is something about your past that involves this girl. Tell me."  
  
"If you do what I say and if all goes well, I'll tell you when I get back," smiled Kaito.  
  
-------------------  
  
And now Kaito stand in front of the club that he loved so much. Kaito blasted the doors open and went out back, just as the directions Takashi gave him. There he found a secret stair case, exactly where it's supposed to be.  
  
Kaito walked up the stair case and entered an elegant looking room with demons dressing to impress. It appears that there is a party going on, demons and ghouls were looking like members of a mafia. When they all saw Kaito their smiles turned up side down.  
  
Slowly the elegant looking demons took out all the weapons they were hiding within their covers and started slowly walking towards Kaito.  
  
"I'll ask once," started Kaito looking serious, "Where is the wizard?"  
  
The group of demons continued walking towards Kaito with no fear in their eyes.  
  
"Fine then," said Kaito as his hair grew long and silver, his eyes turned purple and the symbol of his family appeared on his forehead.  
  
Kaito/Zen lunged at the group of opposing demons and blood began spilling.  
  
-------------------  
  
Luke stared out at the night sky; it was the same as always. Soldiers were lined up beneath him ready for his command. But Luke still looked up at the sky.  
  
"Your highness," yelled a Devil Dweller who came up to Luke.  
  
"What is it?" asked Luke.  
  
"A ferry has been spotted flying above our grounds, just as you have predicted."  
  
"Great, make a signal have the ferry escort to me," demanded Luke.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Argh, how am I supposed to know where to find his brother when I can barely see my own hand?" yelled Botan in frustration as she road her oar above unknown lands.  
  
Suddenly a little spark of light appeared beneath her in the deep pit of darkness.  
  
"Is that fire?" Botan asked herself.  
  
Another spark lit up and another, soon there was enough flames to see a giant castle right in front of her.  
  
A demon down below yelled up to her saying, "Hello fairy, Master Luke brother of Zen asks you to meet him"  
  
"Brother of Zen? Yes, I found him"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Botan walked into Luke's presence and acknowledged that he looks nothing like Kaito.  
  
"So you're Kaito's brother?" asked Botan.  
  
"Kaito?" questioned Luke with confusion, "Oh yes, his other name. Yes, I am"  
  
"Oh good, I found you." Smiled Botan, "Um, my name is Botan. I am your fairy girl sent by your crazy brother."  
  
"Okay, so where is my brother?" asked Luke.  
  
'How should I tell him?' thought Botan.  
  
"Um, he's currently going solo against a bunch of powerful wizards and may possibly die in the process of rescuing some girl he's crazy about," said Botan speedily.  
  
"Solo?" yelled Luke. "We are in a war here; doesn't he have any followers who would help him? I need my brother to make it back here alive."  
  
"Uh well, he has at least four other friends who are very powerful and skilled warriors who are willing to help him whenever he asks for it, but it seems that he wants to go solo this time."  
  
"Contact his friends and tell them to aid my brother," demanded Luke.  
  
"Well, I don't want him to die," said Botan, "And he did tell me to do whatever you told me to do." Botan happily took out her spiritually connected cell phone and called Yusuke.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Uh-huh, Uh-huh, What!?" yelled Yusuke. "He did what? Oh great let's just hope he's not dead"  
  
"What is it?" asked Kurama.  
  
"We're going clubbing in Makai," answered Yusuke as he left the room leaving everyone confused.  
  
-------------------  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei bursted into the Black shadow club, with fist, sword, rose and katana rose high.  
  
"Alright you mangy demons, I'm sure one of you knows about a certain wizard," yelled Yusuke, now talk.  
  
All the demons were silent. The bartender quickly ran out back, the Tanteis saw him and ran after. Kuwabara decided to steal a couple of drinks first.  
  
Hiei caught Takashi easily and had a katana ready at his throat.  
  
"Wait, are you friends of Kaito?" asked Takashi.  
  
"Yes we are," said Kurama. "Please show us how to get to him."  
  
"I am also a friend of the kid," said Takashi. "I'll be glad to help you."  
  
Takashi revealed the secret stair case and said, "Please don't tell anyone you found out about this because of me"  
  
"We won't" said Kurama.  
  
The four Tanteis walked up the stair case and saw at least fifty demons all lying on the ground blood stained and dead.  
  
"He didn't waste any Ki on these goons," said Yusuke.  
  
"He must have saved it for something bigger," said Kurama.  
  
"There is another stair case on the opposite side of this room," Hiei pointed out.  
  
Kuwabara showed up with a glass in his hand, "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Let's go," said Kurama as they headed for the stair case.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"You won't be able to defeat us so easily," yelled one of the four masked demons. He was all covered in black and had many shurikens at his disposal.  
  
"We're the Elite generals," said a second one, "They don't call us elite for nothing." This one was also covered in black, only he was armed with a giant spear.  
  
"I'd expect a lot more of someone who slaughtered fifty demons with their bare hands" said another. This one was just like the other two and held a giant samurai sword.  
  
"Yeah, why are you holding back?" asked the fourth. Just like the others only he used a big chain with a spear at the tip.  
  
Kaito slowly got up and removed a shuriken which had impaled itself into his arm with a little help from Ki and its thrower.  
  
"You're lucky I'm saving my Ki," said Kaito slowly as he readied himself for another onslaught.  
  
The four jumped up into the air and aimed a death blow straight for Kaito.  
  
Kaito closed his eyes bracing for impact.  
  
"Spirit gun"  
  
"Rose whip"  
  
"Spirit Sword Javelin"  
  
"Get Heart Burn" (That was Hiei by the way)  
  
The four generals were blown back by the four attacks.  
  
Kaito opened his eyes and saw his teammates standing there proudly looking at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Botan called and told us you were here, and you're lucky she did too" said Yusuke.  
  
"Thanks guys," smiled Kaito. 'Stupid Botan.'  
  
"We'll take care of these goons," said Hiei in his usual expression, "you go and save your girlfriend."  
  
"You know?" asked Kaito.  
  
"Yeah," yelled Kuwabara, "Fox boy there squealed on you. Ahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Alright, good luck guys," said Kaito as he ran towards the four Generals.  
  
"He'll never get pass us while we guard the door," said one of the generals.  
  
"You think you can just jump pass us?" mocked one of the generals, "Think again."  
  
"Who needs to jump when you can fly?" yelled Kaito as he leapt far above the room and zoom right past the four generals and up another stair case.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that," said one of the guards.  
  
"Who cares we can have fun with these four idiots," said another General.  
  
"Let's beat their asses into alter hell," said Yusuke.  
  
"I'll take the dude with the black pajamas," said Kuwabara.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Ahh, Ena Kurat it has been so long since we've fought alongside," said Voldemort.  
  
(If you haven't noticed, Ena Kurat is Tarukane spelled backwards)  
  
Ena Kurat was described as a tiger demon. He had black hair, his face looked like a tiger's and his body was striped.  
  
Kaito walked up to top floor and saw Voldemort standing in front of him completely calm.  
  
"Where is she?" yelled Kaito.  
  
"Ahahahahahaha, I was expecting a higher ranking official. Instead the almighty Koenma sent a kid to stop me? Oh kid, you crack me up."  
  
"Shut up btch" said Kaito.  
  
"You should have more respect for your elders," said Voldemort waving his finger.  
  
'If only you knew how old I truly am,' thought Kaito.  
  
"Why are you so interested in the girl?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"If you must know, she was my childhood friend," said Kaito.  
  
For the first time Voldemort looked surprise, "You don't mean, you can't be Kai Edward could you?"  
  
"I am Kai Edward, I was known as son of Professor Julius Edward," said Kaito, "And if you don't show me where you are hiding the girl, I'll kick your ass."  
  
"Oh Kai, you must tell me what happened to you," smiled Voldemort.  
  
"I'll do that," snickered Kaito, "When you're in your jail cell."  
  
"Fine," said Voldemort as Ena leapt down from the ceiling which he was cling to and made a big scratch on Kaito's back.  
  
"Aggh!!" Kaito fell to the ground and yelled out in pain.  
  
Voldemort moved in closer with his wand at the ready. "Stupefy," yelled the wizard as a stun beam hit Kaito straight in the chest.  
  
Kaito slowly got up from the ground and said, "Do you really think your pitiful magic would have that much of an affect on me?"  
  
"Argh!!!! Avada Kadavra!"  
  
The room was overwhelmed with a bright green light which disappeared momentarily after. Kaito slowly fell to his knees drained of his strength.  
  
With a last effort, Kaito raised his index finger and yelled out, "Air Gun!"  
  
"Aggh," Voldemort let out a final yell as he was blown into pieces.  
  
"That's it play time is over," yelled Ena as he slowly transformed into a gigantic tiger and moved in to attack.  
  
"Oh crap" muttered Kaito. "I can't believe my luck is this bad"  
  
"Aahh" yelled Kaito as he was whacked away with a powerful paw.  
  
All of the Ki he was saving up was useless since he was too weak to even move.  
  
------------------------- (Down below one floor)  
  
"Oww," yelled one of the four Generals as Yusuke landed another punch to his stomach.  
  
"Even if your little friend does beat our master, he'll never get to the girl," said one of the elite generals.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Aww, he's just bluffing," said Kuwabara. "I mean they always say that in the movies."  
  
"This isn't a movie idiot," said Hiei.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to ask you what you mean by that," demanded Yusuke.  
  
"You'll never get the answer out of us," yelled all four of the generals.  
  
"Okay then, I'll have to defy my code of honor," said Yusuke as he picked up one of the generals and aimed an ankle to the groin.  
  
"Owww,,,,," yelled the general as he fell to the ground crutching his crotch.  
  
"Now you know how Dracula felt when he confronted Kaito," laughed Yusuke.  
  
"Okay, okay," said the general. "The girl isn't here, she's been transferred our base near the devil Dwellers."  
  
"The Devil Dwellers? That's where Botan is right now," said Yusuke.  
  
"Call her," told Kurama.  
  
------------------  
  
"What?" yelled Botan, "Okay, Um, maybe I can get her? What do you mean it's too dangerous? Oh please I have a guy here with an army. Don't worry I'll get her and bring her back to Hogwarts."  
  
Botan turned to Luke and said, "Okay, Your brother's girlfriend is hidden somewhere in a base near this place, we have to get to her within the next umm ten minutes."  
  
"My brother has a girlfriend?" smiled Luke.  
  
"Yes, and she is in danger. She may be locked up in a dungeon somewhere near this place."  
  
"Dungeon?" asked Luke.  
  
"Yes, Dungeon." Yelled Botan.  
  
"I know that place, I always thought it was just some ancient historical ground, I never knew demons still use it."  
  
"Well they are using it," yelled Botan again, "And we have to go now, take some of your best men and brace them for a quick battle."  
  
"No need," said Luke, "I'm quite a fighter myself."  
  
He grabbed her and took off out the window.  
  
------------------  
  
"Aw crap, I can barely move" moaned Kaito as he crawled behind an armor case to hide from a giant tiger.  
  
Kaito looked up and saw a large spear, and all the lights. 'I can see in the dark, he can't'  
  
Kaito managed to gather some energy and forced some pressure into the room and took out all lights.  
  
"It's useless boy," said Ena. "I can still hear you."  
  
Kaito managed to stand up and saw Ena standing a couple of paces in front of him. He readied the spear and tapped the wall. Ena heard the sound and knew the direction it was coming from, the tiger demon charged forward growling, it plunged straight towards Kaito only to impale itself into an invisible spear that stood waiting for it.  
  
Ena collapsed onto the floor with the spear still impaled in his chest.  
  
Kaito lit a flame and came close to Ena's face. "Alright cat, where's the girl?"  
  
"Half way around this world, about to become a demon in a few minutes" said Ena smiling one final time as he stopped breathing and closed his eyes.  
  
------------------------  
  
Botan opened the door to the Hospital wings, with Luke behind her carrying Emily in his arms. "I can't believe you turn those guys into dust with a single blow" Admired Botan.  
  
"I'm flattered,"  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were waiting as if they knew the two would come.  
  
"Okay lay her down, and bring over that sword," said Botan, "Be careful with the handle, it's our potion"  
  
"I'll call Kaito to let him know that everything is fine," said Botan.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"You, you son of a btch, come back to life so I can kill you all over again!" yelled Kaito.  
  
Suddenly his cell phone rang, he picked it up and yelled into it, "This had better be important!"  
  
"What's more important than telling you that your little girlfriend is safe and sound back in Hogwarts? We have the potion as well, and we'll give it to her, after that she'll return to the way she was before she was infected by this devious sworld."  
  
"Great," Kaito let out a sigh of relief, "Wait, exactly as she was?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Botan.  
  
"But won't she be sick?" asked Kaito.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot about that," said Botan. "Are you saying we should leave her this way?"  
  
-----------------  
  
"What?" yelled Harry, "We can't leave her like this."  
  
---------------  
  
"Kaito?" yelled Botan, "There are people here who don't agree with you."  
  
"I, I don't know what to do," said Kaito nervously.  
  
"Well, if we change her back, she'll have two days before I have to claim her soul" said Botan. "Unless some miracle decides to happen"  
  
"What should I do?" said Kaito who was obviously freaking out.  
  
"Turn her back," said Kurama who arrived with the rest of the team.  
  
"Turn her back?" asked Kaito.  
  
"Yeah turn her back."  
  
"Um, okay turn her back," said Kaito to Botan.  
  
"Don't worry Kaito, I'll make sure she rests in peace," said Botan.  
  
---------------------  
  
Back to the Tanteis  
  
"Botan said she'll make sure Emily rests in peace in the after life," said Kaito, "I guess having her die with a soul is better than living forever mindless."  
  
"Actually Kaito," said Kurama but he was interrupted.  
  
"Alright, I gotta go. If I don't come back in time, please tell Emily the whole truth before she passes," said Kaito and he flew away.  
  
"Uh, Kaito, Kaito!!!!!" yelled Kurama, but the dude had flown away.  
  
"I have the antidote to her sickness," said Kurama.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Okay, now I have to go," said Luke.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Botan.  
  
"Yeah, you saved our friend, you should stay and celebrate," said Hermione.  
  
"I can't I have a war that's about to happen, and besides the sun is coming up," and Luke went out of the room.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaito had flown over most of Makai and collapse most of the way, but kept getting up and continued heading to his destination.  
  
-----------------  
  
Luke and his little army stood at the peek of their dark world; on the other side was Yomi and his gigantic army. They faced each other  
  
The two sides readied and started running towards each other, head on.  
  
Kaito flew near the peninsula but dropped on the ground.  
  
"That's it, I can't go on," said Kaito panting. "Gotta make the crack here."  
  
He slammed his fist into the ground and split the dark peninsula from Yomi's land. Slowly the tides dragged now Island from the country and out to sea.  
  
Kaito collapsed on the soils of his home island knowing he finally accomplished everything that he needed to do. He didn't give a care in the world if he were to die right there and now.  
  
Meanwhile Luke and his people were cheering "Yaaaaayyyy!!!!"  
  
And Yomi's army was yelling "Aww Crap!!!"  
  
-----------------  
  
A couple of days later, things went back to normal, only with the exception of;  
  
Lockhart went back to bragging about himself to everyone  
  
Harry and his friends knowing about the Tanteis.  
  
The news about Emily's amazing recovery spread  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore appearing more happy than usual  
  
The Tanteis were forced to finish up the remaining days of school  
  
And Koenma was still waiting for news about Kaito and thinking up of ways to torture him  
  
--------------------  
  
"Well, I love these last few days, it's always exciting," said Ron,  
  
"Yeah, and the best thing is that our friend Emily here gets to play what she loves best once again; Quidditch," squealed Hermione.  
  
"So how is it like Emily? Being able to do the things you haven't been able to do for three years?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's strange," said Emily.  
  
"Well, we hope you have fun" said Harry.  
  
Just then Yusuke and Kurama showed up.  
  
"How ya doing?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"That's what we should be asking you," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, not much, we're still waiting to hear from Kaito," answered Yusuke.  
  
"Oh yeah, whatever did happen to that guy anyway?" asked Emily.  
  
"Hehehe," laughed all the others nervously.  
  
(P.S. Everyone except Emily knows about Kai's past. That also means Harry Ron and Hermione.)  
  
"And I could've sworn I saw a ghost just a few days ago," said Emily.  
  
"What do you mean? There are ghosts all around this place," said Kurama nervously.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, like seeing someone who you thought you would never see again, someone who you've thought have moved onto the next life."  
  
"Maybe it was your imagination," said Yusuke.  
  
"No it couldn't be, because I ran and ended up with an attack," said Emily, "Something did shock me. But it couldn't be who I think it was"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Brother!" yelled Luke, "What are you doing out of bed? You're still injured."  
  
"Naw, I've rested long enough, it's time I go back," said Kaito.  
  
"Back?" asked Luke, "what do you mean back?"  
  
Kaito let out a deep sigh, walked over to Luke and place a hand on his shoulder. "Luke, I'm not who you think I am. Zen is gone, he's not me. He died 18 years ago, and that is when I was born. I still consider you as a brother, and I'll be here when you need me, but this isn't my life, I belong in the other world. This is your land, I just helped you freed it."  
  
"I understand," said Luke.  
  
"Thanks, tell mother goodbye for me," said Kaito.  
  
"Don't you wanna tell her yourself?"  
  
"Naw, I know how mother's are, I've seen a lot of movies. They'll cry and beg,"  
  
"Okay then," smiled Luke.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot," said Kaito as he took out a little black box, "Here's a cell phone, careful it's not indestructible. Just press the speed dial button whenever you wanna contact me."  
  
"Okay," said Luke, and the two shaked their good byes.  
  
"See ya bro."  
  
----------------------  
  
"Well this is the final feast," said Ron, "We should eat like we've never eaten before" said Ron.  
  
"The house cup hasn't even been handed out yet," said Hermione.  
  
"We all know who won," complained Ron.  
  
"It was really close this year," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but in the end, we still creamed those slimy Slytherines," said Emily.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore started speaking to the entire school as he does each and every year.  
  
"I will not lie to anyone, this has not been a wonderful year, but it was still good year. Quidditch matches were crazy I admit. We came close to loosing another student, but in the end we have stopped that from happening, again!"  
  
"He means WE stopped it from happening again," muttered Yusuke.  
  
"Wait, what about that other foreign exchange student?" yelled out Malfoy, "His name was Kai something"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" yelled a voice  
  
Everyone turned to the large gate and saw Kaito standing in front of their eyes.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Edward, where have you been lately?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sleeping," said Kaito plainly.  
  
Everyone in the room laughed out loud.  
  
"No, I'm serious, I'm been sleeping," said Kaito again.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"How come people never take me seriously?" Kaito asked with a glum face.  
  
Kaito walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Hiei and Kurama. He didn't notice who was sitting in front of him until Kurama nudged him.  
  
"Huh? What?" asked Kaito, he looked forward and fell back screaming.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Emily half laughing.  
  
"You're supposed to be," started Kaito but was stopped by Kurama's hand covering his mouth.  
  
"A miracle has happened, and you owe me big time," Kurama whispered.  
  
"So where have you been?" asked Emily.  
  
"Uh, sleeping," answered Kaito.  
  
"Uh, okay,"  
  
Kurama nudged Kaito again, "What are you doing? Here's your chance to tell her."  
  
"Are you nuts? In front of all these people?" Kaito whispered back.  
  
"They all know," whispered Kurama. "Well, except for your girlfriend."  
  
"They all know?"  
  
"No, just Harry and his friends."  
  
"This is the second time you have squealed on me."  
  
And so they feasted into the night, with Gryffindor winning the house cup as usual. Kaito never did get to tell Emily the truth, but he told everyone he would, one day.  
  
----------------- The next day.  
  
The Tanteis were all in Koenma's office, except for Hiei.  
  
"Alright, nice work everyone." Congratulated Koenma, "As your reward, you have three months of summer vacation in England, enjoy I have booked you guys into five star Hotels, and assigned you some tour guides, have fun. Oh, and the tour guides will be rooming right next to you."  
  
"Woohooo," cheered all the Tanteis.  
  
"You're awesome Koenma," said Kuwabara.  
  
"You do have a heart," said Yusuke while messing up Koenma's hair.  
  
"Thank you sir," said Kurama, "Kaito? Don't you have anything to say?"  
  
"Humph, having to live with you guys for the past six years have taken away all the gratitude I have for him," answered Kaito.  
  
"That's fair," said Koenma.  
  
"Hey wait, where's Hiei?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"So, you're gonna stay at Hogwarts?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Yeah, it's where I belong," answered Moon in her demon form,  
  
(Moon is a cat demon; she can transform herself into any sort of cat. So that white cat that was watching Harry while he was on winter break was Moon. Oh, and I don't own Moon, she belongs to a friend of mine, Neko Tenchie Moon.)  
  
"Oh," said Hiei.  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked moon.  
  
"No reason," said Hiei embarrassed.  
  
"Um, I'll tell you something; Harry and his friends are going to spend the summer vacation with you as your tour guides. I don't know why, but it was Koenma's idea. He said something about Torturing Kaito."  
  
"Vacation?" yelled out Hiei.  
  
----------------  
  
On the train ride home,  
  
The guys have forced Hiei to spill all he knows about the students spending summer with them.  
  
"So when are you gonna tell Emily?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Maybe when I see her again," answered Kaito.  
  
"Well that will be soon," smiled Kurama.  
  
"What?" asked Kaito.  
  
"If you must know; Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, AND Emily are going to spend the summer with us as our tour guides over London." Kurama smiled evilly.  
  
"WHAT!? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well this story ends for now,  
  
I'm going to write about the guy's adventure in England, I'll be writing many one shot fics.  
  
And after I've gotten through the fun stuff, check back here, for the final chapter. Here's a little tip. It's the final day the guys are spending in London, England. How will Kaito handle all the stress? Find out after reading the Tanteis' misadventures in England.  
  
My first one shot fic is going to be called, Misadventure's in England: #1.  
  
Oh yeah, I'll bet you want to know how Voldemort came to know Ena. Well this is something the Tanteis will never find out. But I'll bet you want to know.  
  
After dying at the hands of Harry, Voldemort wandered into demon world and met Ena. Ena said he'd give Voldemort a spare body for his wand. Well it was actually that guy with two faces in the first book. Anyways, later on, Ena wanted the Shadow sword in exchange for an army. And that's how they met. No one on the good side will ever know about this.  
  
REVIEW THAT WAS THE SEASON FINALE, I think. YOU MUST REVIEW! 


	25. A little note

Hello, just a minor disclaimer.

I just saw the episode of the four dimension on Yu Yu Hakusho. I've just found out that one of the three kidnappers who abducted Yusuke was named Kaito. I just want people to know my character has nothing to do with that dude. Well that's all.

Oh and I need reviews people. Where are you? I'm typing the one shot fic right now, but I'd like to hear from you guys.


End file.
